Rojo y Negro, lluvia de espadas
by arousse
Summary: Y se vio en la colina de espadas al dragón carmesí, el alma torturada que ha jurado proteger al mundo y el guerrero en la gran armadura que tiene mucho que aprender. por favor lean todos los capitulos
1. capitulo 1: el porque de las cosas

Un yermo gris espadas clavadas en el suelo hasta donde alcanza la vista, nubes negras y carcinomas en el cielo, engranajes cayendo lentamente. El sonido de dos guerreros sobre la colina tapizada de armas, un hombre vestido rojo y negro contra un simple muchacho, el dolor de las armas de su enemigo quedo clavada en su alma. Pero la mirada de un hombre que no pensaba perder, dispuesto a darlo todo antes de caer. Hojas que se levantas del suelo, que se mueven en una lluvia de espadas hacia el chico.

Dos guerreros inmutables en la distancia, un recuerdo distante de una batalla que definió el destino de sus ideales… un golpe fuerte resonaron en toda el aula.

"Despiértese Emiya".

Una voz le dijo a un muchacho de pelo rojo con el cabello ligeramente blanquecino. Lentamente levanto la cara, con el rostro cansado, observo al profesor. La clase entera cotilleo durante unos segundo, algunos alegres pensando en la reprimenda que sufriría el joven, otras preocupadas por el motivo por su aparente cansancio.

-joven emiya-dijo el profesor- desconozco el motivo, pero le agradecería que si tiene la necesidad de caer en lo brazos de Morfeo vaya a la enfermería

-si- dijo con el rostro cansado-como usted diga.

Ante esto el salón cayo en silencio; las jóvenes se alegraron y los hombres sintieron profunda envidia. Emiya salió del salón, en la puerta el profesor lo interrumpió-Shirou-le dijo-no se duerma de camino a la enfermería.

En su camino, al cruzar una esquina, se cruzó con dos personas, dos mujeres tan bellas que destacaban entre la gente. Ambas impresionaban hondamente a Shirou mas que por su belleza, era la sensación que despedían, lo que impresionaba, su aura, diferente a la de cualquier otra persona, más fuerte, resonante, poderosa. Ambas señoritas tenía algo que no tenía el resto, como si en medio de un incendio intentaras encontrar una copa de oro, tan magnifico y tan difícil a la vez.

Ya alejándose las vio una de pelo carmesí que alcazaba su cintura, una joven de cabello negro ordenado en una cola de caballo mas largo que el de su compañera.

Emiya suspiro-hah, y hay mas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ayer a las cuatro de la tarde se encontró el cadáver hombre de 27 años, el estudio forense determino que había muerto, hace unos 10 días, tenía los pulmones perforados, con lo que se estima era un cuchillo de hoja amplia. Se desconocen los móviles del asesinato.

Viendo las noticias, un joven promedio, con una altura promedio, con un rostro promedio, y nada destacable en general, tenía el cabello corto de color castaño y ojos marrones, lo único llamativo en él era su perversión. Separándose de ventanal en medio de la calle, vio a una muchacha de cabello negro bastante bonita esperándola en la esquina. Se dirigió a la joven, ya con ella esta le preguntó.

-¿que estabas haciendo?

-estaba viendo las noticias, nada importante.-le dijo el joven-¿a dónde quieres ir ahora, Yuma?

La chica cerró los ojos, como si pensara por un rato.

-al parque-fue su respuesta- hay algo que quiero hacer hay.

Ya en el parque, se divirtieron un rato, el tiempo transcurrió, y el lugar se vació, nada ni siquiera el viento se sentía, un silencio naranja. La chica se acercó, su mirada dulce observaba al hombre que tenia delante, tan cerca estaba de él que su cabello le tocaba el rostro y le murmuro-¡issei! ¿podrías morir?

El joven se alejo con el rostro impresionado, -¿Cómo?-dijo.

-¿podrias morir por mi?- la joven repitió, Con una voz cruel

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un peón come un alfil, en un campo de batalla imaginario un soldado asesina a un clérigo. En respuesta una torre blanca se mueve a través del tablero. Una pieza, color rojo correspondiente a un alfil, se mueve una casilla en respuesta. Los jugadores dos mujeres una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rojo.

-que te interesa del joven- pregunto la mujer de cabello negro, corriendo una pieza en tablero.

-nada en especial akeno, dijo la joven pelirroja, viendo el tablero preguntándose "cual es el mejor movimiento". Las piezas rojas completadas con una torre, un caballo, una reina y un rey negro.

-mi señora-interrumpió un joven entrando en la sala- issei hyoudo clase 2-b aquí esta la información que me pidió- dijo entregándole una especie de informe. La chica de rojo movió una de sus piezas mientras leía el informe.

-Tsk, vaya, vaya parece que estoy en jaque- dijo Akeno mientras movía su rey a una zona segura.

El chillido de la puerta volvió a sentirse, una chica de cabello blanco y corto se vio entrar sentándose un mueble pronunció- tiene un aura muy extraña. No siento que sea humana.

-Todos los indicios dicen que es humano, Koneko,- dijo el joven, que otrora había entrado en la habitación.

El silencio duro unos segundos, un cirulo mágico se abrió en el suelo, rojo con runas en los costados, que titilaba, como el timbre de un teléfono, buscaba un receptor, alguien a quien darle su mensaje

-jaque mate- dijo la chico de rojo levantándose de su asiento-parece que alguien nos llama.

-¿Vas a ir tú, Rias?-le pregunto la chica de cabello negro

-si- respondió ella-creo saber de quién se trata.

Colocándose sobre círculo desapareció en una luz carmesí. Abrió los ojos, la luz ya no la segaba y los abrió aún más, su vista estaba paralizada frente a ella dos hombres uno sangrado tirando en el suelo inconsciente con una herida que atravesaba el corazón. La otra persona viéndolo, con una mirada insatisfecha, decepcionado de algo que no estaba allí presente; con una rodilla en suelo, como si hubiera intentado ayudarlo y notase la futilidad de sus acciones.

El silbido de la brisa resopló en el parque baldío. Sin verse, pero conscientes de su existencia, los allí presentes se anunciaron mutuamente. y allí donde la llama de un fuego se apaga, un dique retiene una tormenta. Le vio claramente, el color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos, con sus manos permitiéndole al moribundo ver el cielo, era un acto noble pero, su mirada, un bloque de hielo agrietado, observaba al joven.

Y así como la sangre en el mar, el joven desapareció. Retirándose del lugar sin mediar palabra con nadie, sin ver a nadie, como si no le importara el repentino invitado que esa noche fría vino a presentar sus melancolías.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Azh azh azh azh azh azh azh azh… - aspiraba mientras caminaba, cada suspiro era más lento, cada vez más pesado. A cada paso sentía como si sus pies fueran de plomo. Una viga, se desplomo cerca de donde el joven había estado. El estruendo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, apenas si podía mantenerse parado, el humo en sus retinas le había impedido la capacidad de parpadear, su ropa prácticamente derretido sobre sus propias ampollas. El fuego se extendía hasta donde se podía ver, el asfalto y el acero se derretía en una lava cárnica que consumía todo aquello que tocaba. Las otrora casas de maderas ahora no eran más que ceniza, ceniza hirviente que era llevada por el viento. Era el infierno, un circulo tan déspota y despiadado tal como lo describió dante.

Con el cuerpo ennegrecido y la carne consumada la energía del joven dieron su último suspiro, cayó al suelo como un títere que pierde a su titiritero. Su alma estaba muerta, pronto su cuerpo también.

El rayo de luz calentó su mano a través de las cortinas, abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente hace tiempo que no rememoraba ese día, un sueño tan vivido de como lo fue entonces, un recuerdo tan tortuoso, como lo fue siempre.

Shirou se preparó para ese día, poniéndose ropa informal, arreglándose para ocultar su pelo rojo blanquecino.

Salió de su casa, camino por un rato he incluso compro un helado- ahh- suspiro mientras comía,- podría ser posible- en su mente Shirou no tenía cuál sería su plan de acción, había estado protegiendo a esa persona por unos años, pero había sido descuidado. Ahora esa persona tenía una soga al cuello, y simplemente no podía y a eliminar a su problema de manera tajante, se preguntaba además "¿por qué había decidido proteger a esa persona?

-simplemente no puedo- se decía- tendré que esperar, por eso los seguía, conteniendo lo más que podía, ocultándose entre la multitud, observando desde la lejanía. Quería encontrar la falla, el punto débil, la grieta en el castillo impenetrable y luego detonarlo, volver todo ceniza.

El joven al que protegía se detuvo frente a una tienda de televisores, observando las noticias, pronto se dirigió hacia su compañera. Esa chica de cabello negro, Shirou desconocía su nombre y realmente no le importaba. Pero la energía que despedía, el aura que tenía; era oscura, un asesino en la noche viéndote en la oscuridad, una llama negra fría que te consumía con tocarte.

La pareja caminaba, reía, hablaba. Se detuvieron en un parque y Shirou se escondió entre la hierba, esperando, ocultándose tan bien, que tendría que tenerlo en la nariz para notar su presencia. Y allí esperó. El lugar se vacío solo las dos personas a la que Shirou seguía se encontraba en este lugar. Después de una pequeña broma, la chica se acercó a los oídos y le susurró algo que el no escucho

El joven se alejó con el rostro impresionado, -¿Cómo?-dijo

-¿podrías morir por mí?- la joven repitió, con una voz cruel.

El muchacho pregunto-yuma ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-te pregunté, Issei-le respondió la muchacha -¿podrías morir por mí?- en ese instante las ropas de la chicha trasmutaron, unas alas negras como las de un cuervo aparecieron en su espalda. un conjunto era bastante exhibicionista.

El joven llamado Issei retrocedió como si viera una hoz y un traje negro, si bien su cuerpo tenía miedo, sus ojos literalmente se ampliaba como si quisiera ver mejor un espectáculo. El ángel negro se acercó caminado seductoramente hacia el chico, su mano empezó a brillar y le dijo con una voz sardónica e irónica-lo siento.

En ese instante Shirou reacciono, salió de su escondite tal chita cazando a una gacela. La chica reacciono tan rápido como pudo creo un objeto amorfo, parecido a una lanza y atravesó con él a su objetivo en el pecho. El joven grito sordamente, cayó sobre sus rodillas abrazándose el pecho, con una mirada que gritaba un por qué.

El rayo de luz que atravesaba el pecho del joven fue cortado junto con la mano que lo creo. Con dolor la chica retrocedió de un salto viendo donde hace nada estaba su mano. Una teñida de rojo el joven que la sostenía veía a el ángel negro con odio, la chica noto la mirada llena de rencor de aquel joven su cabello rojo y la espada corta de color blanco empapada en su sangre.

-bastardo-grito con fuerza- ¿Por qué me interrumpes?

-tengo mis motivos-le respondió Shirou. Y una espada negra apareció en su otra mano.

-¿podría ser que tú?...- la frase fue interrumpida antes de que pudiese terminarla, la chica se vio obligada a retroceder ante la hoja negra que casi la mata, viendo que no saldría de allí impoluta, creo una lanza de luz y rompió el suelo con ella, el polvo que se dispersó le permitió escapar con un círculo mágico.

Shirou se acercó al joven la pérdida de sangre lo había hecho entra en estado de shock, inconsciente de sí mismo, del tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor. Emiya se arrodillo a su lado le toco la espalda y le permitió mirar el cielo.

-jajajajaja- se rio tristemente-muy joven, apenas 17, no viviste nada compañero.

Shirou estaba afligido ante su propio fallo, inconsciente de la perdida, un fallo como cualquier otro. La luz del atardecer ya estaba desapareciendo, Shirou no tenía facultades de hacer nada, simplemente quería que el cuerpo estuviera en las mejores condiciones, para cuando fuera encontrado.

Preparándolo, como un jefe mortuorio mientras la luz del atardecer desaparecía, encontró un papel, grabado en runas que él no conocía, brillaban titilantes como si enviasen un mensaje. El brillo del papel se apagó y otra más grande se encendió. A unos metros torbellino de luz carmesí, que se intensificaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

Shirou no presto atención, era la llamada de la muerte, la hoja de parca que se acercaba lentamente. Después de todo si varios ángeles quisieron si vida, al momento de su muerte los segadores su buscarían su alma con ahínco. El chicho cuya respiración se había clamado y se apagaba poco a poco ya no tenía importancia. Shirou se levantó, la presencia que tenía en su espalda ya podía realizar su trabajo. De un salto se fue del lugar tan rápido como le fue permitido. sin preguntar, sin responder nada, solo el viento se escuchaba en la lejanía mientras el joven pelirrojo se aljaba.

En aquel parque solo dos seres se mantenían.

El rostro contra el pavimento, un cuerpo que se bañaba en su propia sangre, una boca sin aliento, una mente inconsciente. El joven no tenía medio para expresar su dolor aunque no debería sentir el desgarro en su pecho, pese a todo lo sentía, como un alma separada del cuerpo que siente los tormentos de su carne. Mas era un alma sorda, un espirito ciego y mudo, solo la sensación de tortura se perduraba en su pecho. Se preguntaba ¿por qué? ¿Qué había salido mal? Al final nada de eso importa.

En el trance supremo el joven se vio acompañado ¿Cómo lo sabía? No importaba. Tenía compañía, una mano anónima que le permitió ver el cielo. Sentir como sus ojos contemplaban el firmamento, aun cuando no había respuesta y para él era negra oscuridad, le produjo un sensación de delicia inefable. –si –se dijo –,estoy tranquilo.

Aunque fuese poco, aun cuando no tuviera mucha relevancia, Hyoudou Issei le agradeció al anónimo, morir de una manera más digna. Y aquel ser desapareció, tal como una mota de polvo en una chaqueta. Ya era el momento, todo carecía de significado, cuando el momento de morir llega, lo mejor que puede hacer es aceptarlo con orgullo.

El cielo se abrió, ya no había oscuridad, es mas, no había parque al anochecer. Cuando se despertó en la mañana, el muchacho se encontraba en su habitación, clásica, tranquila y promedio. Estaba confundido, agotado, ligeramente molesto. – ¿Cómo? –Se preguntaba – ¿estaba soñando?

Estaba en su hogar, con el cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera dormido días o lo hubieran drogado. Y pensó –Era tan real ¿cómo una herida se podía desvanecer así? no tiene sentido.

Miro la hora en su reloj, era jodidamente tarde-mierda-grito, alistándose tan rápido como pudo se fue a su escuela.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias estaba mirando la ventana, revisando la entrada de la academia, vio el chico de pelo de cabello castaño entrar y sonrió.

-¿quien era el otro?-le pregunto akeno

-no importa después de todo dudo que sea el asesino.

-aun asi que hacia allí-pregunto el chico de cabello rubio.

No lo se Kiba, no lo se.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hyoudou Issei se encontraba en la azotea, con su mirada dirigiéndose a la nada, confundido, su mente era un lodazal, un pozo de agua turbia que no quería sedimentar.-fue un sueño-dijo frotándose la cabeza-fue un sueño, nadie la recuerda, las personas que juro habérsela presentado, no tienen ni idea de quien hablo, claro que fue un sueño, no una pesadilla.

Era una mentira, una ilusión, estaba seguro, nada era real, sus recuerdos eran fantasía. Mientras pasaban las horas, el joven se convencía de esta idea. En la escuela, donde nadie conocía a esa chicha de cabello negro llamada yuma, donde nadie le creería, esa bella fantasía. Ya ni el mismo la creía, más bien quería olvidarlo.

Terminada la escuela, mientras caminaba, su mente vagaba: el cemento contra su rostro, el rayo de luz dorada que le atravesó el pecho, la sangre que lo bañaba, visión borrosa y la sensación de mirar al cielo. Pronto en medio de sus desvaríos, se dio cuenta, se había dirigido al parque, como si inconscientemente quisiera ver su charco de sangre, pero no había nada.

-Estas buscando algo, chico-dijo una voz, una voz tranquila, pero Issei sintió como si tuviera una pistola apuntándole en la sien. lentamente giró, allí había un hombre tenia un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y una gabardina gris, un sombreo corto y un cabello medianamente largo.

Issei sintió terror, no era miedo, no era un susto provocado por una exaltación, era terror, era un terror proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser. Corre, le dijo una voz anónima; escapa le gritó otra. Su conciencia, su cuerpo, le ordenaron con toda vehemencia que huyese de allí, aunque por unos segundos sus piernas no le respondieron.

Los arboles se acercaban estaba corriendo sin siquiera saberlo, algo muy profundo le exigía que no podía morir. -¿de que huyes chico!- El sujeto de la gabardina le dijo, mientras invocaba una lanza, color azul, entrelazada en dos piezas de metal.

Se precipitaba, ya no sabia contra que, el joven buscaba desesperadamente salvar su vida y asi una sombra, se puso frente a el, y recibió una fuerte patada en la costillas, tal era su fuerza que salió despedido unos cuanto metros.

Issei estaba paralizado, como era posible que alguien fuera tan rápido, pero había otro detalle, algo que lo dejaba más perplejo, tenía un par de alas negras en su espalda. el chico no dijo nada, temía que cualquier frase que dijese generase una escena de genero patético- no creas que puedes huir chico-le dijo el hombre, se acercó a él y le atravesó con la lanza el hombro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito Hyoudou desesperado.

-Duele no es así, no solo es el ser atravesado, te quema ¿verdad!, sientes como un hierro hirviente, que te debilita poco- decía el hombre mientras clavaba con mucha lentitud la lanza en el hombro del joven y afirmo- me pregunto como un demonio como tu puede ser tan inútil, lo siento pero debes morir.

Levanto la lanza, se preparó para lanzarla con la fuerza suficiente para romper su columna, y la sintió más ligera, estaba rota.

-¿Cómo a podido pasar?-decía el hombre.

-retrocede uno cuantos pasos- dijo, como si de la nada proviniese una voz femenina. Así una mujer apareció, caminado con una sonrisa confiada.

-Cabello rojo-fue la respuesta que obtuvo la chica-, un miembro del clan gremory, supongo que no puedo terminar este trabajo.

-vuelve acercarte a él y terminaras muerto, dijo la joven de cabello carmesí

-está bien me retiro por ahora… ¿pero qué?- el hombre vio el lugar donde estaba parado lleno de sangre y uno de sus brazos faltaba casi desde su omoplato, su extremidad en el suelo y una espada clavada en el suelo, una persona estaba parada detrás del hombre, un joven de cabello rojo blanquecino.

-te encontraste con alguien muy compasivo-le dijo-yo no soy así

-¿quién eres?-le pregunto el hombre sin girar

-no te importa, bástate, con que soy tu verdugo

-que un humano me diga eso, es humillante. Un perro no debería morder a un león.

-perro dices-dijo el joven, poniendo una lanza roja en su cuello-entonces entonces los dientes de un perro serán tu asesino. Ahora, respóndeme ¿Qué eres? Y ¿qué ganas matando a este chico?

-ni el león más moribundo le responde a un perro

-si pero los perros son mejores

La lanza se corre del cuello, lentamente, se clava en la espalda de su víctima, esta no grita, no llora, no muestra emoción, aun así su aura era una locura, un ser desquiciado que no conocía ni su forma. así como la termita arde con violencia, aquel loco desquiciado simplemente desapareció, un cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, la sangre salía del pecho pero nada más, no era triste ni motivo de alegría, no era la caída de un héroe ni un villano, el hombre en el suelo, era simplemente patético.

El joven pelirrojo camino hacia Issei, muy tranquilamente, con la mirada vacía, se puso al frente y apunto la lanza todavía ensangrentada hacia el.

-te quiero preguntar una cosa ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo?

No respondió, estaba perdido, como si su vida se fuera al peñasco, ya la herida en su hombro no significaba nada, el dolor se desvanecía, se había desmayado.

Dos dragones, veo alrededor de mí, la tierra calcinada, los árboles en ceniza, tan caliente que el suelo ya se ha petrificado, el cielo es rojo, no se si es dia o de noche- Marwrrrrrrr-que significa esto me pregunto incluso ahora no recuerdo su significado- Marwrrrrrrr Marwrrrrrrr, dos bestias, de cien metros de altura, con sus rostros alargados, sus cuernos, sus ojos afilados, el par de alas en su espalda que podría ser mas grande que ellos mismos, el fuego proveniente del infierno que salía de sus bocas.

Dos dragones uno rojo y otro blanco, luchando en la tierra, en el viento y en el mar, trayendo caos donde ponían sus patas, parecía como si hablasen, un idioma ininteligible, ¿por que estoy yo aquí? el de rojo me observo, fue un leve momento, pero estoy seguro, lo hiso.

La apocalíptica batalla continuaba, y yo lo observaba. Tales bestia convirtieron la tierra en lava y la propia lava empezó a hervir, tan como si las rocas se encendieran, una llama azul de 20 metros de altura y el fuego me rodeó, una llama ineludible, consumiéndome, quemándome, para sorpresa, no era como el dolor mas inerrable, era como sentir que desaparezco, no quiero esto, simplemente no lo quiero.

Desperté era mi habitación, la que siempre ha sido, me dolía la cabeza, otro maldito sueño, porque mi mente juega con tanta estupideces, ni siquiera siento el dolor que debería sentir, se supone que me atravesaron el hombro, y aun así aquí está intacto.

Siento mi pecho desnudo, me abre quitado la camisa al dormir,- hah-suspiro me levanto y noto mi completa desnudes, ahora si ¿Qué hice anoche?-ay mísero de mi-dije mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, sorprendiéndome al decir una frase que jamás había escuchado-¿en qué idioma lo dije?

Miré la hora mi reloj era increíblemente tarde, me levanté rápidamente, las sabanas sujetas a algo se enredaron a algo y caí de bruces al suelo, levantándome, observé aquel objeto que había tomado mis sabanas. Mis ojos literalmente se salían de sus cuencas tal era mi sorpresa, una mujer, una dama completamente desnuda y no cualquier dama, Rias gremory, la mujer mas deseada en mi escuela, un ídolo inalcanzable que había caído en mis brazos


	2. capitulo 2 un nuevo camino

La habitación barroca estaba iluminada por unos cuantos blandones, una chica de cabello negro caminaba por la sala, cual si quisiera encontrar una respuesta en sus propios pasos.

-Akeno, si caminas así vas abrir una zanja- dijo un joven rubio acostado en un sofá y con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas.

-No puedo estar tranquila Kiba- dijo la muchacha-, no después de lo que te paso a ti y a koneko

-No fue tan grave- respondió el muchacho.

-¿Que no fue tan grave? Mírate está cubierto de vendas de pies a cabeza y koneko no está mejor

-Pusimos pie en casa ajena, no debimos iniciar ese combate

-Y que más hacíamos, iba a matar al peón.

-Ahora que lo pienso no creo que fuera así, solo luchó contra los que le entablaron combate mas no comprendo cómo fue que perdí. ! Ah! por el rey demonio que rayos hizo.

Un ligero gemido se escuchó suavemente. Una niña de cabello blanco se estaba levantando muy despacio, apenas podía mover su pequeño cuerpo; no comprendía, no veía, no sentía, no razonaba los hechos que, en vista de un hecho muy rápido, apenas se podía analizar en su contexto y resultado de cada acción individua. Le dolía la cabeza, un maremoto de pensamientos la cruzaba; se sentía confundida, innecesariamente tranquila, apenas si tenía heridas.

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó la niña.

-te desmayaste te trajimos aquí- le dijo akeno.

-¿y la presidenta?- pregunto la chica.

-atendiendo otros asuntos.

Una respuesta impersonal, tanto, que no importa quien la haya dado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La gente habla, las congregaciones de personas en diferentes puntos producen un ruido desigual que se riega como una luz irregular por la estancia; un pájaro vuela fuera del salón, vislumbra a través de la ventana a un joven sentado, recostado contra su asiento pensando.

-¡ah! ¿Cómo paso esto?- se dijo. No veía con claridad, aquel chico, toda la información que se le había suministrado anteriormente; se preguntaba si estaba soñando.

-un demonio-afirmó dentro de sí-, un ser del inframundo, que se encuentra con los hombres para repartir el caos, y yo soy uno ¿Cómo paso esto?

Confundido, a si se encontraba, como una marmita de telarañas en medio de una cueva que le impedía ver hacia adelante. Sus ojos abiertos y ennegrecidos por la dudas que lo asaltaban; podía ver pero la facultad de observar le carecía, una mujer desnuda podía estar frente a él y no lo notaria ¿significaba qué sus sueños no eran sueños, sus fantasías no eran fantasías, sus tonterías eran tonterías?

-Ve al salón del club cuando termines las clases- se le dijo- ciertamente no tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. Sin darse cuenta la clase terminó.

Hyoudou caminó hacia el antiguo edificio de su escuela, allí se encontraba un club, el más apetecido, el más buscado y probamente el que tenía las instalaciones más grandes. Se preguntaba por qué tenía que ir, mas en esta empresa no había respuesta.

Abrió la puerta del pasillo, copia exacta de sí mismo cada dos metros, recorrerlo dejaba una sensación de intranquilidad, escena calcada de una clásica película de terror. De esta manera el joven llego a la entrada de la habitación. Abrir aquella puerta de estilo barroco, mientras chillaba anunciándose como un señor de la guerra, estremeció a Issei.

Cuatro personas allí estaban, por la forma en que lo vieron el chico supo que lo estaban esperando. Sentada en escritorio principal de aquella estancia estaba Rias gremory, esta le sonrió –Ya pensaba que no vendrías- le dijo- toma asiento, igual es mi culpa que estés aquí.

Issei observó la habitación mientras se sentaba. Había dos de sus superiores que lo estaban observando, la joven pelirroja y chica de largo cabello negro. Sobre los muebles de la habitación el chico rubio, completamente vendado, dormía plácidamente y junto a él una niña de pelo blanco que también dormía.

-Vaya, vaya estas muy intranquilo, relájate un poco al menos, esta vez no hay nadie que quiera matarte.

Issei rio ante esta sardónica ironía.

-Sabes que ocurrió ¿verdad? fuiste atacado, casi asesinado, ¿sabes quién te ataco?

Issei negó con la cabeza, la chica de pelo rojo sonrío- un ángel caído, alguien que quería matarte y la chica con la que estuviste antes también lo era, ya te lo dije no es así, ahora eres un demonio y tal como nosotros as de combatir contra ellos.

-Espera un momento ¿cómo que combatir? Básicamente fui asesinado dos veces, no quiero morir fácilmente.

Una risita muy suave salió de la voz de akeno-eres un demonio vendrán a matarte quieras o no, tendrás que defenderte sí o sí. Al fin y al cabo ser atacado es natural para un demonio.

-Y eso fue lo que le paso a el-refiriéndose al joven rubio que estaba durmiendo cubierto de vendas.

-no exactamente-respondió la pelirroja-fue... otro caso, nada que te vaya importar de momento. Recuerda Eres un demonio, un demonio que me sirve. Los ángeles caídos buscaran matarte, pero si decides huir por miedo o por evitar recibir órdenes, nosotros serremos quienes cegaran tu vida.- terminó aquella frase sonriendo, una sonrisa que para cualquiera seria cálida y tranquila, pero que, en medio del contexto en el cual se daba, era como un bloque de hielo, extremadamente frio, deslizándose lentamente por la espalda.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los azulejos de gris violeta en medio de la habitación sin ventanas, amplia, sin un solo mueble, más que nada por la tina de 15 metros cuadrados que se encontraba en ella; se sentía el vapor que salía de las tuberías y el agua tenue pero suficiente tenía una temperatura perfecta, unos baños para relajarse y caer en la embriaguez y adentro cuatro personas. Eran mujeres tan bellas como cabe en una descripción que no se nos es permitido leer.

-¿Todavía no lo encuentras? Rias -preguntó una chica con lentes.

-No todavía no lo encuentro;- afirmó Rias- dime Sona ¿averiguaste quién era ese extraño sujeto?

-Por la descripción que me diste podría ser un estudiante de esta escuela.- fue su respuesta.

-Un estudiante, ¿Quién?

-Emiya Shirou de segundo año, al menos cumple con el cabello rojo blanquecino, en cuanto lo que dices sobre el no puedo afirmar nada, ha faltado durante tres días a sí que no creo que puedas hablarle

-Tres días-afirmó akeno, que allí se encontraba-¿no una semana?

\- No, tanto el lunes como el martes vino- le respondió otra chica, también de cabello largo y negro.

-Entonces es imposible que sea él.

-Tendrías que verlo, la última vez que lo vi, sentí como si se contuviera de una manera extraña.

-Si es él, posiblemente vino a esta escuela ¿por qué sabía quién éramos?

-Si viene el lunes llámalo a consejo estudiantil-le dijo Rias- tenemos que hablar con él, y no le digas directamente que sospechamos de él.

En medio del vapor, el sopor y la tranquilidad una luz roja se materializó en un círculo mágico una y voz vino de él.

-presidenta- gritó esa voz-, Issei está muy herido- era Kiba- llegue tan rápido como puede cuando me llamo, pero no llegue a tiempo, tiene una herida en el pulmón.

-Está bien espérame- le dijo Rias- ya llegare hay.

-No creo que haga falta presidenta, él está aquí.

Dicha frase creó un silencio que rodeó por completo aquel baño y las jóvenes presentes estaban mudas.

Y crono vio el tiempo en el pasado como si de un recuerdo se tratase, pero en el caso del dios del tiempo era imposible recordar nada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?- preguntó el joven de cabello rojo blanquecino.

La lanza roja apuntó a chico de cabello castaño, que sorprendido fue perdiendo la noción de sí mismo y se desmayó-tsk-dijo el joven con la lanza en la mano; vio que no habría respuesta y decidió irse.

-Detente-la chica pelirroja que ya estaba ahí le gritó- ¿quieres matarlo? No puedo dejarte.

-¿matarle?- se preguntó Shirou, ya que era él, pensó un rato en que forma responderle a la joven y al final decidió seguirle el juego-puede que tengas razón pero según yo, los no muertos merecen morir-le dijo con una voz despectiva y egocéntrica.

-No es un no muerto-respondió la chica con rapidez y una esfera de energía se formó en su mano

-Entonces ¿cómo es que el que fue asesinado sigue entre los vivos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?... espera ¿Cómo sabes que fue asesinado?

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo- dijo Shirou mientras observaba a la chica con mucho detenimiento, con los ojos entre cerrados y apretando la lanza por si fuera necesaria. Estaba preparándose para el combate y su interlocutora lo notó. Detrás de ella tres personas, dos de las cuales se pusieron al frente la chica, los cuales eran un hombre de cabello rubio y una niña de pelo blanco, se preparaban para un combate.

Emiya Shirou no esperaba ni quería plantear batalla, pero las personas frente a él tenían en sus ojos la palabra combate y estaban listos para iniciarlo. Se veían, tenían frente a ellos a un guerrero, el chico rubio y la chica albina, para proteger a algo lucharían contra el pelirrojo, no había duda. Despareció la lanza, como si no fuera importante.

-Trace on- dijo Emiya y sus manos temblaron un poco, brillaron ligeramente. Frente a él el muchacho rubio tenía una espada. Estaban ya preparados y observándose los dos guerreros. Una brisa los vio desaparecer.

Ya en otra parte del parque aparecieron separándose de un salto, el pelirrojo con dos falcatas, una negra y una blanca, el otro chico con una espada a dos manos.

Ambos sonrieron y la pelea se reanudo; corrieron hacia sí, regresó el choque de espadas, el joven pelirrubio era bastante rápido, después de unos golpes desparecía he intentaba atacar por los costados o por la espalda parecía como si estuvieran rodeados de espejos y lo único que hiciera el chico fuera cambiar cual lo reflejaba, pero Shirou lo preveía y justo al momento en el que desaparecía, su posición cambiaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier ataque.

-Trace on- dijo y su cuerpo cambio ligeramente, frente a un ataque de su enemigo cruzo sus espadas y bloqueo el ataque, las giro rápidamente convirtiéndolas en un prensa, oprimió con fuerza y en un segundo la espada de su rival ya no estaba en sus manos.

Viéndose desarmado el chico retrocedió. Shirou con sus piernas reforzadas salto hacia él tan rápido como un pestañeo. Medio segundo transcurrió, el cuerpo inclinado, las rodillas dobladas, el codo hacia el frente con la fuerza para desmallar a una persona. Pero…

Resonó el choque de espadas las falcatas, recolocadas, bloqueaban otra espada, también de dos manos, más delgada para ser más rápida, ante esto Shirou sonrió, había subestimado, aunque sea ligeramente, a su enemigo y dio una patada para alejar al joven rubio.

-¡ah! vaya-dijo-, kendo y esgrima en un mismo estilo, qué interesante, no puedo subestimarte.

Resopló el viento, el pelirrojo apareció frente a su enemigo, las espada blanca en su mano derecha liberó chispas al ser desviada y así tan rápido, como el corte de una bala, la izquierda repitió el ataque también repelido y la espada blanca volvió a caer, luego la negra, repitiéndose en un incesante batir de espadas, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. El joven rubio retrocedía mientras desviaba uno y otro golpe, notó que su espada estaba agrietándose y a cada golpe las grietas crecían, la espada fracturándose y el joven supo que lo que pasaría, no le sorprendió cuando vio su espada convertida en un millón de fragmentos.

Shirou vio la espada rota, sonrió y sus espadas se convirtieron en humo, su cuerpo se reforzó al máximo. ¡Pah! un golpe sordo, un gancho derecho justo en el estómago, levantando a su enemigo unos cuanto centímetros y con fuerza dio el siguiente golpe dirigido al hombro, para inmovilizar el brazo, luego el siguiente, y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente. Desde lejos era una lluvia de golpes irascibles que parecía no tener fin, mientras su víctima era paralizada por cada impacto, le atontaban los nervios, y luego un último golpe, justo en el rostro. Volando al sentir el estallido de la nariz quebrándose, su enemigo cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Más de treinta golpes dados con muchísima fuerza.

Su enemigo estaba inconsciente y así como si se cruzase una línea invisible otro enemigo apareció, era la niña de pelo blanco. Shirou esquivó su golpe el cual golpeo el suelo y lo quebró, esta chica era fuerte pero era más lenta el anterior adversario, y así como ella intentó atacarla por la espalda Shirou la supero, puso la mano en su cuello y esta se desmallo.

El joven pelirrojo estaba sonriendo-fue interesante-dijo-pero así como ustedes tienen sus motivos, yo tengo los míos, verifiquen al chico quien sabe cómo este- y entonces se retiró caminando con tranquilidad, sin decir adiós ni dar explicaciones, alejándose de los cuatro cuerpos que estaban allí tirados. Poca importancia tenia para el entonces lo que fuese ocurrir con el cadáver, el moribundo y los dos heridos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hebras de oro fino, más de un millar de cabellos que brillan como el sol; un rostro delgado, labios finos, piel tersa y blanca, unos arrebatadores ojos verdes, una orejas pequeñas hechas de cristal, una cabeza hermosa conectada a lo que se describe como la expresión misma de la delicadeza. Un velo blanco sobre su hermosa cabellera un vestido de una pieza color verde azulado, cubriéndole por completo los brazos y llegándole hasta los tobillos. Era bella, tenía una belleza de porcelana delicada, de escultura de miguel ángel.

Hyoudou Issei observaba absorto, embelesado por la muchacha, se encontraba arrodillada frente un niño pequeño que la veía con ojos míseros. Tenía la rodilla raspada, la muchacha tenía sus manos en ella, de estas se desprendía una luz verde olivo, la herida del niño se desvanecía, ya no habría cicatriz, ya no había dolor. Con la herida sanada el pequeño dio las gracias y se fue con una sonrisa.

Mientras el chiquillo se alejaba corriendo, la joven se veía satisfecha, la leve sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada depresiva; la envolvía en una esencia tan bella como el jade pulido, un aura que relucía como el oro, un espíritu hipnótico que te, incluso, a provocar la furia de Creonte solo por ver aquella escena un ves más. Antes de darse cuenta Issei estaba caminado hacia la muchacha, pies mecánicos que se movían en una sola dirección.

-¿señorita, como ha sanado la herida del niño?-dijo Issei, sin saber siquiera a quien o porque dirigía la palabra.

-¿ah?- pregunto la chica sorprendida. Y en su intento por ver quien la había interrogado, casi cae mientras gira. Su mano, su muñeca de porcelana fina, firmemente sujeta, por la persona que le había increpado. Ayudándole a recuperar su equilibrio le dijo Issei soltándole la mano.

-Lo siento, no quería sorprenderte.

-No hay problema-le respondió con timidez la chica-solo me asuste un poco.

-Lo menos que buscaba era asustarte, solo me preguntaba ¿qué fue lo hiciste hace poco? Me refiero al niño

\- Solo le di la gracia de dios.

-¿La gracia de dios?- pregunto el joven-¿y en que consiste tal don?

-Dios me permite ayudar a los demás

-Dios ¿ha?

Hyoudou observó el lugar tan cautivado estaba por esta muchacha que hasta ese instante se percató de un par de maletas-son tuyas-dijo señalándolas, disimulado mal su curiosidad

-¡ha! Es cierto, me perdí ¿me podrías ayudar?

Issei estaba maravillado ante el corazón de la joven, eso o su clara ingenuidad.

-claro- respondió con franca alegría, mientras pensaba "ayudar a una chica hermosa quien no"- y ¿cuál es tu destino?

-La iglesia de…

-La iglesia he ajajajjaajja-dijo-no pasa nada- "mierda" pensó, mientras caminaba, recordó un detalle y preguntó con vergüenza-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-ha… es… me llamo Asia argento… ¿y tú?

-yo… soy Hyoudou Issei

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-aahh, aahh, aahh, aahh. Me tarde media hora -dijo Hyoudou Issei- que tan lejos estaba esta casa.

-esta vez voy a hacerlo bien, voy a terminar el contrato-dijo con entusiasmo y luego se deprimió- he fallado ya tres veces- recordaba entonces la explicación más sencilla de todas, tal como se dice siempre, los demonios siempre realizan un contrato con un humano, a cambio de un pago ellos cumplirán cualquiera de tus deseos, aunque Issei era un demonio patético y no lo había conseguido cumplir la peticiones ni una vez.

Issei tocó el timbre de la casa y dijo- vengo porque me han llamado-no escuchó respuesta, pensando que no lo habían escuchado volvió a tocarla, tampoco hubo respuesta, extrañado decidió tocar la puerta sonoramente con sus nudillos y al primer golpe esta se abrió, mirándola bien notó que tenía la chapa rota

-¿qué?-Issei empezó a preocuparse, dio un paso dentro de la habitación y sintió algo quebrándose y antes de darse cuenta la ventana y el muro que la sostenía se había hecho pedazos y de la "nueva puerta " salió una persona cargando un hombre en los hombros, no alcanzó a ver bien su rostro.

Dentro de la casa escucho la palabra- perro como te atreves a molestar la obra que sirve al señor.

-a dios dices, yo solo veo a un psicópata-dijo el hombre girándose viendo a su interlocutor.

Issei vio entonces quien era quien era el que hablaba. Difícil era para el no saber quién era este usuario de cabello rojo blanquecino.

-Emiya-dijo en su sorpresa.

El otro chico, entonces, se dio cuenta de su existencia y dijo- Issei.

-Puedo preguntante loco psicópata -dirigiéndose a su anterior interlocutor- ¿por qué es que intentaste matar a esta persona?

-El que busca al diablo busca la muerte-fue su respuesta.

-que argumento tan poco razonable.

-Tu eres uno de eso demonios por que no te vas al inferno.

-Jajjajajaja, ¿es un chiste verdad!-dijo Shirou burlándose de su enemigo.

El sujeto dentro de la casa gruño como perro y fue a atacar a Shirou, antes este movimiento Emiya reacciono y dijo- Issei toma- lanzándole la persona que tenía en los hombros mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y entonces Hyoudou vio quien era el loco psicópata, tenía el pelo color gris, una bata de sacerdote e incluso una cruz colgada al cuello. Tenía en su mano derecha una espada de luz y en la izquierda una pistola.

Issei pensó- lo va a matar-y formó en su mano un pequeño círculo mágico extremadamente pobre –Kiba-gritó. Entonces el sacerdote lo notó-no niño, no harás nada- y le disparo en el pulmón derecho y este se desinflo como un globo. Poco pudo disfrutar aquel psicópata porque Shirou lo ataco gritando- maldito- y cuando se dio cuenta la espada de luz que tenía en la mano estaba partida a la mitad con un corte tan fino que parecía cortado molecularmente y su pistola estaba en las manos de su enemigo.

-¿cómo?-preguntó el peliblanco

-no te importa, ¡ahora muere!

Un destello de luz golpeo el suelo y lo destruyó, detuvo a Shirou a un metro de su enemigo y una voz femenina habló- Freed retírate no podrás tocarle.

-esa voz ¡Raynare? me pides que me retire- le gritó aquel psicópata

-sí, precisamente-dijo aquella mujer de alas negras a unos quince metros de lo ocurrido. Al escuchar esa voz Issei, que todavía seguía consiente, la observó; vio su ropaje exhibicionista, las alas de cuervo en su espalda, en incluso noto que le faltaba una mano.

-Yuma-susurró con rabia, tan suave que a 15 centímetros era difícil escucharle, mientras, poco a poco se desangraba, arrodillado en suelo, perdiendo cada vez más fuerza.

El hombre llamado Freed escupió al suelo y dijo- nah… Por ahora me retiro, pero si los vuelvo a ver no los dejare vivos.

-Eso asegúralo cuando tengas la capacidad de lastimarme- le dijo Shirou devolviéndole la pistola y luego señalo al ángel caído- Raynare, supongo ese es tu nombre, ya que no has intervenido realmente te dejare ir esta vez, pero si noto que está intentando hacer otra cosa no me contendré y perderás más que solo la mano ¿está claro?

El ángel no dijo nada, solo vio al joven de cabello rojo blanquecino con rabia y se retiró en una luz que la envolvió junto con el sacerdote.

Entonces Emiya se acercó a Issei-no es tan grave-dijo-, la herida por suerte no te dio en el corazón, puedo tratarlo.

-Shirou… tu…

-¿qué hago aquí? ¡Ah! es interesante quizá te lo diga más tarde.

Dispuesto a curar al joven, Emiya puso su mano en su pecho y tapo la herida con el dedo. En ese instante una luz carmesí apareció en su espalda brillando como la llama de un antorcha; Shirou vislumbró el circulo carmesí que se formaba en suelo y notó que de él salía una persona, tenía una espada en la mano como si se preparase para un combate, y sonrió ante la curiosidad de su existencia.

-jajaja… Que irónico que este aquí si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Kiba Yuuto

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kiba rápidamente abandonando el bagaje de la diplomacia.

-Supongo… que buscando unas respuestas.- respondió el joven de cabello rojo blanquecino

-Y, si puede saberse, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-¡Ah! Nada en especial-dijo-pero ¿Por qué ángeles de alas negras quieren matar a este joven? ¿Cómo, después de ser asesinado, sigue respirando? , ¿Por qué un "sacerdote" masacra por diversión? Y, ¿Por qué tú está aquí?

Pensó, el joven Kiba; razonado como responder; no podía enfadarle, ni quería hacerlo.

-Siendo sincero-le respondió- no puedo darte un motivo concreto, pero se quien sí.

-Oh, ¿enserio?-dijo Shirou sonriendo al suponer de quien le hablaban.

Un círculo mágico se formó en la mano del joven rubio y llamo a esa persona diciendo de ante mano que Issei estaba herido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barrocas pinturas observaron con detenimiento a la chica pelirroja que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Esperaba la llegada de alguien, su mirada ansiosa, su ceño fruncido y el furor sobre su cabeza lo denotaba. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan nerviosa, solo su hermano podía ponerla en ese estado, pero ahora necesitaba meditar bien sus palabras, no sabía que podría ocurrir; positivamente creía que si, por los motivos que fueran, era necesario entablar un combate su nobleza entera podría vencer a aquel joven, mas era lo que más quería evitar.

-Rias cálmate- le dijo akeno, que se encontraba en la habitación- esperemos a que las cosas se den, no podemos alterar el futuro.

\- Lo sé- fue la respuesta-, pero estoy nerviosa, no sé qué decir.

\- Relájate- le dijo Akeno- solo ten confianza.

\- Esto no es cuestión de tener confianza, es cuestión de hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y? -le preguntó Akeno-, de entre estas cosas ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Hablar con franqueza- fue la respuesta

En medio de esta pausada conversación se abrió la puerta, con su peculiar chillido. De la entrada dos personas accedieron a la habitación, el joven rubio (Kiba) y el muchacho de cabello castaño (Issei), mientras el primero cargaba al segundo, el cual herido fue depositado sobre un mueble.

-¿y?- le preguntó Rias- Kiba ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Qué ocurrió?- fue la extraña respuesta de él- cuando llegue allí me encontré a Issei herido y a él arrodillado; no sentí que quisiera matarlo, por el contario creo que buscaba curarlo.

\- Ahora, no entiendo nada- dijo Akeno mientras, arrodillada frente al herido, curaba a Issei- ¿qué es lo que busca este joven?

\- Akeno, céntrate en tratarlo.- le increpó Rias rápidamente y dirigiéndose al joven frente a ella le dijo- Kiba ¿qué hay que hacer?

\- Él vendrá pronto- respondió el muchacho- está llevando a uno de los heridos del fallido trabajo de Issei al hospital.

-¿Cuándo llegará?

\- Lo desconozco. Quizá ya, quizá mañana.

-¿Qué quiere?

\- Lo desconozco más aún.

Pronto Rias se dio cuenta que esta sesión de preguntas no conducía a nada; no tenía sentido preguntarle algo a alguien tan ignorante como ella misma. Estaba nerviosa, quién lo negaba, pensando en muchas cosas y sintió un leve sobresalto al momento en que una mano anónima, extrañamente conocida, toco la puerta con fuerza; eran cerca de las diez y cuarto.

Al expandirse las puertas, se abrió a ellas una total oscuridad; pasó entre los pórticos una ola de tristeza bañada en soledad, cruzó sus fronteras, como el que atraviesa un muro de aire invisible, un joven de cabello rojo blanquecino. El joven saludo con extraña cordialidad a las personas de la habitación. Extrañeza, si no es más, sintieron todos ellos. Él, por el contrario, no sintió nada, sentándose en una silla como si fuera suya preguntó.

\- ¿en qué momento podre aclarar mis dudas sobre lo que está ocurriendo? Desde hace tiempo seguía a Issei, tenía un aura extraña, como si no fuera humano. En el momento en que él fue asesinado su importancia simplemente se anuló, pero luego, para mi sorpresa, apareció vivo. Esto no tenía sentido, mas estaba ahí como si su muerte hubiera sido un mal sueño. Parece que esto tiene que ver con ustedes ¿decidme, por qué? Y además ¿qué relación tiene Hyoudou Issei en todo?

\- Está bien- le respondió Rias sentada en su escritorio-, ¿Cómo comienzo?

Ella meditó un rato, no mucho apenas unos segundos, para luego responder a su propia pregunta- creo- afirmó- que lo mejor para empezar, es decirte que es lo que somos. No te sorprenderá saber que somos demonios ¡supongo!

-Así que son demonios, curioso. Es cierto que no los sentía como personas normales, pero ahora me dices que eres un demonio y no solo tú también lo son todos los presentes en esta habitación, menos yo claro está. Pero lo cierto es que lo no creía posible, no lo sabía ¿Y? ¿Qué me aclara todo esto? ¿Qué relación tienen los seres del inframundo con lo ocurrido?

\- un poco de contexto, creo, es necesario. En todo caso lo que atacaron a Issei son ángeles caídos, cosa que supongo ya sabias.

-No- afirmó rápidamente Shirou-, no tenía idea que fueran ángeles caídos con esos seres estoy igual que con ustedes, me imaginaba algo diferente, cualquier cosa, dentro de lo posible. Pero en vista de lo ocurrido es lo más lógico.

Al terminar esta frase Shirou rio un poco; un demonio interviniendo en la vida de un hombre hasta el punto de otorgarle un nueva vida, la perspectiva de lo más lógico siendo lo más increíble, le daba gracia.

-Pero- volvió a intervenir Shirou-, ahora que ya me has explicado quienes son las partes del conflicto. ¿Qué relación tiene Issei con todo esto?

-Supongo- dijo Rias- que puedo explicarlo de esta manera.

Entonces comenzó a hablar como si recitara una vieja parábola, dijo así- hace tanto tiempo, que el hombre no recuerda su historia, dios vio el suplicio del hombre y decidió darle un regalo, con su manos de artesano creo cuantiosos dones; en los ojos, en las manos , en los pies, en el pecho y el alma. El hombre recibió el regalo divino, uno por cada hombre que vivía entonces. Al morir su dueño el don viajaba como una maquina en busca de un nuevo portador. Por este cambio que funcionaba como engranaje se les llamó gear; al ser sagradas obras de dios su nombre completo fue sacred gear.

-Muy interesante- dijo Shirou-¿y?

-¿Qué crees que porta Issei en su interior?- le preguntó Akeno después de un rato de silencio.

\- ah, ya veo- fue la respuesta del joven pelirrojo- ¿y es ése el motivo por el que lo mataron?

-Sí precisamente- fue la respuesta de la chica pelinegra

-¿Qué planeaba Issei para que decidieran matarlo?

-Nada de lo que tengamos conocimiento. Por lo que nos dijo él simplemente era una lástima que poseyera el sacred gear.

\- y él no era consciente del poder que ocultaba.

-Quizá- intervino Kiba- era consiente en un ínfima parte del gear, pero no era nada como para prestarle importancia.

\- Si es así- preguntó Shirou- ¿Por qué matar a alguien no representa amenaza alguna?

\- Porque- respondió en ese momento la dubitativa pelirroja- así eliminan, los portadores más débiles, y pueden extraer las más útiles.

\- Cuándo dices "extraer" te refieres a tomar el sacred gear de un persona.

\- Precisamente- fue la respuesta- más lo lamentable es que los regalos divinos están arraigados en el alma de su dueño y al separarlos el daño es tal que la persona…

\- ¡Muere!- dijo finalmente Shirou con visible irritación.- Lo comprendo ¿pero cómo es que él está vivo?

Akeno entonces tomo la palabra- por un motivo igual por el que yo estoy aquí, igual Kiba y Koneko. Ninguno de nosotros tres era un demonio al principio.

-¿Y, por qué lo son ahora?- preguntó Emiya de la manera más estúpidamente obvia.

-Porque es posible- afirmó en ese momento Rias, con un extraño orgullo.

\- Podría parecerte extraño- continuo la pelirroja- pero hace bastante tiempo se desarrolló el sistema de las piezas malignas, con ello un rey puede convertir a quien quiera en sus sirvientes y con ello en demonios. Da igual quien se halla sido antes.

-Entonces- preguntó Shirou- utilizaste ese extraño sistema para salvarle la vida a Issei, Jajajajajajajaj… eso explica porque el sacerdote me llamo demonio y porque Issei se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Ya clamado el joven pelirrojo pensó un poco "todo los seres convertidos en demonios" se dijo a sí mismo. Luego la joven pelinegra, Akeno, continuó con esto y dijo.

-Quizá es menester decirte que, las piezas malignas, funcionan como el ajedrez, se tiene a un rey, una reina, dos caballos, dos torres, dos alfiles, y ocho peones, y como el ajedrez cada pieza tiene un valor numérico, su capacidad para transformar a los hombres.

\- ha, ya comprendo, y ustedes los demonios ¿Qué buscan, qué hacen?

-No creo que debas preocuparte por nosotros- le respondió la chica pelirroja sentada en su escritorio- nuestra interacción con los hombres se limita a transformar en demonios a los que quieran y a conceder lo deseos del ser humano. No les hacemos daño, pues no tendría sentido ver a un campesino quemar su cultivo. Nos preocupamos de nuestros propios negocios, e intentamos no inmiscuir a los hombres en ello.

\- Entonces- afirmó Shirou- los ángeles caídos hacen más daño en su ambición que los demonios quienes se los conoce por ser ambiciosos. Hoy, extrañamente, veo que este mundo esta torcido de maneras muy interesantes.

La habitación se cubrió en silencio, Rias había meditado cada una de su palabras, de su boca solo había salido el convenciendo típico de los demonios. Por otro lado todos los presentes querían conocer que les diría el joven de cabello rojo blanquecino.

Durante unos minutos, en que el la tensión se convirtió en horas, se esperó la respuesta del joven. Esperaron la sentencia, las palabras de aquel joven.

En ese tiempo, Shirou se había desconectado por completo de todo lo que lo rodeaba, era un maniquí parado en la oscuridad en medio de un silencio que murmuraba. Por otro lado, en su mente, Shirou caminaba por una gran planicie; un camino extenso de mil pasos e infinitas direcciones; un montaña nevada que actuaba como fondo y que parecía nunca alejarse por mucho que se caminara; un yermo de belleza hipnótica parecido a las estepas mongolas y, en medio de todo, el joven Emiya como un hormiga en la carretera.

En medio de este mundo, el chico de cabello rojo pensaba- me han dicho cosas muy básicas, pero no comprendo realmente nada- se decía pero sin atreverse a ir ms lejos. Se preguntaba, a cada paso que daba, que pensar de aquellos demonios ¿debería repudiarlos por convertir a hombres y mujeres? ¿Debería odiarlos por resucitar a los muertos? Aunque no sentía que fuese necesario sentir rencor contra ellos. Por qué estaba en esta situación en la que no podía comprender nada, había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía. Un demonio siendo amable, un demonio que da respuestas sin dudar, hombres convertidos en demonios ¿Qué significaba todo? ¿Por qué la familia con veintiséis legiones de demonios tendría que reclutar a hombres comunes? Nada tenía sentido. Y, aun con todo, se veía a sí mismo sensiblemente orientado a favor de estos seres infernales.

Los ángeles caídos producían más daño, atacar y matar casi por placer los diferenciaba de lo que no intentaban dañar a nadie. No podía simplemente verlos dañar a nadie; necesitaba un motivo para atacar a esos cuervos y vio en los murciélagos la forma de hacerlo sumado a su propia ignorancia decidió aclarar sus dudas.

Rompiendo el silencio como una sierra a la madera el joven dijo

-creo que este momento no se nada, por ello voy a conseguir el conocimiento que me falta. Quiero convertirme en un demonio y aprender con ello lo que realmente ocurre en este mundo. Si no le molesta claro está.

 **Nota del autor**

 **Primero, este es mi primer canfín.**

 **Segundo, sea cual sea tu opinión, me alegraría conocerla independientemente del idioma o país al que pertenezcas.**

 **Tercero si te preguntas ¿Qué versión de Shirou uso lo revelare más tarde?**

 **Cuarto no soy muy fanático del ecchi pero al ser dxd es necesario, mas no se usara en exceso, así mismo habrá unos cambios en la personalidad de Issei, no será cien por ciento de las novelas ni del anime y va a tener su propio desarrollo.**


	3. capitulo 3 cuando ha de caer

Si hay forma alguna para explicar cómo se encontraba la cabeza de Rias Gremory en ese momento, sería confusa. Se podrían pensar en otras maneras para expresar esta idea, pero lo cierto es que resultarían insatisfactorias. El joven de cabello rojo blanquecino frente a ella era la causa de su extrañeza.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— le preguntó ella.

— He reconocido mi ignorancia— afirmó él— por eso quiero perderla.

— Eso no es lo que pregunté— dijo ella en respuesta.

— Puede que les resulte insatisfactorio, pero es la verdad. Poco puedo afirmar de ello; me encuentro ignorante ante lo que me han dicho, me veo incapaz de actuar de manera natural y presiento que hay más un simple ángel caído. Eh ahí mis motivos.

— Tus motivos— le dijo Kiba— no son, para mí, algo de confianza.

— ¿Confianza?— le preguntó Shirou— esto no es de confianza, es de acción y no soy alguien que traiciona a sus compañeros. Quiero convertirme en un demonio porque gracias a ello entrare en todo y, confió, podre intervenir en un punto más crítico del mundo entero. Además no tendré que matar a todo el mundo y eso siempre es bueno.

Esa última frase contenía todos los sentimientos de Shirou, sus ambiciones y cobardías; para él convertirse en un demonio implicaba mucho, eliminar la maldición de Archer podría cambiar su historia, su vida entera, el camino que necesitaba recorrer. Lamentablemente Emiya se encontraba vez más cerca de convertirse en aquello con lo que luchó años atrás. Éste era su mayor motivo, allí se encontraba, junto con su desconocimiento, la verdadera razón para su repentina decisión.

— ¿Qué quieres conseguir?— Le preguntó entonces Kiba

— Mi búsqueda, no es algo tan importante en este caso— fue su respuesta— más bien, busco conocimiento.

Aquel joven rubio, visiblemente irritado, le iba a responder con violencia; aun así, sintió la mirada penetrante de su ama que lo incitaba a calmar su ira.

— Creo comprender lo que has dicho— dijo entonces Rias— mas no veo que ganas tú de todo esto. ¿Estarías dispuesto a servirme por siglos o, incluso, el resto de tu vida?

— Creeme, mis palabras no están tomadas al azar, si digo que quiero convertirme en un demonio es porque obtendré más de lo que puedas creer.

Akeno se acercó a Rias en ese momento, y susurrándole al oído le dijo— ¿crees que será da confianza?

— no lo sé— le respondió está muy suavemente— si lo convierto en un demonio podría tener jurisdicción sobres él. Pero…

Todos los presentes observaron a Shirou, el cual tenía una calma extrema, ironía en el propio cinismo de su sonrisa, extrañamente cautivante. Así, en medio de la calma de los pensamientos propios, que darían como resultado una respuesta a la que se necesitaba tanto.

— ya lo dije ¿no es así?— increpó Shirou interrumpiendo los pensamiento de todos— no soy una persona que traiciona a sus compañeros, y tampoco me retracto de mis palabras. Pueden creer lo que quieran creer, pero si me ven como un mentiroso sus creencias serian falsas.

Aquel joven, visiblemente orgulloso de sí mismo, sorprendió a Rias con esta última frase. Sí, en definitiva es chico le serviría, no cabía ápice de duda. Mas en su interior ella se preguntaba el por qué de esa seguridad; cerró los ojos dos segundos y se levantó con fuerza de su asiento – está bien— dijo rápidamente— aceptare, tú te convertirás en un demonio, un miembro de mi nobleza.

— Me alegra escuchar eso— fue la única respuesta.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Llamas, podredumbre y destrucción; cenizas que, levantadas en el aire con fuerza de huracán, consumen tus pulmones y cierran tu garganta como un tapón ardiente, tierra que por el fuego se ha cocido y es dura como el ladrillo, casas que ya no existen, que son polvo en medio del viento; las pocas personas que allí de encontraban, no eran humanos, eran huesos cubiertos en la grasa derretida de sus propios cuerpos No era el infierno, pero si algo muy cercano a ello.

Resaltaban en medio de todo esto, dos figuras, dos caballeros con grandes armaduras que podrían pesar fácilmente los 50 kilos. Uno ataviado de un rojo sangre que resaltaba a pesar de las llamas, el otro impuesto en un blanco níveo al que el hollín del fuego le era indiferente. Estos dos guerreros estaban drogados en medio de una lucha encarnizada contra sí. A cada golpe la tierra temblaba y el viento se estremecía. Era como ver la guerra representada en la figura de dos hombres, seres vestidos con armaduras que parecían un dragón en miniatura pero que, en todo, eran solo la forma condesada del mismo. Llegó un punto de la sangrienta lucha en donde los dos se separaron, embelesados en su propia rabia dijeron, pero no ellos sino un millar de hombres que prevenían de sus bocas cargadas en odio, las siguientes palabras

— ¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ!

— ¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ!

Aquellas palabras resonaron como un terremoto y el fuero de la tierra empezó a temer; era el miedo y hambre en todos los hombres, era el despertar de un dios.

En ese instante se despertó, ya no había muerte, ni guerreros invencibles solo una estancia, con cosas simples, un techo simple, era su habitación y Hyoudou Issei se preguntaba qué significó aquel sueño.

Él estaba mareado, cansado a causa de aquel extraño sueño. Sentado en su cama no advirtió su completa desnudez; se frotó la cabeza con una mano, en un intento por controlar el abatimiento físico que le dominaba. Aun así perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y se sostuvo con sus manos, como si fuera el trípode de una cámara. Allí notó, para su sorpresa, la venida de la mañana y la luz le cegó durante unos segundos, donde la estabilidad de su cuerpo desapareció por completo y calló de su cama en una forma patética.

Se encontraba con la sien en el suelo, su cuello torcido como una L, y las sabanas cubrían apenas su pierna izquierda. En esta incómoda posición, Hyoudou Issei se percató de la desnudez de su cuerpo, y como una metáfora extraña este hecho le recordó la última vez que se encontró de esta manera, también la grata compañía con la que contaba en aquel momento. Pero ella no estaba y tampoco estaba la herida que, por desgracia del destino, recibió en el pecho la noche anterior, suponía el motivo de esto, mas, para él, tenían prioridad otras cosas. En ese momento se levantó, el duro suelo de su recamara no era para nada cómodo; Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. Ya en las escaleras vio a sus padres, aquellas personas de mediana edad, sentadas en la mesa comiendo, él notaba la satisfacción en sus rostros, la alegría que de ellos se irradiaba y como una gruesa manta sintió una calidez acogedora que lo embriagó por unos segundos— buenos días, — dijo con satisfacción, saludándoles.

Dicho eso se halló en el primer piso, y junto con la cálida sonrisa de su familia se encontró, como si frente a su vista se encontrara un fosforo encendido, con una larga y bella cabellera pelirroja que resaltaba en medio de sala— ¡presidenta! ¿Qué hace aquí?— dijo Issei con incredulidad.

—Jejeje— rio la joven, con una sonrisa pícara— buenos días Issei, lamento importunarte pero dormí en tu casa anoche— por la entonación el joven comprendió que ella no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que dormir aquí? — Preguntó Hyoudou como un idiota.

— Porque te desmayaste y fue necesario traerte aquí, como era tarde, tus padres me ofrecieron una habitación— dijo la joven en respuesta, como si no importara.

Palabras mayores, palabras menores, en todo caso Issei estaba mudo. Su silencio no era comparable a un rehén al que le cierran la boca con cinta, por otro lado tampoco parecía un cadáver, sería achacable al preso que guarda silencio porque sabe que todo lo que diga empeorará su situación. Sentado en la mesa, comiendo un desayuno compuesto por café, tostadas y huevo, esperaba que sus padres no crearan una idea errónea de lo que allí ocurría, mientras un silencio incómodo y pesado se cernía sobre toda la sala.

Ya los platos vacíos y los estómagos llenos, la luz del día entraba por una ventana iluminado de manera extraña la estancia, se podía ver, incluso, su mágico camino.

— Esta bien— dijo Rias destrozando el silencio— ya estoy satisfecha, señores gradezco mucho su generosidad.

Tras esto, dejo ella con elegancia los cubiertos encima del plato y levantándose con una finura excesiva a fuerza de ser meditada dijo— Issei, llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ya.

No había expresión para decir cómo se encontraba la mente del joven cuando, como si de una marioneta gigante se tratara, se levantó de su asiento sin ningún tipo de voluntad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tal que si fuera agua que se escurriese del pecho la sangre brotaba de su pecho como un manantial, y con cada gota que salía la energía era robada de su cuerpo, cuando cayó al suelo producto de la debilidad solo pudo sentir el duro contacto con el asfalto. Encontrándose patético, sucio y estúpido Issei solo podía decirse las mismas tres palabras— soy muy débil— repetía esta frase como un clero, una guía a seguir y se gravo a fuerza en su mente.

En ese momento el joven regresó a la realidad, se encontraba en el salón del clase, el ruido de sus compañeros era el advenimiento de lo presente y el motivo por el que no estaba ensimismado se refería a dos idiotas en su espalda. Bueno ¡idiotas? llamarlos de esta manera sería ir demasiado lejos, lo cierto es que eran unos subnormales, unas personas que tenían más "neuronas" en la entrepierna que en el cerebro, digamos en defensa de Issei que la presencia de estos dos los molestó en cierta medida, agreguemos en su culpa que la ligera ira se esfumó en un segundo.

— Matsuda, Motohama ¿Por qué me molestan? … ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran como si fuese un asesino?

— Maldito— le gritaron en coro perfectamente sincronizado— llegaste con Rias de tercer año, sabes cuántas personas morirían por tal privilegio ¿Qué hiciste?

— Absolutamente nada— respondió él con una voz grave, sonora y ligeramente petulante, como si fuere un lord inglés.

— Desgraciado— fue la respuesta del coro.

Tras lo dicho llegó el profesor, organizó todo de una manera desesperantemente metódica y dijo, con su voz acartonada— voy a tomar asistencia, cuando diga su nombre respondan y los anotaré.

Decía todos aquellos nombres de manera lenta como si esperase que uno de los dueños llegara en medio de su pronunciación. En este caso, por extraño que parezca, ocurrió. Cuando el maestro llegó al decimotercer nombre sonó el abrir de la puerta mientras se pronunciaba— Emiya Shi…

— Estoy presente— interrumpió Shirou como si quisiera llamar la atención posándose en la puerta del salón, tal como general en guerra. Sobra decir que esta acción generó revuelo en todos los presentes, en especial en el caso del pobre profesor que tiró al suelo todas sus notas por la impresión.

Recogiendo las copias y los libros, el maestro le preguntó al joven— señor Emiya me sorprendió no muy gratamente, no lo esperaba ¿puede saberse el por qué de su inasistencia?

— Tenía mis motivos— dijo el muchacho—, lo cierto es, que me encontraba enfermo.

— Está bien, tome asiento.

Dicho esto, Emiya se dirigió a su puesto habitual. Al sentarse, la clase fue rápidamente intervenida por la cantidad de alumnos que se pararon a preguntarle cosas a él; seamos sinceros poco o nada importaban dichas preguntas que no se referían a otra cosa que a enfermedad por la cual, dicho en palabras de Shirou, tuvo que ausentarse unos días. Rápidamente la multitud se deshizo al notar la indiferencia del joven ante su propia enfermedad.

De manera contraía Issei también quería hablarle, pero el tema por el que quería entablar conversación no podía decirse en público, motivo por el cual apenas si movió de su asiento cuando apareció el joven de cabello rojo blanquecino.

La clase comenzó entonces, tal siquiera pensaban en lo posible, las personas que, embaucadas por el calor, se aprisionaban en el aula como un prisión poco ventilada. El profesor hablaba con una pausa y serenidad que producía en su voz el efecto de un analgésico, una cantidad de alumnos dormidos o casi dormidos fue el resultado de todo esto acumulado. Ver a sus estudiantes dormidos no sorprendió al profesor al que, también, la mano de Morfeo lo estaba seduciendo, simplemente lo ignoró.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma natural y sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las mismas. Issei en ese momento se dirigió al asiento de Shirou, tenía varias preguntas que hacerle, pero para su sorpresa él ya no encontraba allí. Hyoudou salió del aula entonces; se dirigió al pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar en ese lugar a quien buscaba, miró a izquierda y derecha pero no notó el cabello rojo blanquecino de Emiya. Hyoudou caminaba rápidamente y con cierta rudeza, pero no chocaba con nadie, todas la mujeres al verlo se alejaban de él como si fuera una especie de plaga.

De esta manera mientras avanzaba concentrado en sus asuntos alguien le tocó la espalda, basta decir que esto lo golpeó en sorpresa como un picahielos y giró con la rapidez de aquel que intenta defenderse de un asesino. Por suerte para el joven su violenta reacción fue recibida por una persona que detuvo su brazo a tiempo, era un muchacho de su edad, tenía el cabello corto y rubio, sonreía con cierta ironía y una curiosa alegría.

— Kiba ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó Issei.

— No importa— le respondió él— tengo un mensaje para ti, "nos encontraremos en el salón del club dentro de media hora, no antes, no después" espero este claro.

— Sí, lo comprendo perfectamente, pero ¿en serio solo viniste aquí para decirme eso?

— No, ciertamente, nuestra señora tiene un nuevo "juguete" llamémoslo de esa manera, vine a decirte que tengas cuidado con él.

— Ah, ya veo, lo que dices que la presidenta tiene un nuevo siervo.

— Recuerda, media hora— y dicho esto Kiba se retiró.

Terminada la conversación Issei no podía obviar el que todos a su alrededor lo veían y hablaban a su espaldas; cosas como "¿Por qué Kiba le dirige la palabra a ese pervertido?" o "¿Qué habrá hecho ese idiota par que le dirigiera la palabra? Eran algunas de las frases que él alcanzaba a escuchar. Realmente a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo esta especie de insultos, se retiró rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Dado lo dicho no sobraría decir, entonces, que por el lapso de media hora Issei no hizo nada más que esperar, cargado en su propio aburrimiento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Escena repetida en el salón barroco, la puerta que chilla con estridente coro se abre, cruzándola un joven de cabello rojo blanquecino entra en la habitación, en ella solo una persona que le esperaba, una joven sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

— Llegaste bastante temprano— le dijo Rias Gremory al verle entrar.

— Estoy acostumbrado a ser puntual— fue la respuesta de Shirou.

— Bueno saberlo— respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa entre lo pícaro y maquiavélico.

— Y bien— preguntó el joven— ¿para qué me llamaban?

—Bueno— dijo entonces Rias— no creo tener que informártelo, pero, aun así, los demás miembros del club tienen, y está fundamentado además, cierta desconfianza en ti.

— Comprendo que no soy del todo aceptado, pero me agradaría que me hablase sin poner tantas trabas en sus palabras.

— está bien, está bien, quiero decir que nadie cree en tus palabras, yo misma tengo mis dudas, aun cuando ya eres una parte oficial del grupo entero.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo se soluciona este pequeño inconveniente? Admito que no soy la persona más apegada a la causa demoniaca que se pueda encontrar, también que tengo mis propios motivos para unirme, pero aseguro que no pienso traicionar a nadie, a menos, claro, que la raza humana pueda desaparecer.

— JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA… ¿Es en serio? por favor. — Le preguntó a Emiya, la joven pelirroja, la cual tras calmar su risa dijo— Emiya Shirou, creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema. Veras existen ciertos demonios que escapan de sus amos, estos son un problema tanto para nosotros como para la sociedad, por lo que es necesario eliminarlos.

— ¿Problema?— dijo Shirou— ¿qué clase de problema?

—Pierden el control y se vuelven caníbales, ¿acaso no es mejor eliminarlos? Además, de no ser nosotros lo hará la iglesia, la diferencia es el tiempo en que estos últimos enviaran a alguien.

—lo comprendo, pero ¿Y, esto es importante por…?

— porque hay dos en la ciudad en este momento— le respondió con velocidad la señorita Gremory— tu trabajo, en este caso, es detener a uno mientras nos encargamos del otro.

Dicho esto, Rias le dio a Shirou una hoja, en ella estaba escrita la dirección. Tras leer aquel papel durante unos segundos el joven de cabello rojizo se retiró, pero antes la chica la chica le dijo – por cierto trabaja de noche.

— Lo comprendo— fue la respuesta. La puerta volvió al chillar al abrirse y el joven se fue.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que el sol le brindó a la tierra su último rayo; abandonado el día, se habría paso la noche, esta se exhibía con tal orgullo que, en la ausencia de alumbrado, la oscuridad era total. Dicha negrura envuelve a los edificios como un manto, pero en un punto, como en animal que huye al ver a una mofeta, las tinieblas corren despavoridas ante la luz de una ventana. Si se miraba a través de esta última, se podían ver tres personas, una niña de platino cabello, un joven de rubia cabellera y aun muchacho cuyo cabello castaño no resaltaba tanto, no solo por lo común del mismo sino por el rostro compungido que cargaba consigo. ¿Qué razón había detrás de la tristeza de aquel rostro? Quizá una certeza obscura que le avasallaba como la negra noche.

Las tres personas esperaban a su dueño en un ambiente tenso. Era un espera insoportable, el por qué se debía al destino, los tres jóvenes, aunque con pensamientos distintos, comprendían que algo estaba en la puertas de su existencia. Mas, en lo referente a sus pensamientos, poco o nada esto importaba. Pronto, aunque no se sintiese así, entraron en la habitación entraron dos mujeres, ambas de extraordinaria belleza, aunque ya las conocemos.

— Presidenta— dijeron al unísono los tres jóvenes ya presentes

— Issei, Kiba, Koneko— dijo la presidenta— esta noche tenemos que lidiar con dos demonios renegados, vamos a ir por uno y luego por el otro.

— Sí, no hay problema— dijeron Kiba y Koneko rápidamente.

— ¿Qué es un demonio renegado?— preguntó Issei con cara de idiota, como si en vez de rostro se hubiese estampado con un hierro candente un signo de interrogación en su rostro. Tal imagen enmarcó en el propio Issei lo patético que se veía en ese momento.

— Es cierto— dijo Akeno tras una ligerísima pausa— no te hemos dicho qué es un demonio renegado, vaya ¿por qué se nos habrá olvidado?

— El motivo— dijo la presidenta en ese momento— se debe a que Issei solo ha durado una semana como demonio y no he tenido motivos para decirle todo.

— Vaya, ¿no es un poco negligente, Rias?— le preguntó Akeno.

— ¿Por qué? — fue la respuesta de la joven pelirroja— Issei— dijo está dirigiéndose a él— te lo explicare todo más tarde, de momento hagamos nuestro trabajo.

Rápido, con esa palabra se podría describir lo ocurrido, pero se quedaría corta ya que solo implica una mera suposición temporal, en ella no se encapsula todo lo turbia que se encontró la mente de Issei cuando el encargarse de un demonio renegado se había convertido en su labor.

En el camino para encontrase con el ser cuyo nombre dejaba a Issei confundido, se le explicó, por Rias y Kiba, qué era un demonio renegado.

— de manera que es un demonio que abandona a su amo y pierde el control de su propia conciencia o ¿me equivoco completamente?

— No— le dijo Akeno—, lo entendiste perfectamente.

Dicho eso el grupo entró en una bóveda abandonada y decadente, allí todo estaba acompañado de muchas cajas putrefactas y mal olientes, en donde las ratas disfrutaban de su cínica existencia.

— Ya nos acercamos a nuestro objetivo— dijo Rias de manera repentina— quiero que estén preparados, pero Issei tú solo observaras, es necesario que comprendas como luchan los demonios.

— Entiendo— gritó Issei de forma estúpida, tan estúpida de hecho que un voz susurró en la obscuridad.

— ¿Vienen a molestar o simplemente no les gusta su propia vida?— dijo aquella voz con un tono femenino, mas completamente torcido.

— Eso te lo preguntaría yo, El que no tiene aprecio por su vida eres tú. — le dijo la joven pelirroja.

— Serán insolentes— dijo la voz y de la negrura apareció el torso de una mujer desnuda.

— ¡Genial!— dijo Issei al verla, centrándose en sus pechos como si estuvieran hechos de joyas.

— Eres terrible— le dijo Koneko, con una mirada de desprecio, la cual hasta ese momento no había dicho una sola palabra, dicha mirada era como la de aquel que limpia polvo de su propio hombro.

— Podrías no insultarme— le rogó Issei en respuesta.

— No— fue la respuesta de la joven.

Mas ello no tenía importancia, cualquiera de los allí presentes hubiese podido afirmarlo sin problemas. El suelo tembló entonces, el torso desnudo del ser que ignoraron por unos segundos se adelantó ante ellos.

—Me sorprende y repugna su presencia aquí, más me irrita su despreocupación. Me pregunto ¿Qué tan deliciosos serán ustedes?— dijo aquella cosa, mostrando la completa repugnancia de su ser.

Issei se paralizó ante ello ¿Cómo describirlo? Una bella mujer con un boca llena de colmillos les observaba. Debajo del torso de aquella, en donde debería estar sus piernas, se encontraba el descontrol en forma monstruosa; una especie de abdomen similar a una cabra aplastada cubierta por las escamas de cientos de cucarachas; cuatro patas abiertas como las de un reptil, todas con garras que recordaban a una mantis religiosa; los huesos de las costillas sobresalían como colmillos de su abdomen; tenía, además, una cola de serpiente que sobresalía de su malformado cuerpo como si fuese una inserción no cicatrizada. Todo lo acompañaba el rostro psicótico de la mujer que se encontraba encima de aquella abominación y un olor nauseabundo que desprendía cada uno de sus poros, como cadáveres en la alcantarilla ¿quizá ello, el queso rancio, gusanos y ratas no completasen lo repugnate de aquel aroma? Todo ello medía más de 5 metros.

— Issei— le dijo Rias en ese momento—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría si nos abandonabas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente— dijo él, y como si fuese una grabación las palabras exactas vinieron a su mente "si decides huir por miedo o por evitar recibir órdenes, nosotros seremos quienes cegaran tu vida". Esas palabras eran un epígrafe de su existencia actual.

— Me alegro que lo recuerdes Issei, en este momento no solo haremos nuestro deber, sino también te mostrare lo que ocurrirá si nos traicionas.

Las palabras de la joven pelirroja eran un taladro que habría la caverna del miedo. Durante esto, el monstruo gruño, gritando como un dragón dividido que gime por el estómago. La mujer encima de aquella cosa decía.

— Ya estoy impaciente, voy a matarlos ¿Cuánto lo disfrutaré? Especialmente contigo— señalando a Rias en ese momento—, cuando termine tu cuerpo será tan rojo como tu bello cabello.

—No— le respondió ella— la única asesinada esta noche serás tú. En nombre de la Familia Gremory promulgo tu ejecución.

"¿esto es un demonio?" Se preguntó Issei mientras, para su asco, imaginaba el cuerpo despellejado de su ama. Pero, con esa imagen, se sorprendió de su propia morbosidad.

— Issei— le preguntó su ama a él— ¿conoces cómo funciona el ajedrez?

— sí— fue la respuesta— ¿por?

—Ya lo verás. ¡Yuuto!

— Sí, mi ama. — respondió esté y en ese instante desapareció. Issei estaba sorprendido al comprender que no podía ver a una persona corriendo. Mas Kiba producía una ligerísima brisa, se detuvo frente a la bestia, tiempo suficiente como pare ser notado, y desapareció. A esto la criatura gritó con dolor cuando de golpe una de su extremidades fue cortada de un tajo, todo tan rápido que como un golpe en el aire.

— Bastardo— gritó el monstruo, pero el al joven rubio no le afectaron sus insultos, más rápido que antes le cercenó otra de la extremidades a aquella "mujer". Esa cosa cayó al suelo de forma patética, y mientras lo hacía Kiba le cortó un brazo al cuerpo de mujer. Ya en la tierra, de las piernas cortadas de aquel monstruo salía una sangre pantanosa más repugnate que su aroma.

— Issei— dijo Rias, mientras la bestia se tambaleaba y Kiba se retiraba— nosotros transformamos a nuestros demonios con piezas de ajedrez, llamadas piezas malignas (evil pieces) cada pieza se destaca en algo, Yuuto es un caballo, estos se caracterizan por su velocidad. ¡Koneko, ahora es tu turno!

— Si maestra— dijo la niña con un rostro frío, mientras caminaba lentamente.

— Issei, Koneko es una torre, quiero que me digas en centran la torres.

—Está bien— respondió este.

Tras esto, todo comenzó, la niña se acercó al monstruo, no los separaba más de medio metro. La mujer, ya herida, se paró en las dos extremidades que le quedaban y con una intentó aplastar a Koneko. No sirvió de nada, la niña peliblanca detuvo aquella extremidad con un brazo, tan ligeramente como si fuera una pluma, movió la mano ligeramente hacía arriba. El monstruo perdió el equilibrio y casi cae de espaldas, mas se recobró y abrió su fétido estómago para tragarse a la chica, de nuevo un intento inútil. En el momento en que los dientes de aquella cosa estaban al alcance de los brazos de la niña, fueron detenidos, los sujetó con fuerza y los quebró.

—Aaaaa…— chillo aquella mujer, tan lastimero, tan doloroso, tan repugnante que afuera de edificio se oía el llanto de cucarachas. Tras esto la niña la niña dio un salto, cinco metros acompañados de un poderoso puñetazo. El resto de la mandíbula estomacal del monstruo se desquebrajó y aquella cosa cayó al suelo, podía escucharse un ligero llanto, como si la mujer llorase sin energía para gemir de dolor. Koneko terminó si trabajo.

— Ahora Issei— dijo Rias tras esto— ¿en qué se centran las torres?

— Creo, por lo que vi— dijo aquel joven—, que su especialidad es la fuerza, actuar como un tanque. Si es así, también deberían tener una gran resistencia al daño, una piel tan dura como el acero.

— Perfecto— le felicitó la pelirroja—, aunque la defensa es bastante más fuerte.

Issei lo comprendió perfectamente, también supuso lo que generaría en su propio cuerpo recibir un puñetazo de aquella niña, lo mejor era no molestarla.

—Ahora es mi turno— dijo Akeno, la cual había estado estoica ante todo lo ocurrido, se adelantó ante la bestia herida.

— Bueno era tu turno en todo caso— dijo la pelirroja—, Akeno, simplemente muéstrale lo patética que es a ese demonio traidor.

— Vaya, pero no tienes que decírmelo ¡planeaba hacerlo de todas formas!— esa última frase dicha con tal desidia que Issei sintió que un cuchillo, uno muy frio, bajó lentamente por su espalda, percibió a la parca mirándole por detrás.

— Jijijij— decía la chica pelinegra—, vaya y ahora ¿Qué debería hacer?

La cosa levantándose con el único brazo que le quedaba y severamente lastimada, vio a Akeno con odio, pero era el odio del que perdió ya el combate.

— Parece que todavía tienes energía ¿Por qué no la pierdes?— dijo Akeno, con la misma voz que erizaba a quien la escuchara. Levantó entonces el brazo y, observando al monstruo, como procrastinando su decisión cayó un rayo encima de aquella cosa, unos segundos después.

— Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…— grito la bestia con tal fuerza, era obvio que la electricidad del rayo le dio la energía para tal alarido.

— No es suficiente— dijo Akeno tras esto y otro rayo cayó. La bestia gritó otra vez, con la voz apagada, ya parecía que aquel trueno le quemó la laringe.

— Tu castigo no ha terminado— exclamó a viva voz la pelinegra y un tercer relámpago cayó sobre el demonio. Akeno, linda loca que ríe con sadismo, con el monstruo en el suelo dejo un cuarto estallido de electricidad sobre él. Ya en este punto sonaba como un animal muriendo, se encontraba ya en completa afasia, incapaz de hablar y moverse. Ver a aquella cosa sin producir un solo movimiento, sin nada, con su repugnante sangre convertida en vapor, realmente daba lastima.

Rias se acercó aquella cosa, la cual, con tan poca energía como ella tenía, le observó, su mirada decía una palabra— MATAME—. La joven pelirroja como si se burlase de la miseria ajena, no lo hizo durante un rato, y luego la fulmino completamente, de una manera tan simple como el resplandor de una lámpara al romperse. Del demonio convertido en repugnancia no quedó ni siquiera un átomo en su memoria.

Issei se encontraba es un estado difícil de describir, estaba entre lo catatónico y la sorpresa más adusta, pero por sobre todo tenía miedo. Miedo a convertirse en la bestia que acababa de morir, miedo a ser cazado, miedo a morir con suplicio. « ¿Esto es un demonio?» se decía, comprendió entonces lo que implicaba serlo y los riesgos que traía el haber obtenido esta "nueva vida".

—Issei— mientras estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones, Rias le dirigió la palabra. —, ahora, con todo terminado, te explicare el resto. Para empezar, Akeno es una reina, la pieza de la reina es rápida como un caballo, fuerte como una torre y tiene la magia de un alfil, bueno al menos en teoría ya que el centrarse en varias cosas impide la especialización. Aunque no impide que existan reinas que destaquen por completo en todos los campos. ¿Lo has entendido?

— ¡Sí, de momento no he perdido nada!— exclamó Issei.

—Bien— dijo la pelirroja—, ahora, como podrás notar Akeno se especializa en magia, tanto la humana como la demoniaca, es capaz de usar los cuatro elementos básicos para destrozar a sus oponentes. Además ella no se detiene cuando la batalla se inicia, es una verdadera sádica, creo que de ello no necesitas explicación.

Issei asintió a esta afirmación, la joven pelirroja continuó mientras salía del fétido edificio. — por otra parte se encuentran los alfiles, la pieza de alfil mejora las capacidades mágicas de su usuario, por lo que le es útil a los magos.

—presidenta, quiero saber ¿qué pieza soy yo?

—Issei, tú eres un peón.

Y ya. Ahora era un peón, Issei lo comprendía, conocía el ajedrez, no era tan estúpido como para no comprender el valor de un soldado raso. ¿Por qué motivo siempre se pone a los peones al frente? Pues porque son la carne que cae más rápido, son la fuerza desechable. Al ser demonios era natural suponerlo así.

Salieron del edificio, todo había terminado, nadie quería regresar a la peste que implicaba ese lugar. Bueno, el fin de la noche todavía estaba lejano y tenían trabajo que hacer, fue Kiba quien lo recordó.

— Maestra, — dijo— si mi memoria no me falla, creo que esta noche nos encargaríamos de dos demonios renegados.

— En efecto, Yuuto— le respondió su ama— de hecho ya nos dirigimos para el lugar en donde se encuentra ese traidor, estén atentos porque es probable que nos esté esperando.

Dicho eso Rias creó un círculo mágico, el cual rodeó al grupo entero. No hubo problemas, las luz carmesí lo rodeo por completo como un fuego enceguecedor. Ya, para cuando la luz desapareció se encontraban en otro lugar. El aire deprimente del lugar había desaparecido, la luz de las farolas, que rodeaban el lugar, iluminaban todo de tenues naranjas que, aunque parezca extraño, chillaban como el Halloween más tenebroso ¿Qué había ocurrido allí? El edificio donde se encontraba su presa era por lejos más bello que el anterior, más estéticamente agradable, pero Issei sintió que prefería encontrase entre las caja podridas, le temblaba el alma.

Todos, como si una avalancha se tratase, entraron en aquel lugar. No era nada fuera de lo común, pero parecía que los muros gritaban temerosos. Y entonces paso, llegaron a donde el demonio renegado se escondía. En una habitación sin ventanas, todo era obscuro, pero el olor, sin ser desagradable, entraba como hierro candente por la nariz, era cobre y agua empantanada. Sin que ni siquiera la vista de un demonio pudiese vislumbrar algo, Akeno creó una gran bola de fuego, la colocó en medio de la habitación, en el punto más alto y las llamas permitieron ver por completo el lugar. « Increíble » Fue lo que pensó Issei en toda la horrida naturaleza de lo presenciado. La habitación estaba hecha añicos; el suelo otrora blanco y pulido, no era más que la destrucción de sus baldosas, llena de cráteres en la tierra expuesta, polvo tan espeso como el betún; la estancia estaba llena de pilares, los cuales estaban casi todos rotos, podía verse el concreto y el refuerzo de acero con el que lo habían construido; los muros no se encontraban en un estado mejor. Por otro lado, todo estaba teñido de rojo, de una "pintura fresca" naturalmente era sangre; además, como si fueran la basura de un matadero, todo el lugar estaba tapizado con carne. Era carne extraña color marrón, junto a ella y con ella, lo que parecía ser escamas de reptil, caparazones de insectos, patas de ciempiés, garras de león. El lugar se encontraba apestado con esto, infestado con la sangre, lleno de huesos, grandes como un fémur y delgados como los de un pescado.

Mas, entre todo esto destacaba algo. Había una especie de hombre en el suelo, no tenía los brazos, parte de su espalda estaba desollada; no tenía piernas, en lugar de eso, se presenciaba el cuerpo de un tritón sin cola, pero era un cuerpo desteñido, del mismo color que la carne en el suelo. Aquel hombre descansaba sobre un charco de sangre, su mitad inferior parecía modificada con un cuchillo de carnicero, era claro que todo lo que se encontraba en el suelo le pertenecía. Aquella… cosa no podía siquiera moverse, las cuencas oculares le sangraban y se agitaba como el pez ciego que has sacado del agua. El grupo entero presenció esto, incluso la espina que le sobresalía a aquel por la espalda.

Con todo, la escena no terminaba, mientras el hombre moribundo intentaba adelantarse como una serpiente hasta donde, creía, estaba la salida, un pie le detuvo pisándole la cabeza. La cola de tritón destruida fue clavada al suelo con una espada. Con la cabeza completamente sujetada al suelo, aquella cosa dejo de luchar, resignándose a su suerte. La persona que le detenía no podía verse por completo, por lo que Akeno bajo la gran bola de fuego para observar sus facciones. Issei se sorprendió, de nuevo, aquel joven, más alto que cualquiera en la escuela, mirando a aquella cosa con frialdad, totalmente erguido, resaltaba su cabello rojo blanquecino «¿Emiya Shirou?» pensó para su completa locura ¿Qué hacía el Allí?

Pero incluso el joven Emiya no podía ser inconsciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, observó al grupo durante un rato y con los ojos calmados les dijo.

—Llegan muy tarde— con una voz tan pausada que cada palabra parecía durar el doble. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en esta sanguinolenta escena se encontraba el hombre de cabello rojo blanquecino?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Nota del autor**

 **Primero, este es mi primer canfín.**

 **Segundo, sea cual sea tu opinión, me alegraría conocerla independientemente del idioma o país al que pertenezcas.**

 **Tercero si te preguntas ¿Qué versión de Shirou uso lo revelare más tarde?**

 **Cuarto no soy muy fanático del ecchi pero al ser dxd es necesario, mas no se usara en exceso, así mismo habrá unos cambios en la personalidad de Issei, no será cien por ciento de las novelas ni del anime y va a tener su propio desarrollo.**

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

 **Soy estudiante de arquitectura**


	4. capitulo 4 blade

**Sé que prometí subir esto en semana santa pero la universidad y la vida social se interpusieron. Y a decir verdad todos los trabajos de la universidad son muy jodidos, estudio arquitectura, y si hay carrera que consume tiempo y dinero es esa.**

 **Además de esto decidí fraccionar el capítulo en 4 partes para que no se saltara el orden en qué estado subiendo esta historia, es decir 5000 palabras por episodio se que dije que seria 20000 pero considero que este es el mejor método para narra la historia que tengo planeada.**

 **Gracias por sus atenciones**

Negrura absoluta, obscuridad perpetua en donde no llegaba ni el más exánime rayo de luz, no existía ojo humano que hubiese podido ver lo que acontecía allí adentro, pero en aquel lugar, que podría creerse un pequeño infierno, todo estaba lleno de vida. Mas, a pesar de lo dicho, el lugar estaba completamente muerto, la vida era la imaginación de la escena pútrida que allí se gestaba. Como una alcantarilla en todo el lugar se escuchaban chapoteos; gotas que caían de una superficie indefinida, espesas cual río empantanado. El olor a cemento, unido a un polvo parecido a la arena, convertía el aire en una sustancia espesa e inaguantable. Era una imagen carente por completo de toda vida, aun así no podía verse nada.

Con todo esto, el aroma del concreto, inaguantable en todo momento, era intransigente, porque el lugar entero olía como una carnicería, una en donde se abrieron sin cuidado las tripas de los animales y la carne, tirada sin cuidado sobre el suelo, se hubiera mesclado con los excrementos de aquella criatura. Era el bálsamo a la repugnancia. Se escuchó de nueva cuenta un chapoteo, pero no era una espesa gota de sustancia indefinida cayendo desde un punto inconcebible, era una pisada. Una la lisada de alguien, un ser que, pese a todo, estaba allí.

Se escucharon los pasos de aquel ser sin rumbo alguno, mientras su pies salpicaban aquella sustancia espesa, tirada en suelo, y sus pisadas movían carne y quebraban cascaras que crujían como las de un insecto. Pero él no era el único en ese lugar, se escuchaba el bramido ¡no! la exhalación lastimera de un ser que arrastraba hacía un lugar que carece de importancia mientras su movimiento se escuchaba como la rama podrida que intenta mover un cadáver en un pantano. Desde la completa oscuridad, ese lugar, esa habitación en tierra de nadie producía mareo y el deseo de vomitar ayudando a que aquel lugar se llenase de porquería.

El sonido de aquellos pasos se escuchó de nuevo, su dirección estaba en ese instante fija, aquel ser era en toda aquella negrura algo conformado por solo pies, y su caminar exalto hasta lo indecible a aquella cosa que se arrastraba moribunda por el suelo. Esa cosa lo sabía, esos pies en ningún momento dejaron de moverse. Eran los pies de su verdugo, los pies de un ejecutor enviado a matarle por el mayor de sus delitos, su mera existencia. Su caminar le decía en todo momento que todavía se encontraba allí. ¿Quién lol hubiese dicho? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquel joven, con características irreconocible gracias a la oscuridad, fuese un asesino? Pero en ese instante eso no importaba, estaba desmembrado, desollado y ciego; su lengua fue cortada por la espada de aquel joven y su mandíbula rota.

Ser arrastraba con desaparición, intentando con todos su medios alejarse del sonido de aquel caminar, que para aquella cosa era el sonido de la muerte. Su estómago sin piel se corroía contra el cemento a cada centímetro que conseguía avanzar, su mandíbula rota no podía contener la saliva en su boca, y esta se esparramaba por el suelo mezclándose con su cúprica sangre. Pero en su momento escuchó pasos, eran pasos diferentes a los de su verdugo, era un sonido que le decía con fuerza de grito dónde se encontraba la salida. Esa información, valiosa por sí misma, le dio un poco de esperanza en su lucha por la vida, por lo que comenzó a arrastrase con todo su ser hacía aquella dirección.

Entonces esos seres encontraron aquel lugar, el sonido de la caminata cesó y fue reemplazado por el de una antorcha quemada en la nada. En ese momento a excepción del fuego todo era silencio. Aquella cosa desesperada por encontrar la salida se arrastraba como un pez desesperado por encontrar agua, tal era su angustia. Pero no pudo hacer nada, mientras avanzaba en medio del dolor más augusto, restregándose en la tierra como una lija y chapoteando en su propia sangre, el pie de su verdugo le pisó la cara y cablo un espada en lo que quedaba de su abdomen. Entonces dijo.

—Llegan muy tarde— con una voz tan pausada que cada palabra parecía durar el doble. Entonces aquella cosa lo supo, no tenía duda alguna, las pisadas que le dijeron la ubicación de la salida pertenecían a los compañeros del verdugo. Ya no tenía sentido luchar, se resignó a su suerte, se resignó a la muerte.

Cosa curiosa a pesar todo, sus verdugos discutían, no podía verlos no tenía idea de cómo podrían ser pero su charla solo le decía lo poco que él valía entonces.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?— preguntó una voz femenina.

— Hice mi trabajo— respondió su verdugo— contuve a un demonio renegado y tal como se me ordenó no lo maté.

Aquella cosa no pudo evitar escuchar en la voz de su ejecutor una pequeña sombra de ironía.

— ¿Te parece que lo has detenido?— volvió a preguntar la misma joven.

— En efecto en este momento no se puede mover más allá de donde le permito ir, está completamente contenido.

— Si podías hacer esto ¿Por qué no lo mataste y ya?— preguntó la voz de un joven.

— Porque mis órdenes eran claras, no se me permitía matar a mi enemigo. –respondió de nuevo el verdugo.

— Si fuese necesario— dijo el otro joven— matarlo por la seguridad de toda la ciudad ¿lo harías aunque no hacerlo rompiera una orden?

— Claro— fue la respuesta—, pero en este caso no tenía sentido esforzarse.

Aquella frase fue para el ser moribundo en el suelo la prueba más álgida de lo insignificante que era él en ese instante. Era una nada un insecto aplastado con la cabeza consiente, ya no tenía sentido si quiera mantener la conciencia, pero el dolor de sus heridas lo mantenía despierto con terca tenacidad.

— ¿Te encuentra bien Issei? – Preguntó la voz de la joven. — estas muy pálido

— Sí, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes— dijo aquel joven llamado Issei— no sería mejor terminar rápido para irnos de aquí, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

— Tienes razón— dijo la joven— shirou muévete, yo terminaré con esto.

— Si así lo quiere— dijo su verdugo ¡Ah! Así que se llamaba shirou, para el moribundo era una formación sin importancia que llamó su atención. Escuchó los pasos de la joven acercándose a él, la ligereza de su caminar era nula, casi no producía ningún chapoteo y pronto la escuchó estar a no más de un metro. La bestia se relajó, cerró los ojos en su mente y esperó. En ese instante ya no era cada segundo, cada parte de este duraba una eternidad desesperante. Sonó un pequeño chasquido eléctrico y la conciencia de aquella bestia desapareció para siempre; ya no quedaba nada todo terminó, lo curioso es que para aquel ser eso fue lo mejor. Quizá, en una remota posibilidad, estaba feliz con su muerte, aquella cosa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"La he visto, he presenciado la muerte, la repugnancia, la oscuridad, la miseria. He conocido todo cuanto es aborrecible, todo lo que tortura a los hombres. Curiosamente el que me ha observado con ese mensaje, el que me ha atravesado hasta el corazón con su mirada, era ciego. El que me la ha ha dicho en su cruel naturaleza era ciego."

Issei se encontraba quieto, sentado en el diván del salón de club escribiendo una carta mental hacía sí mismo. Estaba completamente pálido, su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar. Tenía muchas dudas y no podía responder ninguna, tampoco hacer las preguntas correctas. En ese instante solo escuchaba.

Rodeando a Issei se encontraba toda una nobleza demoniaca, todo los sirvientes de una pieza de rey, él no tenía reamente importancia. A su alrededor se libraba una acalorada disputa, un joven de cabello rubio platino discutía con otro de cabello rojo blanquecino.

— ¡Eres un asesino!— gritaba el joven de cabello rubio

— No lo soy— respondió tajante el joven pelirrojo— el asesino es aquel que mata, yo todavía no lo he hecho.

— Es, por mucho, peor aquel que tortura a los hombres. — Dijo débilmente el primer joven— Dime cuál era tu meta al dejar a ese demonio así.

— No tenía meta alguna— fue la respuesta— se me dijo que lo detuviera, pero aquel demonio no esperó ni quiso discutir por nada. Naturalmente cuando la palabra falla es necesario recurrir al combate, pero no se me permitía matarlo, he ahí el resultado.

— Emiya Shirou, tu escusa es muy mala— le dijo su ama, la muchacha pelirroja, sentada en el diván de su escritorio.

—Supongo que así es— dijo él con cierto cinismo. — supongo que ahora me odian.

—No, no es así en lo absoluto— dijo la joven pelirroja—, aunque sea con cinismo, cumpliste las ordenes que se te dieron. Soy miembro de la familia Gremory reconozco algo que se cumplió según mis órdenes, pero Shirou, por favor, mantén la brutalidad al mínimo.

— no existe brutalidad que sea reconocida como algo bueno— dijo el joven rubio (Kiba para hacerlo rápido) con velocidad y cierto enojo.

— Si dices eso— le respondió Shirou en ese momento—, es que no conoces que tan horrible es el mundo.

— ¿conocerlo? Soy un demonio, sé que es la crueldad, pero ello no justifica ser un monstruo.

— Entonces ¿Qué son los demonios?

— El hombre es muchas veces peor que un rey demonio—dijo Kiba con cierta pesadumbre—, nuestro objetivo no es demostrar crueldad o poder. La vida de un demonio no se rige en ello. Mas no sé qué es lo que realmente buscamos.

— Y eso me ayuda mucho— dijo Shirou con ironía.

Rias empezó a hartarse de esa conversación sin objetivo. Ella no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia como para soportar una discusión sin base, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y dijo con fuerza— Dejen de discutir, no son niños compórtense. Kiba, cálmate. Shirou, solo te pido que no exaltes la barbarie ¿Qué obtendríamos con un sacrificio innecesario? Aun con todo no es necesario torturar, y más si, como en tu caso, no se obtiene nada de la tortura.

—Lo comprendo— dijo Shirou—. Y he de añadir que me sorprende lo razonables que son tus palabras.

— Eres un maldito— le dijo Kiba al joven pelirrojo con rabia.

—Si estoy maldito—respondió el joven pelirrojo—es menester romper la maldición; quizá ustedes tengan la forma de romper este encantamiento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—le preguntó Rias con cierta extrañeza

— Implica el por qué me uní a ustedes— fue la respuesta— en este punto carece de desarrollo.

—No confío en ti— le dijo Kiba de manera directa observándolo como si fuese un asesino.

— ¡Cállense!— gritó Akeno, que pese a no decir nada en esa conversación ya estaba harta—ustedes son compañeros, si no confían mutuamente solo nos traerán la perdición. Cálmense y dejen de discutir.

La intervención de Akeno fue un bálsamo que alivió de aquella estresante conversación. Sobra decir, entonces, que ambos callaron. Aun así, el silencio de los dos jóvenes se expandió a través de todo el salón, era incómodo y todos lo sabían. El reloj repicaba, marcaba las 11 con treinta minutos, el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y desde las afueras aquella sala parecía una morada de bandidos, y el silencio continuaba. Ya pasados cinco minutos una voz interrumpió el con brusquedad.

—Presidenta, el peón no ha hecho nada desde que llegamos— la persona que dijo esto fue Koneko, aquella niña de pelo blanco con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

— Tienes razón— respondió Rías— Issei… Issei te encuentras bien.

Pero a estas palabras no hubo respuesta, la mente de Issei no se encontraba en ese lugar ni en ese presente, se hallaba en la habitación oscura de la que habían salido unas horas antes. El joven repetía el momento una y otra vez, había comprendido que Emiya Shirou era ahora el nuevo siervo de su ama. Pero aquella revelación carecía por completo de importancia, no se refería a quién fuese el nuevo sirviente, era lo que este había conseguido. Aquella estancia llena de carne, el olor y su propia sorpresa solo le gritaban una cosa ¡ERES DÉBIL, ERES PATÉTICO E INSIGNIFICANTE! ¿Qué podría decir un ser humano cuando ha notado su inutilidad? Pero Issei no era un humano, era un demonio y eso lo entristecía más.

—Issei, Issei…— repetía Rias contantemente pero el joven no daba respuesta alguna. Ciertamente, ya era obvio para ellos que aquel joven no les prestaba ninguna clase de atención. Por lo que en medio de cierto hastío, Koneko decidió regresarlo a la realidad de manera directa y sin palabras, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe lo tiró al suelo e Issei estuvo inconciente durante escasos tres segundos, tras los cuales se despertó confundido.

Ya despierto, vio la habitación barroca en donde se encontraba, las farolas y le gente que le rodeaba, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no se percató cuando entro a ese lugar. Se sintió estúpido al notar que no estaba consiente de nada.

—Issei ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Akeno al joven tirado en el suelo.

—Sí, me encuentro bien, solo estaba meditando.

—Es bueno que pienses— le dijo Kiba a Issei—, siempre que no lo hagas en medio de un combate y te causes la muerte.

—No creo ser tan tonto. Aun así es probable que muera con o sin pensamientos.

— Issei, no es necesario que te preocupes por ello— le dijo Rias en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó él.

— ahora es solo un Hipótesis, cuando tenga más información te lo diré todo.

—Lo comprendo— dijo Issei con desgana.

Pero había algo que merecía más la atención de Issei, con todo lo que se la había explicado, todavía faltaba un detalle muy simple "presentar al nuevo miembro" o al menos a él mismo, no era necesario decir su nombre, pero si Rias tenía un caballero nuevo por cortesía era necesario presentarlo y así lo exigió. — ¿Cuál es la nueva pieza que pertenece a este juego?— fue su pregunta.

—Issei— le dijo Rias— él es Emiya Shirou, espero tu relación con él sea amistosa.

— Sí— respondió el joven—, pero no pregunté eso, no hay nadie en la escuela que no le conozca. Yo soy un peón ¿Qué pieza es él?

—Bueno— dijo la muchacha pelirroja—, Emiya Shirou es un alfil.

Simple, e Issei estaba ligeramente sorprendido, no implicaba más de aquello de lo que esas palabras significaban, Emiya Shirou es un alfil.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un incendio en una gran casa, las escaleras destruidas, las vigas cayendo y los muros de concreto que impedían salir. La gente muere quemada y el agua de las tuberías es un vapor hirviente. Cualquiera quisiera no haber estado allí, aquellos gritos de insondable sufrimiento, personas orando, rogando para salir con vida. Los que se encontraban en aquella casa, lloraban gemían y morían, amén del polvo que les impedía siquiera quejarse. Esas personas seguían siendo humanos, aunque fuesen crueles asesinos, sus gritos de agonía recordaba, gritando con fuerza, que tenían una conciencia y una humanidad. Pero aun así no podía obviarse lo obvio, si eran 15 o 20 personas los que morían, de la manera más cruel, en aquella casa, seguramente podrían salvarse 50, 60 u 80 personas que no serían asesinadas. Unos asesinos, la gente que murió en aquel lugar eran unos asesinos. Era una lógica muy simple, si podían salvarse 3 la muerte de un ser humano era justificada.

A pesar de esto, aquel que observó aquellos gritos de sufrimiento, aquel que cerró las puertas de aquella vivienda bloqueando la entrada como si un golem la bloquease, aquel que le prendió fuego, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él sabía, con cruda certeza, que realmente nada podía hacer… y observó, como un cruel verdugo, la muerte de aquellas personas, observó el pasar del tiempo con lenta parsimonia. Era lo menos que podía hacer, "acompañar a sus víctimas". Pasadas unas horas la casa se encontraba completamente deshecha, apenas si se mantenían en pie unas cuantas vigas. El joven, le cual estaba sentado a unos 50 metros viendo el fuego al atardecer, se fue entonces, el viento ondeaba su cabello rojo y su mente estaba embargada en la tristeza. No podría decirse con certeza, ni entonces ni ahora, pero parecía, a la luz del sol poniente, que aquel joven lloraba. Él no lo recuerda y nosotros tampoco.

En ese momento, Emiya Shirou se despertó, preparándose rápidamente, salió de su casa, tenía trabajo que hacer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—Anda ser infinito, anda ser despreciable. Corazón que, volcando en los sublimes recuerdos, le es imposible conmoverse. ¿Cuánto dolor traería el que ya no puede ver, enceguecido por la ira? Cae y vislumbra el abismo, negro y lleno de cenizas. Tú lo has construido, tú no lloras a los muertos, tú no sientes dolor. Miralo y ve al mundo consumirse contigo.

Era una mente distinta la que, como proveniente de un espíritu carcomido, le hablaba entonces a hyoudou Issei. Mientras este, preparándose para ir a la escuela, se arreglaba el uniforme. Aquella voz era extrañamente tétrica, su hablar era ronco y famélico, no podía el joven saber por su tono si era hombre o mujer. En todo caso el muchacho consideró que aquella voz era un signo de locura, de la sangre vista y un símbolo de una maldición mental. Issei veía a aquel ser invisible como el signo que acaecía su transformación completa a un demonio.

Sea lo que sea salió de su habitación y desayunó, sus padres estaban callados, viendo como el rostro de su hijo les impedía pronunciar palabra. Era un silencio incomodo que a nadie le importaba. Hecho esto Iseei se retiró, abrió la puerta de hogar y vio, en la acera a dos personas. El hombre de cabello rojo blanquecino y al muchacho rubio.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— les preguntó disimulando mal la sorpresa que esto le causaba.

—Una orden sencilla— le respondió Shirou— "evitar que te maten"

Ante aquella frase Issei apenas pudo reír con ironía. ¿Es en serió? – les dijo.

—No tenemos motivos para mentir, y menos para visitarte ahora— le dijo Kiba con fiereza— sino se nos hubiese encomendado. Te desmallas con facilidad y eres susceptible a las heridas.

— Es decir, necesitas que te cuiden— intervino Shirou con franca decepción.

Naturalmente el que viniesen no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Issei, lo que realmente le dolía era su notoria inutilidad. Inquietante indiferencia, lo acompañaban porque necesitaba protección, pero también, con ello, le decían de manera clara que no era necesario, aquel que requiere de un escudo en el combate posee menos respeto que aquel que porta dos espadas o una pesada claymore. Así se sentía Issei como aquel que requiere dos escudos porque no puede defenderse por sí mismo y tampoco atacar, ya lo había corroborado cinco veces. Era triste.

Aun con todo, aquellos escudos parecían estar hechos de imanes iguales.

— Debo admitir que cuando me dijeron que debía protegerte estaba bastante sorprendido— le dijo Shirou con bastante franqueza.

—Ciertamente— respondió el joven rubio—, pero yo podría hacer este trabajo perfectamente solo,…incluso con un cuchillo de cocina.

— ¿En serio?— dijo el joven pelirrojo— si es así entonces mi presencia aquí sobra… Que estén bien… hasta luego.

— Tienes el descaro— le dijo Kiba a Shirou con disgusto mientras este se alejaba— de abandonar tu trabajo. ¡Eres un…! (No trascribiré el insulto, carece de importancia, pero podéis creer en cualquier blasfemia)

— Me insulta— dijo Shirou con petulancia, pero más que una respuesta parecía ser un llamado, una insinuación a la ira— aquel que no pudo defenderse a sí mismo.

— ¡Y este, que no pudo defenderse a sí mismo- respondió Kiba con ímpetu- tiene más respeto por su palabra que aquel que sí!

La persona que (en teoría) estaban protegiendo tenía más miedo de ellos dos y de un posible combate entre ellos que de un enemigo cualquiera que lo atacase en ese momento.

\- ¿No es respecto a la palabra- dijo el joven de cabello rojo blanquecino- el creer en lo que has dicho y, con ello, aceptar que no soy necesario?

-Podría ser- respondió el otro joven-, pero solo tergiversando mis palabras. Si has dicho algo cúmplelo.

-BAH, esto no importa- dijo Shirou con cierto fastidio-, es de día, en el camino a una escuela con mucha gente. Realmente aquí no hago falta, no es necesario intimidar de más, no creo que nuestros enemigos sean tan idiotas.

Dicho eso, el joven se largó (no merece la pena usar otro termino), se fue, rápidamente se alejó de Kiba e Iseei y este último lo perdió de vista entes que el primero. Con ello solo restaba irse a la escuela. Y así se hizo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No es necesario limitarse a lo que un camino sin peligros y sin problemas es, describirlo sería muy simple. Como el lector supondrá ello sería muy aburrido, limitándome a decir que tanto Issei como Kiba llegaron a la escuela sin problemas y esta los recibió con su acostumbrado ambiente.

Por otra parte, los dos se sorprendieron al enterarse que Shirou, el cual, como ya sabemos, se largó, había llegado tiempo después de ellos, para ser precisos llegó tarde. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bien, la respuesta se encuentra en una tergiversación, una curiosa tergiversación. El joven de cabello rojo blanquecino estaba caminando, sus pasos eran lentos y su mirada fija en cada detalle de lo que frente a ella aparecía. Él estaba buscando algo ¿Qué? No lo diré, pero si afirmaré que, sea lo que sea, lo que buscaba tenía un interés bastante particular, no solo le interesaba a él sino a todo el grupo para el cual ahora servía.

-estoy seguro que lo sentí con el incidente del sacerdote loco- dijo con cierta desgana-, pero pareciera que ha desaparecido de la ciudad, se ha ido, ja, ja, ja, ja… ¿acaso tenía interés en la joven que lo acompañaba? Vaya mierda ¿Dónde estás pequeña rata?

En todo caso, a pesar de la lentitud de sus pasos Shirou se dirigía a la escuela. Lento pero seguro tenía un objetivo fijo; pero incluso cuando la tarea humana sea de lo más sencilla la naturaleza nunca te dejara hacerlo con tranquilidad, más si eres un demonio. El joven pelirrojo caminó, de una manera pausada cruzó un árbol de abeto, en medio de una calle gris muy pequeña y al hacerlo sintió una energía que lo envolvió como un manto, una ventisca repentina que lo golpeó con energía, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza. Al soltarlo, como si aquella energía fuera una dama esquiva, Shirou cayó al suelo mareado, intentó ponerse de pie pero la piernas le flaquearon, tenía la mirada borrosa y era incapaz de ver a más de 10 centímetros al frente de sí mismo. Pero el joven de cabello rojo blanquecino sintió como si la tierra a su alrededor desapareciera.

Ya al ponerse de pie, ya con la mirada aclarada, él no se encontraba en una calle pequeña cerca de un abeto. Era un lugar totalmente distinto un lugar que obviaba todo lo que podía pensarse correcto. Shirou se encontraba en una habitación, o un salón, o una casa, o un castillo, o una fortaleza o el interior de una montaña, todo de magnitudes difícilmente apreciables y de un color azul profundo. Dicho color era tan frío que solo su presencia permitía a la temperatura bajar 10 grados Kelvin. El suelo parecía de hielo o de cristal opaco, aunque también podría ser Halita. Las paredes, las que difícilmente alcanzaban a notarse, eran picudas y lisas a la vez, el azul de su propio comportamiento las dotaba de personalidad. La profundidad y la lógica desaparecían de aquel lugar.

Shirou atravesó aquella indescifrable sala, y mientras avanzaba notó cuadros, o fotos vivientes con personas (dibujadas o fotografiadas con el más obsesivo de los detalles) que parecían vivir dentro de los mundos de aquellos cuadros; eran tierras completamente vivas que no se acercaban a nadie porque los marcos de las fotografías actuaban como ventanas irrompibles. Debajo de cada una de ellas una inscripción, Shirou leyó atentamente y con detenimiento las pocas que pudo notar. Eran tres líneas en cada epitafio que decían lo siguiente

Rodrigo Diaz de vivar: caballero notable, guerrero sorprendente,

Clasificación: héroe; nivel 3.5

Se rechaza debido a su propia nobleza.

Roland le preux, incansable e inagotable, a de vivir una leyenda.

Clasificación: héroe; nivel 4

Se rechaza debido a su odio, racismo y fanatismo.

Sirgud das volsug, insuperable e inigualable, su nombre ha de ser inmortalizado

Clasificación: héroe; nivel 4.2

Se rechaza debido a su excesiva confianza.

El Pelida Aquiles, no existe otro como él los poetas recordaran su nombre por generaciones

Clasificación: héroe, nivel 4.2

Se rechaza debido a su excesiva cólera que solo causará infinitos males.

Gaius Marius: gran dirigente, estratega inigualable.

Clasificación: héroe, nivel 3.

Se rechaza ya que no sabe dirigir su ambición.

Aníbal barca: si ha de existir guerrero envidiable es él.

Clasificación: héroe, nivel 3.5.

Grandes victorias le ha ceñido, pero se rechaza ya que no podría controlarlo.

Jeanne d'Arc: si existe ha de ser contado y no hay mejor narrador que la pureza por ello ella es la doncella de Orleans

Clasificación: héroe, nivel 5

Aquel no que no necesita poder no es necesario otorgárselo, por ello se rechaza.

Así como estos, había muchos otros epitafios, con diferentes nombres, con diferentes personalidades de la historia. Cualquiera que por motivos que no hace falta explicar entrara en aquel lugar por, digamos, "la puerta principal" diría que se haya en un lugar extraño, o en la habitación de un dios coleccionista. Pero Shirou no era una de esas personas, su mente se desvió en gran medida de esa suposición, sus ideas no podían estar más alejadas que de esa impresión común.

\- ¡El trono de los héroes!- dijo el joven y esas fueron sus primeras palabras tras haber sido abrasado por aquella extraña fuerza. No dijo más, no dijo absolutamente nada más, estaba mudo. Aquella habitación lo sorprendió de tal manera que a Shirou le era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna, pero no hacía falta. Digamos también que el visitante común como Shirou se equivocaron en su apreciación, pero he de ser franco, la naturaleza de aquel lugar y su extraña atmosfera hacen tan complicado afirmar cualquier cosa que, sinceramente, hacen preferible cualquiera de las otras interpretaciones.

El joven siguió caminando, continuó avanzando y leyendo los epitafios con tal lentitud que era exasperante. La naturaleza del tiempo en aquel castillo era tan difusa que no puedo afirmar si el joven pelirrojo estuvo leyendo un minuto o seis horas. Pero incluso en lo más lento, la tarea más tediosa tiene un fin y en este caso es igual. No pasó mucho tiempo, o por el contrario pasó una eternidad, antes de que Shirou llegase, a través de un sinfín de caminos de enrevesada naturaleza, a una extraña sala.

Aquel lugar era diferente al resto, era más sencillo y podía decirse con completa seguridad que era un gran salón. En él, colgadas de las paredes como si fuera un tapis, había pantallas, no eran cuadros ni fotografías, eran pantallas de una definición no descubierta. En ellas se vislumbraba fuego y guerra, pero también paz. Era una paz extraña, un pájaro durmiendo entre las balas y el fuego de una sonrisa. Con todo el joven de cabello blanquecino estaba asombrado, no tanto por lo que veía, sino por la normalidad de todo. También, tres lapidas, o más que lapidas monumentos, o más que monumento estantes muy bello.

En esto último, a aquellos estantes brillaban, brillaban como si reflejaran una luz que no provenía de ninguna parte. Los tres eran hipnotizantes, tenían forma de una pequeña pirámide escalonada. El primero, el que Shirou tenía a su derecha, brillaba con un azul aguamarina intenso, el de su izquierda brillaba con un rojo con remates dorados, y el del centro pululaba entre el negro y el dorado. En dos de los tres estantes había un objeto, que flotaba como si un viento suave lo elevara. A quien le faltara su reliquia era al estante rojo, en el azul no podía verse del todo bien, era como si a los ojos de Shirou fuera un objeto indistinguible, pero ciertamente, le producía dolor el sentir la presencia de aquel objeto, que parecía envuelto en niebla. Pero en el estante del centro si había claridad. Flotando cual espada de Damocles otra espada. Tenía un mango color rojo, era largo, suficiente como para dos pares de manos, el cuerpo de la hoja, parecía un dispositivo que se habría para liberar una hoja hecha de luz. Si es así entonces la espada tenía dos partes, la primera que se unía al mango a través de un círculo enchapado en uno de sus costados y que, alrededor de este poseía la forma más simple de un mandoble, con un refuerzo extra en la parte izquierda. La segunda parte se unía como una grapa a la parte derecha de la hoja alargando aquella zona con el aspecto de una katana. Todo tenía un color que, a falta de mayor claridad, parecía provenir de quien lo mira.

Shirou se concentró en aquella hoja, observándola durante un rato, tras el cual escuchó pasos. Observando su dirección notó que parecían provenir de ninguna parte, y así, como si fuese un alma repentina, apareció un joven. Aquella persona camino por la habitación ignorando a Shirou por completo. Era un joven con presencia de viejo, tenía una camisa roja y unos pantalones cafés que le llegaban a hasta los tobillos, ojos azules y cabello rubio despeinado, no parecía tener más de 17 años, sus brazos no eran demasiado largos y su mirada era tranquila, no parecía ser violento o tener deseo de guerra. Se acercó a la espada, la miró con detenimiento y la tocó ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos. Tras esto observó al que lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- Te veo aquí, tal como quería- le dijo a Shirou aquel hombre- no te diré dónde estas, no te diré que es todo esto.

Tras esto el joven rodeó un poco la espada y ubicándose entre ella y Shirou le dijo este último – no sería divertido si te lo dijera tan rápido ¿no lo crees? Aun así, mirala- el joven señaló la espada- ¿no es bella? Todo tiene su momento y llegara en el que sabrás que es, a menos que te conviertas en cualquiera de los otros retratos. En todo caso ven a visitarme.

Tras decir esas palabras otra energía rodeo a Shirou, esta vez era visible y de un color morado, lo rodeó con fuerza y lo estranguló con una soga, se vio envuelto en una nube de torbellino que lo halaba con fiereza. La habitación, la extraña mazmorra se vieron desvanecidas y Shirou notó como si saliera de una montaña nevada. Cualquier palabra al respecto no tendría sentido y luego después de un rato él golpeó con el duro concreto. Como un huracán todos sus sentidos volvieron y vio aquel lugar, la calle estrecha tras el abeto y lo embargó el dolor, rodeándolo por completo cual millar de agujas. Ya nada tenía sentido y Shirou intentando ponerse de pie se vio vomitando, expulsando algo que no parecía de su cuerpo. Ya tenía búsquedas que hacer y ahora sin noción del tiempo se desmayó.

 **Nota del autor**

 **Primero, este es mi primer fanfín.**

 **Segundo, sea cual sea tu opinión, me alegraría conocerla independientemente del idioma o país al que pertenezcas.**

 **Tercero si te preguntas ¿Qué versión de Shirou uso lo revelare más tarde?**

 **Cuarto no soy muy fanático del ecchi pero al ser dxd es necesario, mas no se usara en exceso, así mismo habrá unos cambios en la personalidad de Issei, no será cien por ciento de las novelas ni del anime y va a tener su propio desarrollo.**


	5. hola

Hola a todo el mundo de habla hispana, inglesa, japonesa o cualquier otro que este leyendo esto abro este espacio para que me comenten me hablen de lo que piensan referentes a esta historia.

Comente, opine, las opiniones positivas me motivan a continuar y la negativas a mejorar. No se limiten por su lengua, comente independientemente de que hablen alemán, francés, italiano o cualquier idioma, actualmente con la ayuda de internet se puede entender casi cualquier idioma y a pesar de que el traductor automático de google no es muy bueno si permite trasmitir las palabras escritas. Por lo tanto los invito a comentar, independientemente que quieran insultarme o apoyarme.

A hora si adivina quién es el hombre rubio que apareció al final, publicare el capítulo en 5 días, creo que la descripción que di de él no es tan vaga como la del anterior episodio y esta vez si podrán adivinarlo, aquella persona que lo adivine, borrare su mensaje para evitar spoiler y le mandare un boceto del capítulo 5 como recompensa.

Dicho todo esto me despido, espero que lo adivine y que disfrutaran el capítulo anterior.


	6. capitulo 5 alfiles

**Si soy un vago lo se, esta vez no fue por la universidad si no porque simplemente me daba pereza subirlo, lo lamento si alguien estaba desesperado por leerlo o ansioso por saber que pasara, bueno aquí esta que lo disfruten**

Un martilleo incesante se escuchaba, volquetas con materiales de construcción que se movían rápidamente y el rechinar de las grúas era el sonido de las construcciones cercanas, era un barrio que por lo que se podía ver se modernizaba, los viejos y antiguos edificios, quedaban atrás para dar paso a unos más modernos y lujosos. Era viejo o eso parecía, la tubería que en su día debieron verse hermosas a hora se veían oxidadas y desechas, el edificio no tenía más de 5 pisos de alto, la fachada estaba de roída por el viento y la pintura parecía que se deshilara con la brisa más suave. El edificio solo por su fachada se podría pensar que estaba abandonado o casi inhabitado, era obvio pensar que en aquel lugar no viviera gente con familia o animales, las personas que vivan el en viejo edificio, deberían ser todos soltero, con recursos económicos escasos.

Rias y akeno se preguntaban cómo alguien podía vivir y soportar aquel ruido, incluso para ella el ruido era molesto y se preguntaba si el ruido pararía cuando anocheciera, era tarde pero no lo suficiente para que el sol se ponga, era un lugar raro para vivir incluso para una persona normal, ellas suponían que las personas que Vivian aquí debían pasar poco tiempo antes de marcharse o suicidarse, en las noticias del pueblo habían hablado que en ese edificio se cometían muchos suicidios, por lo que Rias se preguntaba por qué él quiso vivir en este desecho edificio.

Desde su punto de vista no tenía sentido, la matrícula y pensión de la academia kuoh era bastante cara por lo que la mayoría del alumnado era de familia económicamente estable, así que por lo general era imposible encontrarse con alguien que viviera este lugar.

Rias y akeno continuaron subiendo por el viejo edificio mientras la madera del piso rechinaba al unísono del el sonido de sus pisadas, era algo incómodo para las dos, pero aun así siguieron subiendo hasta encontrar el número del apartamento y el nombre que esperaban que digiera.

-Emiya – dijo akeno mientras leía el nombre que estaba en la placa de la puerta, el papel estaba doblado y un poco arrugado, metido dentro de la pequeña placa con brusquedad, el buzón que estaba al lado de la puerta no estaba mejor, se podían ver múltiples sobres apilados, por lo que se podía ver eran todos facturas, de la luz, agua, gas y notas del cobrador, pero todos estaban sin abrir como si al inquilino no le importara.

Rias tocó el timbre del apartamento con su mano derecha con una pasividad impropia de ella, era como si el lugar donde estaba le quitara las energías. El sonido del timbre resonó por todo el edificio o eso ellas podrían haberlo jurado, pero nadie abrió la puerta, ellas observaron otra vez el papel de la placa, los dos ideogramas de la placa que claramente decía Emiya, era frio, era como si en esos ideogramas se escondiera una profunda tristeza. Akeno y Rias se quedaron paradas frente a la puerta agudizaron sus sentidos esperando a que se prendiera alguna luz o que alguien se parara en la mirilla de la puerta. Pero no se oía nada.

Rias se sintió confusa, pero esperó un poco y volvió a llamar a la puerta esta vez no tocó el timbre, golpeo la puerta con el puño era un golpe seco y fuerte pero con la delicadeza de una dama. Y otra vez nada.

-Rias por lo general esto no se debería hacer, pero- dijo akeno

-hacer qué Akeno

-bueno lo más normal es pedir autorización para poder entrar no

-así que entrar por la fuerza, estas sugiriéndome

-bueno es una oportunidad estupenda, para saber quién es el realmente

Rias hiso un breve pausa

-está bien comprueba que no allá alguna trampa

-si-respondió akeno haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Akeno comprobó que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y movió su mano al frente de ella. En ella se creó una pequeña bola de luz de color verde que tenía casi el mismo tamaño de la mano. Entonces la bola de luz se dirigió suavemente hacia la puerta. Y esperó a que la puerta se abriera por efecto del hechizo que había utilizado, Clac

-parece que ya podemos entrar-dijo akeno mientras tomaba la cerradura de la puerta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se desvanece en la oscuridad una intransigencia sin sentido, digámoslo así. No carece de sentido exponerlo cuando el alma de un demonio no comprende la verdadera naturaleza de lo que es realmente. Aun suponiendo que lo verdaderamente importante no es tú naturaleza sino tus objetivos, no puede decirse que por ser un demonio la vida se lleve a la maldad, o al menos no podía decirlo Emiya Shirou. Él se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en una calle estrecha junto a un abeto, el árbol lo protegía del sol y por aquella calle no cruzaba nadie. Su cuerpo no podía moverse, pero su mente bailaba y discernía sobre la naturaleza de la conciencia.

A medida que dichas ideas se concentraron cada vez más en la nada, Shirou vio, dentro de un sueño inalcanzable, un Jinja (templo japonés, "literalmente lugar del dios") antiguo al que se accedía a través de unas largas escaleras de piedra. La entrada de aquel lugar era de madera sin pintar y un techo de arquitectura clásica decorados con tejas aguamarinas, era una entrada robusta y debajo de esta estaba tapizado con baldosas de barro. Pero algo había mal, si bien la entrada representaba la necesaria purificación para orar a los dioses, esta vez era lo contrario. Del templo salía más corrupción que el mundo que lo rodeaba, ese templo no podía pertenecerle a un monje, o eso él lo podía jurar, era tan real la visión que se podía palpar, pero Shirou observo como una luz, si una luz que lo segaba, era el poder divino de los dioses, no Shirou se dijo a sí mismo, no podía serlo, era algo parecido pero carecía de la fuerza del dios supremo y debajo de la luz estaba Issei y akeno como esperando. Hay el sueño se disipo y Shirou volvió a la realidad.

Vio el abeto, la calle vaciá y sentía como su cuerpo recuperaba sus fuerzas o partes de ellas, lo importante es que ya se podía parar, comenzó a caminar al ritmo que sus piernas podían darle, no era un paso rápido, pero si lo suficiente, Shirou sabía que su objetivo estaba ya perdido, la pequeña rata que había sentido se ocultaba, tal vez no era tan estúpido como él creía. En todo caso tenía que volver a la escuela y lo tenía que hacer rápido, pero primero tenía algo que hacer, su ropa estaba demasiado sucia, no eran manchas, ni mugre, pero si resto del polvo que se había pegado a su ropa por esta tirado en la calle durante tanto tiempo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, para los seres de la noche, la sensación de ser bañados por la fragancia de la luna era reconfortante, era como si el cuerpo se desvistiera solo para poder sentir su aroma en la piel, era simple para los demonios la oscuridad de la noche, la penumbra de esta iluminada solo por la luz de luna era maravillosa, bueno eso podrían decirlo.

Akeno y Rias caminaba suavemente por la ciudad dirigiéndose a la escuela para poder reunirse con sus amigos y siervos, a pesar de poder utilizar la magia para poder teletransportarse al club del oculto, Rias decidió que tomaran el tren y caminaran hasta la escuela. Para akeno esta decisión era algo ridícula, pero no objeto la decisión, ella ya sabía las aficiones de Rias por la cultura japonesa.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de la vieja ciudad y Rias veía con maravilla la arquitectura de la ciudad donde residía, akeno le preguntó-¿no te pereció extraño?

\- un poco- respondió la chica de pelo carmesí- en esa habitación no había nada, ni cama, ropa, platos, comida, solo marcas de un trípode junto a la ventana

-eso no fue lo más raro-dijo akeno

\- cierto, la inmobiliaria a la que llamamos después de entrar, nos dijeron que los servicios fueron cortados por el propio arrendador, porque este solo necesitaba un lugar donde dormir y en ningún mes ha dejado de pagar el alquiler.

-seguramente alquilo el lugar como treta

-es lo más probable, aun así porque había marcas de que hubiera un trípode en ese lugar

-tal vez Shirou es una clase de pervertido en cubierto y al ser descubierto cambio de hogar-dijo akeno mientras miraba a Rias con mirada de degenerada

\- a ti te encantaría no es así

\- o vamos Rias los más santos son por lo general los mejores en estos temas-respondió la pelinegra mientras ponía sus dedos en su boca

.- de todos modos tenemos que regresar al club, ya casi van a empezar los clientes a activar los contratos de invocación

-entonces nos tele transportamos a la sala principal del club

-si- respondió Rias con tristeza, ya que una de las cosas que más le gustaba era caminar por las calles de la ciudad kuoh

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shirou estaba delante de la puerta, que decía que ese apartamento, le pertenecía, lo primero que noto en el susodicho inmueble era que habían entrado, él ya sabía quiénes lo habían hecho, quienes más que unos jóvenes entrarían y no se fijarían en el hilo que al abrirse se rompería, a pesar de que cerró ese apartamento con llave, el preveía que si necesitaba una treta de donde vivía o vivió y esa trampa era ese horrible apartamento, pero para Shirou era increíble que incluso habían dejado su firma mágica en el lugar

-Akeno- pensó Shirou cuando entró en el apartamento para ver si revisaron el apartamento, Shirou llego a la sala del inmueble y abrió la ventana, precisamente donde había puesto el trípode del telescopio que usaba para observar la casa de Issei, en ese momento uso su refuerzo para mejorar su vista y ver mejor la casa de Issei, a pesar de poder hacer esto, el uso prolongado de esta magia podía dañar sus ojos y volverlos inservibles, por lo que había decidido, utilizar un telescopio, este aparato no solo era más útil sino que además no lo agotaba, en caso de tener que salir a pelear.

Shirou salió de ese lugar apestado de muerte y soledad y mientras ponía el hilo y cerraba, la puerta con llave pensaba- al parecer no me tienen confianza, bueno era de esperarse, yo tampoco confiaría en alguien como yo- pensando esto Shirou salió caminando del edificio riéndose de sí mismo- aun así es increíble que esa Rias no se haya dado cuenta que en esta ciudad hay más de dos demonios de raza pura, sin mencionar que los ángeles caídos han invadido su territorio, tal vez solo otra estúpida jovencita- pensó Shirou mientras caminaba al apartamento donde residía.

El edificio era viejo pero estaba bien cuidado, la cacera era una mujer mayor que había heredado la propiedad cuando su marido había muerto, más que un edificio era una casa muy antigua de estilo japonés, como los hijos de la mujer estaban en el extranjero estudiando o estaban trabajando en Tokio. La señora había decidido alquilar habitaciones a extraños, era una viejita muy particular ya que no le importaba quienes fueran sus inquilinos y no se metía en sus vidas, ella solo le importaba que le pagaran el alquiler de las habitaciones a cambio esta le permitía comer, bañarse y dormir en su hogar.

Para Shirou esta política estaba bien, no comía casi nunca en la casa y solo la bañera era de importancia para él, pero el hecho de tener un lugar donde dormir lo reconfortaba de cierto modo, seguramente para él era como el calor de su hogar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El viento soplaba, la brisa de la mañana de un fin de semana en Japón era una experiencia maravillosa, más si hacía calor. El parque estaba parcialmente vacío, no había pasado aun el mediodía, pero los padres saben que el sol de entre las 10 de la mañana y 1 de la tarde puede quemar la piel, por lo que la cantidad de niños que salían a jugar era minúscula, por no decir nula, aun así en ese desolado parque un joven estaba haciendo ejercicio o bueno eso intentaba

-a pesar de que con la ayuda de akeno y Kiba logre despertá mi sacred gear aun soy demasiado débil, tengo que entrenar mi cuerpo- grito el chico agarrado del pasamanos intentando elevar el cuerpo para poder sacar masa muscular, el joven elevo su cuerpo una vez, que fue efectivo, pero al intentar elevar su cuerpo una vez, una de sus muñecas, se distendió y quedo colgando de una mano y con la fuerza de su otra mano intento elevarse por segunda vez fallando irremediablemente, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose el trasero

\- supongo que es inútil, no tengo que volverme tan fuerte como ellos- pensó Issei mientras la imagen de Kiba y Shirou aparecían en su cabeza

-si lo haces a si nunca progresaras Issei

-Shirou- dijo Issei girándose para ver quien le hablaba

Shirou llevaba un suéter verde pálido, con una camisa blanca debajo de ella con unos jean azules y unos convert negros

-si haces la dominadas de esa forma, con tu complexión corpórea actual tus muñecas se romperán

-ahh entonces como se hacen- pregunto Issei a Shirou

-tienes que agarrarte a la barra con tus palmas mirándote, no de frente, de esa forma, la fuerza de palanca será más óptima y podrá hacer más de una.

-gracias- dijo inclinándose ante Shirou- por cierto que haces aquí, después de que nos separamos ayer nadie te ha visto

-no he dormido bien estos días, de modo que aproveche que el mediocre me eximia de mi responsabilidad y fui a dormir.

-cuál es el problema tuyo con Kiba

-quien sabe, tal vez sienta envidia de mi o tal vez su orgullo está herido- dijo Shirou sentándose en el suelo

-¿que?

-seguramente él creía que era el mejor espadachín que había en esta ciudad

-¿su orgullo está herido?-pregunto Issei, quien también se había sentado en el suelo

-según lo que entiendo las piezas malignas mejoran las habilidades dependiendo de cuál se usa ¿no?, el caballo mejora la velocidad y el manejo de las espadas, el alfil mejora la magia, la torre la fuerza y la defensa y la reina todas al mismo tiempo.

-así es- respondió Issei

-bueno es claro que ese chico tiene un objetivo el cual cumplir, no me interesa cual sea pero, creo que él pensaba que con su fuerza actual podría cumplirlo y que un ser humano común te derrote es una gran humillación

-espera un momento, tú fuiste el que dejo a Kiba con vendas hace una semana

-captas rápido chico

-es por eso que no confía en ti, no creo que ni akeno sea capaz de hacerle eso a Kiba

-o por eso no te preocupes no es como que quiera caerle bien

-pero con migo es diferente, espera no será que ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI-grito Issei mientras intentaba correr, antes de que Shirou lo tomara de la camisa

-por supuesto que no idiota, soy completamente heterosexual, de hecho a diferencia de ti yo no soy virgen

-que como sabes que aun soy virgen

-tienes novia

-no

-casi todas las chicas te detestan no es a si

-si

-bueno hay tienes tu respuesta

-espera como perdiste la virginidad-pregunto Issei con curiosidad y con morbosidad en su voz

En ese momento el ojo de Shirou no dejaba de titilar, se preguntaba cómo es que el tema había salido a colación

-eso es privado

\- vamos por lo menos dime su nombre

-¿su nombre?-si la chica con quien lo hiciste

-se llamaba Rin tohsaka-dijo Shirou con tristeza en su voz

-¿es de otra escuela?, ¿es linda?, ¿tiene unas grandes tetas?- pregunto Issei sin importale lo que Shirou sentía

-te respondería, pero tenemos compañía no es así señorita

-uuuh- grito una voz femenina que se estaba acercando a ellos

Issei se sorprendió que Shirou se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de la jovencita y dijo- ¿Asia?

-buenos días Issei, buenos días señor

La joven de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes azulado, piel tan maravillosa que a los ojos de cualquiera parecería una muñeca de porcelana y ropa de monja, pero había algo extraño, que a Shirou le preocupo al verla, ella no parecía traer habito que ocultaba su cabello.

-bien creo que me equivoque, no todas las mujeres te odian-dijo Shirou golpeando a Issei en la espalda para que se acerca a la joven de rubios cabellos

-espera-dijo Issei volteándose a ver a Shirou- sabes lo que me puede pasar si hablo con ella

-tranquilo-respondió Shirou acercándose a la jovencita para susurrale algo que la puso muy nerviosa

-bien Issei, porque no le das un paseo por la ciudad, tal vez quiera salir a caminar o divertirse

-¿que?

-que la pases bien le diré a Rias que estas en una cita. ADIÓS-grito Shirou mientras se alejaba caminando

En ese momento hubo un silencio sepulcral en el parque y parecía que ni ella ni el hablaría hasta que la joven hablo

-nunca he comido una hamburguesa

-o enserio vamos yo te invito

-enserio

-si vamos-dijo Issei con confianza

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-sé que no debería estar aquí-dijo Asia con resignación- sé que una persona que ha puesto sus manos en dios no debería juntarse con un demonio, sé que no está permitido, pero aun así yo

El cuerpo de Issei se estremeció, por las frases de Asia y pregunto

-tu sabes que soy un demonio

-creo que desde la primera vez que nos vimos lo supe, pero decidí guardar silencio, porque no sentí malas intenciones, pero fue tu amigo él que me lo corroboro

-¿por eso te asustaste?

-en parte sí, pero fue por otra cosa- respondió Asia mirando otro lado

-mis padres me abandonaron frente una iglesia de una pequeña aldea en Europa fue allí donde me criaron, pero a los 8 años salió a la luz el don que dios me había dado, en esa época un perro entró herido a la iglesia, rece fervientemente por el hasta que el perro se curó milagrosamente, después de eso me llevaron a una enorme iglesia donde los enfermos y heridos empezaron a llegar de todo el mundo, para ser curados por mis plegarias.

Estaba feliz que mis poderes pudieran ayudar a las demás personas, pero cierto día encontré a una persona que no debía curar, su aura era parecida a la tuya, solo que más oscura, estaba herido, y a punto de morir, desafortunadamente curar a un demonio es considerado una herejía

-así que así fue como fuiste enviada aquí-pregunto Issei

-pero nunca olvido rezar por él y por las personas que me cuidaron de niña, incluso rezo por ti y por tu señor porque esta es la voluntad de dios aunque no la entiendo todavía- dijo Asia recogiéndose en sus piernas con tristeza- creo que si supero esta prueba, dios algún día hará mis sueños realidad

-¿sueños?

-como crecí en un iglesia criada como una sacerdotisa nunca pude hacer amigos de mi edad, jugar y pasar tiempo con ellos, ese es mi sueño… porque no tengo amigos

Issei se levantó de la silla donde estaban sentados y se acercó a la fuente de agua enfrente de ellos, se inclinó en la columna que decoraba la fuente de agua y dijo

-yo seré tu amigo Asia, bueno de hecho ya soy tu amigo Asia, bueno aunque nos falta mucho por hacer, a pesar de ser un demonio y tu una mujer al servicio de dios los lazos de amistad atraviesan cualquier frontera, ¿no es así?

-gracias Issei yo estoy realmente feliz-dijo con lágrimas y una sonrisa Asia

-eso es imposible

-¿Yuma?

-señora raynare

-¿¡ha!?-debí haberlo sabido después de dios los únicos que aceptaría a una monja hereje seria los ángeles caídos

-entonces es verdad te estas relacionando con demonios, Asia tu no escaparas de mi- dijo raynare con una mirada penetrante llena de odio

-me niego regresar al lugar donde se comenten tantas atrocidades, lo lamento Issei la razón por la que no llevo el velo es porque he decidido huir de la iglesia

\- eso ya me lo estaba imaginando, era imposible que Shirou me dejara con una mujer que le sigue siendo fiel a la iglesia-dijo Issei

-que quieres ángel caído- grito Issei al cuervo

-ya que eres simplemente la mascota de un demonio te importaría no lastimar mis oídos con tus quejas

-uufff

-si te metes en mi camino

-una lanza de luz- dijo Issei preocupado

-esta vez me asegurare de que seas completamente destruido

-sacred gear- grito Issei

-un twice critical, pensé que era algo más peligroso

-si la mano de dragón un sacred gear que incrementa mis poderes al ser activado, tal vez no tenga la fuerza para derrotarla, pero si para ganar tiempo para que Asia escape- pensó Issei mientras observaba el entorno

-cuando te ataque por primera vez parecías tan débil e ingenuo-dijo ella sacando de sus pensamientos a Issei

-CALLATE- le grito Issei

-ese estúpido juguete no hará nada contra mí- grito ella con autoridad

\- así que sé un buen chico y entregame a Asia para poder llevarla a casa

-no-respondió este con furia

-qué clase de hombre seria si no puedo proteger a mi amiga, adelante se supone que debes multiplicar mi poder ¿no es así?

BOOST

Una gran cantidad de energía de color verde empezó a salir del guante tanto que Issei no parecía poder controlarla de repente la lanza de luz de raynare se dirigía a hacia Issei, en la vio pero no alcanzo a esquivarla, Issei ya sabía lo que vendría, un dolor como si se quemara su cuerpo, así que con el fin de soportar el dolor cerro lo ojos y sintió el sonido de la sangre correr, como también el sonido de los gritos de Asia, pero no sintió ningún dolor así que pensó que tal vez habían herido a Asia

-Issei porque siempre tienes que alejarte de las multitudes, cuando alguien es tan débil como tú, alejarse de lugares con alto recorrido de personas es una estupidez, la mayoría de los demonios ángeles, ángeles caídos, no actúan si hay gran cantidad de personas

Issei abrió los ojos viendo como el hombre de pelo blanquecino, con quien estuvo hablando en la mañana estaba deteniendo la lanza de luz, con sangre brotando de su mano.

-Shirou- dijo Issei

-bien no pareces herido, por otro lado raynare creo que te advertí que si te volvía a ver perderías más que una mano- dijo Shirou con una mirada asesina mientras en sus manos se formaba un arco largo de color negro

En ese momento dos ángeles más aparecieron, una era una mujer alta muy atractiva con ropas purpuras, con un escote que dejaba ver sus senos, y la otra era la referencia misma de una Loli

-señora raynare estamos aquí como nos ordeno

-y bien jovencito te crees capaz de derrotarnos

-en circunstancias normales si pero tengo a estos dos idiotas a mi lado, y no puedo dejar morir a Issei por tus caprichos cuervos asquerosos

-espera Shirou que estás pensando haaa,- Issei cayó al suelo por un golpe de Shirou en el estómago- ¿por qué Shirou?, ¿porque?- dijo Issei antes de desmayarse

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLAF una bofetada fue escuchada por todo el salón de reuniones del club de lo oculto, la cara de Issei estaba con una mano marcada

-cuantas veces debo decírtelo, no significa no olvidate de ella ahora eres miembro del clan gremory, que crees que hubiera pasado si Shirou no te hubiera salvado la vida, tú lo oíste incluso para él esa pelea no hubiera salido bien librada

-entonces por qué no la salvo a ella en vez de mi

-eres tan ingenuo- dijo Rias

-¿qué crees que pudo pasar si demonios y ángeles caídos se enfrenta en una batalla campal?- pregunto Rias a Issei

-a mí no me importa lo que pudiera pasar-respondió este con furia

-esa chica les pertenece, ni tu ni nadie puede retractar eso, si tu o yo nos hubiéramos enfrentado a las ángeles, se hubiera iniciado una nueva guerra santa como la que casi acaba con la raza de los demonios, y lo peor es que la historia lo vería como violencia sin sentido un demonio que roba la pertenencia de su enemigo solo porque le tiene un mínimo de aprecio.

-Entonces libérenme del contrato, lo hare yo solo si es necesario- respondió Issei

-sabes que si lo hago morirás no es a si

-pero solo soy un peón ¿no es cierto?

-dígame ¿cuál es la diferencia entre tener o no tener una pieza tan poco importante?

-CALLATE-le grito Rias

-Issei a pesar de que conoces el juego no entiendes la vitalidad que tiene cada ficha en el juego- dijo Rias- Issei de verdad crees que la pieza más débil es el peón

-uff- fue lo único que pudo responder

-entre todas las piezas el peón tiene una habilidad única e irrepetible, que la vuelve la pieza más peligrosa si se juega bien con ella, creo que no te lo había dicho ¿no?- dijo Rias haciendo una pausa para pensar

-¿una habilidad única e irrepetible?

-promoción si el rey logra colocar al peón en la base enemiga, puede promover a cualquier pieza excepto el rey

-quieres decir que puedo conseguir el poder de todos los aquí reunidos

-además tu sacred gears aumenta tus poderes, pero recuerda el sacred gear actúa según tu voluntad mientras más alta sea más poderoso serás.

-surgió una misión de emergencia akeno y yo estaremos fuera por un momento

-pero presidenta no hemos terminado de hablar

-recuerda aunque seas un peón promovido ningún ángel están idiota para ser derrotado por una sola pieza- Rias y akeno desaparecieron en una estela de luz roja que producía el sello mágico del grupo gremory

-ya lo sé, presidenta- respondió Issei mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para irse

-entonces iras- le pregunto Kiba

-sí, si quieres puedes detenerme

-serás asesinado

-aun así lograre que Asia escape de esa horrible iglesia

-tienes gran determinación o es lo que me gustaría decirte, pero es demasiado imprudente- dijo Kiba cerrando los ojos

-callate chico apuesto

-iré contigo

-la presidenta dijo que aunque seas un peón promovido no lograrías vencer ¿cierto?

-si

-y reconoció a la iglesia como territorio enemigo

-por supuesto también está la opción de que yo y alguien más te ayude

-koneko, también ira

-no confió en ustedes dos tal vez si Shirou estuviera aquí sería más fácil

-pero no está, además no volveré a confiar en el- dijo Issei

-Issei, a pesar de que no me agrada, el tomo la decisión más acertada-respondió Kiba

-eso no es cierto, yo lo escuche que si yo no estuviera hay podría matar a todos los ángeles caídos, por cierto donde esta ese infeliz

-no lo sé, después que te trajo, hablo con la presidenta y se fue-respondió koneko

-bien eso no importa, es hora de irnos-grito Issei

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los arboles alrededor de la iglesia estaban ensangrentados, la sangre corría por los cuerpos de dos mujeres quienes habían sido clavadas a estos por una gran cantidad de flechas, esta no se podían mover ya estaban muertas, el joven Emiya estaba sobre un árbol con un bulto en su espalda muy grande, y por lo que se veía parecía muy pesado también, en esos momentos un rayo de luz roja apareció de la nada y de él salieron dos mujeres tan bellas y seductoras a las que casi ningún hombre podía resistirse

-Shirou- grito akeno viendo hacia el árbol donde este estaba sentado

Shirou salto con el bulto en su hombro cayendo al suelo haciendo un hueco en la tierra

\- ya hiciste lo que planeamos Shirou-pregunto Rias

-si presidenta- señalando a las mujeres clavadas en los arboles

-perfecto un poco cruel pero perfecto y lo que traes en la bolsa es

-en efecto mi señora, como puede ver está en perfecto estado, como está planeado raynare aún siguen con vida mi señora igual que los curas

-estas seguro que es una buena idea, ten en cuenta que Issei puede morir si no sale según lo planeado.

-mi señora el espíritu que vive en el sacred gears de Issei es extremadamente poderoso, solo cuando este en las puertas de la muerte puedes demostrar su verdadero poder.

-espero que tengas razón, sino tendremos que intervenir

-bueno Rias creo que tenemos que empezar con el hechizo-dijo akeno con su tono burlesco característico

-mis señoras me retiro-dijo Shirou

-a dónde vas

-aún hay algo que debo hacer con su permiso-dijo Shirou inclinándose ante su rey

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koneko, Kiba y Issei estaban escondidos frente a las puertas de la iglesia, los arboles los ocultaban de lo que ellos creían que era el peligro

-que enorme instinto asesino

-hay muchos sacerdotes aquí- respondió Kiba

-¿enserio? Bueno me alegra que estés aquí

-bueno somos compañero no es así

-aun así es raro, los ángeles caídos no se llevan bien con los sacerdotes. Incluso podría decir que se odian

-¿Kiba?-serán ellos su objetivo Shirou lo dijo, tal vez, bueno no es hora de pensar en eso

-uh koneko-dijo Issei viendo a koneko caminado frente a la iglesia

-estoy segura que ya debe saber que estamos aquí-dijo koneko dando una patada a la puerta de la capilla

-pero que ha pasado aquí- pregunto Kiba

-que horrible es como si hubiera habido una batalla

-mejor dirás que habrá-dijo un hombre caminando frente al altar de la iglesia

-maldito tú fuiste, quien

-si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido pelirrojo te hubiera matado jajjajaj-dijo el hombre sacando la lengua- o pero que modales, mi nombre es freed y de hecho no pensé que existiera demonio que fuera capaz de escapar de mi hasta que te vi muchacho, después de todo soy muy fuerte, así que pensé que los mataría a todos aquí apenas los viera, estoy molesto de que un estúpido demonio me hiciera ver como idiota- dijo lambiendo su pistola blanca.

-¿DONDE ESTA ASIA?-grito Issei con furia

\- o te refieres a la monja que ama a los demonios, está en la sala de ceremonias que está bajando las escaleras aunque nunca lograran pasar

De pronto una de las sillas de la iglesia fue lanzada con el sacerdote, que lo esquivo fácilmente

-o parece que la pequeñita es bastante fuerte

-pequeña-dijo koneko mientras sus ojos se endurecían.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dos hombre encapuchados que no dejaban ver sus rostros, las túnicas negras que llegaban hasta el piso daba la impresión de que ninguno tenía intenciones de que los descubrieran era por eso que las técnicas de lucha era de mucho menor rango

-sabía que te mostrarías, si la chica era atrapada por los ángeles caídos pequeña rata

-o de verdad crees que tienes el poder para derrotarme

-eres un idiota demonio, si yo quisiera destruiría media ciudad con una de mis flechas

-así que eres un sacerdote

\- no te confundas demonio como se nota tu estupidez que no te has dado cuenta que yo también soy un demonio, la única diferencia entre tu, las dos estúpidas que manejan esta ciudad y yo es que ustedes son demonios de alta clase nacido en cunas de oro, que nunca ha tenido que hacer un esfuerzo

-o vaya a sí que sabes quién soy entonces como premio te mostrare el rostro, de quien será tu verdugo

-no será necesario

Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta una espada, no una pequeña lámina le atravesaba el hombro y la herida ardía como si lo quemara, no supo no pudo proveer que esto pasaría

-aaaaaaaahhh-grito el hombre mientras sus sangre corría por la herida

-duele no es así, debe dolerte, debe dolerte muchísimo, para un mediocre como tú que nunca ha sufrido debe doler, verdad, ¿verdad? A hora imagina lo que sintió esa pequeña niña cuando, te atreviste a ultrajar su vida, pequeño animal-dijo Shirou pateándole el estómago de paso

De repente una gran cantidad de energía de color rojo estallo en una parte de los terrenos de la iglesia, era tan fuerte que cegó a Shirou, tanto que el hombre con el que estaba peleando desapareció en un hechizo de teletransportacion.

-por fin terminaron la barrera Y justo a tiempo por que acaban de llegar

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-no digas estupideces- grito Issei mientras cargaba hacia su enemiga

MALDITO DEMONIO NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ESTO GRITARON LOS SACERDOTES

Issei, Kiba y koneko empezaron a pelear pero más bien parecía que eran koneko y Kiba peleando, Issei entendió inmediatamente que le estaban dando paso libre para poder rescatar a Asia, Issei subió rápidamente por las escaleras del altar hasta llegar a la cima de esta

-Asia

-te compensare por llegar hasta aquí- raynare chasque los dedos soltando las cadenas que aprisionaba el cuerpo de la muchachita cayendo en los brazos de Issei

-Asia ¿está bien?

-¿Issei?

-vine a rescatarte, resiste un poco ¿sí?

-si-respondió Asia con lágrimas en sus ojos

-te dejare tener a la chica a si podrán morir juntos

-CALLATE devuélvele su sacred gears

-de que hablas esta fue una orden de mis superiores, además no deberías culparme sino a ese pelirrojo que fue quien me la entrego.

Si tan solo yo no fuera tan débil, tal vez habría podido salvarla, Shirou no tendría que tomar la decisión de salvarme- Issei pensaba mientras raynare se burlaba de el de su forma de ser pero esto a Issei no le importaba solo había algo en su cabeza - ¿por qué? RAYNARREEEEEEEE

-NO GRITES MI NOMBRE LO DEGRADAS CON TU ESTÚPIDA VOZ- grito raynare intentando apuñalar a Issei con la lanza de luz que esquivo saltando del altar con Asia en brazos, en la caída casi se rompe las piernas, pero al parecer el poder del sacre gear había incrementado la fuerza de sus hueso pero no le importo Hyoudou tenía que salir de aquel lugar como fuera, lo único que le importaba era Asia, nada más.

-Hyoudou, huye, nosotros te cubrimos, así que largate- grito Kiba con todas sus fuerzas

-Kiba, koneko, les juro desde hoy ya no somos compañeros, son mis amigos-grito este mientras corría huyendo de la sala de rituales

\- no te dejare escapar-grito raynare mientras volaba a toda velocidad detrás de Issei

-NO TE DEJARE ¡MALDITA!- dijo Kiba saltando para detenerla a pesar de tener la velocidad de un caballero, lo único que pudo hacer fuer rasguñarle el brazo, pero no detenerla

-koneko- dijo Kiba a modo de pregunta

-si-respondió está viendo que estaban rodeados

-crees que moriremos aquí

-no hagan conclusiones apresuradas- dijo una voz, seguida de un centenar de flechas que atravesaba, caras, pies , hombros, estómagos, clavando a los sacerdotes en el suelo de la cueva

-Shirou-dijeron Kiba y koneko al unísono

-qué bueno que lo hice a tiempo, si no ustedes estarían muertos- dijo Shirou caminando hacia ellos

-Kiba-dijo una voz el reconocía muy bien

-presidenta

-¿están bien Kiba, koneko?

-si presidenta estamos bien-respondió koneko

-pero Issei no lo está- dijo Kiba levantándose para salir corriendo ayudar a su nuevo amigo

-aguanta, relajate un poco quieres-dijo Shirou deteniendo a Kiba

-que me relaje, Issei podría morir a hora mismo- refuto Kiba

-no le pasara nada- dijo akeno

-que akeno también está de su parte, si no hubiera sido por el no estaríamos en este problema- grito Kiba con rabia

-siempre haces conjeturas apresuradas, acabo de salvarte la vida chico-dijo Shirou

-Además yo no cometo errores-dijo con una voz sombría-siempre escojo el camino que das más posibilidades de ganar

-incluso si tiene que morir las personas que nos importa

-vez, eres tan inocente en esta batalla nadie morirá

-es cierto Kiba-dijo Rias aceptando lo que Shirou había dicho- todo esto se planeo

-se planeó-cuestiono Kiba

-si se planeó para saber hasta qué nivel podía llegar el sacred gears de Issei

-porque creemos que posee un longinus- dijo akeno

-está hablando de los sacred gears capaces de matar dioses

-precisamente- respondió Shirou

-pero porque un plan tan arriesgado y por qué no nos comentaron nada- pregunto koneko

-fue idea de Shirou él lo planeo todo.

-cual fue el argumento que les dios para que aceptara esta locura

-ya basta Kiba acaso osas cuestionar mis palabras-le grito Rias

En ese instante se sintió un enorme temblor en la sala- y Shirou comento – por fin está pasando por fin ha despertado el dragón rojo de la dominación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La destrucción en la iglesia era enorme, las paredes, sillas vitrales y demás eran irrecuperable, por no hablar de la estructura de la misma, seguramente tendría que ser demolida y reconstruida de nuevo para que no corrieran peligro las personas que la visitaran en un futuro, pero por el momento estaba estable.

En una de las pocas sillas que quedaban de pie Hyoudou, recostó a Asia, para que pudiera descansar

-Asia, resiste por favor, en cuanto salgamos de aquí serás libre, podrás estar conmigo para siempre, seremos amigos para siempre- aclamo Issei, sosteniéndole las manos a Asia

-estaba… tan feliz de que aunque sea por corto tiempo llegamos a ser amigos

\- de que hablas, aún hay muchas cosa que no conoces y a los que quiero llevarte, tenemos que hacerlo, es cierto tengo que presentarte a los patanes que llamo amigos, sé que te agradaran

\- me hubiera encantado ser japonesa para poder hacer todo eso juntos, conocer a tus amigos, ir a la escuela y conocer a gente nueva

\- aún tenemos tiempo vamos a ir a la escuela, si le pediré a la presidenta que te ayude a entrar, sí que te parece-dijo Issei llorando

-lloras por mí, estoy… tan... agradecid…

-uff asiaaaaaaa, no no te muera, porque porque, alguien, alguien ayude a Asia, dios ayuda Asia, por favor, te lo ruego, no la abandones todavía, por favor salvala

-que un demonio- le ruegue a dios es irónico no lo crees

-uff

\- qué imagen tan asquerosa no lo crees

-RAYNARE- rugió Issei

-oye mira esto-señalando un rasguño que tenía en el brazo-mientras venia hacia ese caballerito me lo hizo

-Kiba koneko

-no te parece maravilloso no importa que tan grave sea la herida puedo curar y restaurar tejidos, como si nada, para los ángeles caídos que perdimos la bendición dios, es un gran premio, con esto tu mi estatus se elevara-hablaba raynare mientras su herida se curaba

.-ah poderosos señores azazel y shimyasa seré su fiel servidora

-crees que me importa

-uh

-sean demonios, o ángeles, los humanos no deberían ser parte de esta estúpida guerra

-no importa si es correcto o no niño es el destino de los portadores de los sacred gears

-pero ella no tenía nada que ver

-los usuarios de los engranajes sagrados son repudiado, por lo general nosotros les damos una salida a ese sufrimiento

-devuélvemela, devuélvemela a hora, regresame a Asia- grazno Issei mientras activaba su engranaje

-uumm parece que se ha vuelto más poderoso, pero sigues siendo inferior a mí- y diciendo eso raynare lanzo su lanza a pecho del muchacho, del joven

-esta vez no dejare que sobrevivas-moviendo su lanza un poco al lado raynare destrozo uno de los pulmones de Issei-esta vez se acabó mocoso

-Esto no puede estar pasando no de nuevo NO PUEDO QUEDARME SIN HACER NADA, tengo que derrotarte- grito Issei con sangre en su boca

-impresionante que aun puedas hablar, pero tu cuerpo y alma se pudrirán aquí Issei, dentro de poco morirás

La sangre de Issei brotaba de su pecho y su boca, mientras humo negro salía despedido de la lanza-maldición esta lanza me quema, no puedo… concentrarme

-no te preocupes muy pronto estarás con tu rubiecita en el otro mundo-respondió raynare con arrogancia- no te va a quedar fuerza ni siquiera para hablar-dentro de poco morirás-repitió esta mientras se alejaba caminando

-ella se aleja, no puedo permitirlo, pero ya no tengo energía, sé que no puedo permitirlo pero siento que hasta aquí llego mi limite

¿DE VERDAD?-Issei sintió como un centenar de voces les hablaban al unísono y con ella muchos hombre y mujeres, de todas formas razas y tamaños

-esto es la muerte, la luz al final del túnel, es como si viera una ilusión atreves de mis ojos

Un poderoso dragón rojo carmesí apareció frente a la visión de Hyoudou, sus alas mostraban grandeza y jerarquía. El dragón empezó a desintegrarse y las mujeres, hombre y niños empezaron a transformase, Issei vio como cada uno tenía la misma armadura del color rojo del dragón también observo que una persona nueva aparecía en el cuadro, era el, era su rostro con la armadura – esa imagen es, ahora entiendo yo soy- A SI ES ERES TU-respondieron las voces-Una explosión de poder se escuchó por toda la iglesia

-uff imposible, como es que no ha muerto, cuanto poder quedaba en su cuerpo, pero… ese no es energía demoniaca, entonces que es eso que emana de el-raynare vio como una enorme cantidad de energía se reunía entorno a Hyoudou y vio como Issei se levantaba con una armadura de rojo carmesí

-¿creo una armadura? su incontenible fuerza de voluntad, lo ha permitido, este es balance breaker, esa armadura, ya veo por eso el señor azazel estaba tan interesado en capturarlo, esa fuerza de voluntad, es la demostración de arrogancia de los dragones, que nunca se arrodillaron ante los dioses, con el único fin de hacer el mundo suyo

Issei levanto la mano estallando una enorme cantidad de energía preparándose para atacar

-interesante muchacho, vamos muéstrame tu verdadero poder-grito raynare mientras le lanzaba la arma de energía

Issei ataco a raynare rompiendo por completo la lanza de luz- esto no puede ser-grito raynare viendo como su arma había sido rota- pero no alcanzo cuando Issei la estrello contra el piso y empezó al golpeala en la cara

-NO ME IMPORTA SI PUEDES CURAR CUALQUIER HERIDA, TE HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ASIA MALDITA-dijo Issei con furia mientras golpeaba el rostro de raynare con sus puños, Issei no paro en ningún momento, siempre golpeaba con la mano derecha, con tanto que el sintió que su mano se rompería, pero tenía que matarla, Issei sentía que si paraba se recuperaría, los guantes rojos goteaban sangre, pero no era la sangre de Issei, era la de raynare, después de una brutal golpiza, raynare estaba ahí, desecha hasta el grado de la deformidad, pero Issei a pesar de ver esto no paraba hasta

-ya basta Issei- Rias le toco el hombro

-presidenta-respondió Issei haciendo que su armadura se desasiera

-presidenta ella mato-dijo Issei con ojos llorosos

-Issei tranquilo-respondió Rias abrazándola

-ella está muerta y mi plan completo esta- dijo el ángel ensangrentado y tirado el suelo yacía

-gusto en conocerte ángel caído raynare

-umm- reynare levanto la mirada para ver a quien le hablaba

-soy Rias gremory, heredera del clan gremory

-la hija del clan gremory

-es un gusto aunque será por poco tiempo-dijo Rias tirando las cabezas de las ángeles que estaba de guardia- mi sirviente envió al otro mundo a tus amigos

-los enviaste al otro mundo Kiba- pregunto Issei

-fue Shirou-respondió este con cautela- ya te lo había dicho no él es un asesino, pero uno despiadado

-pero este asesino te salvo la vida-dijo Shirou poniendo sus brazos encima de Issei y Kiba

-como te atreves-dijo esta con rabia

-desde que atacaron a Issei

-los demonios de sangre pura planeábamos atacar la iglesia, pero no teníamos un motivo real para eso, fue cuando uno de mis sirvientes, le dio un sello de contrato a la joven que intentaron asesinar

-¿intentamos?, creo que no te has dado cuenta que a hora poseo su sacred gears-dijo raynare con orgullo

-akeno deshaz el hechizo por favor- ordeno Rias a su reina

-hi-respondió está dejando caer un poderoso hechizo de ilusión

-¿qué?-grito raynare viendo como su mano la que había regenerado con el twiligt healing no estaba otra vez, y la cortadura que tenía el hombro seguía sangrando, también alcanzo ver que la chica que estaba muerta en una de las sillas de la iglesia no era más que un muñeco de madera

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto ella atónica

-mi sirviente se infiltro en tu base, noqueo a todos los presente y rescato a la chica, todo en el lapso en que Issei se despertaba y venia para acá, con un hechizo de ilusión, te hicimos creer que tu tenías todo a tu favor ángel- respondió Rias con confianza.

-pero y Asia, donde esta Asia- pregunto Issei aceleradamente

-aquí koneko- respondió abriendo una bolsa grande, donde Asia yacía desmayada

-tranquilo Issei, por favor a pesar de que tus heridas fueron parcialmente curada por la fuerza de Ddraig, no está en condiciones de hacer movimientos rudos- dijo Rias preocupada

-Ddraig- dijo asustada raynare- ya veo es por eso que no pude derrotarlo, solo otros portadores de longinus pueden derrotarse mutuamente- anexo esta con tristeza

-¿longinus?-pregunto Issei

-quiere decir que tu sacred gear está entre los más poderosos chico-respondió Shirou con alegría

-bien raynare por el bien de mis sirviente, yo te destruiré-dijo Rias con furia-nunca más volverás a molestarnos

-no, no, no lo hagassss-grito raynares desintegrándose por el poder demoniaco de Rias, dejando caer un centenar de plumas negras en aire

-Esto ha terminado-dijo Rias dirigiéndose a Issei

-hi-respondió Issei

-presidenta, perdóneme, por favor, casi muero aquí, por nada-dijo Issei con ojos llorosos

-tranquilo Issei, todos cometemos errores-respondió esta con comprensión- bien a hora decidamos que aremos con Asia- dijo Rias con autoridad

-Asia, Asia, Asia, dijo Issei golpeado suavemente el cachete de Asia para que esta se despertara

-Issei- dijo esta con una voz suave- Issei- grito Asia abrazándolo con alegría

-Asia argento, te lo preguntare solo una vez-dijo la pelirroja a la cual Asia nunca había visto

-¿cómo sabia su nombre completo?- Shirou le pregunto a akeno en voz baja pero esta no respondió

-te gustaría, unirte a mi clan y servirme como tu rey

-podre esta junto a Issei- pregunto la joven

-por supuesto- respondió esta

-bien creo que tú serás mi segundo alfil- Rias dijo con júbilo en su voz

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias tomaba su te del mediodía en completa soledad, para ella ese momento es el único donde hay paz verdadera antes de que comiencen las actividades del club, el rechinar del puerta a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada sonó para dejar pasar a una persona

-buenos días

-oh llegaste temprano, como están tus heridas

-mejor gracias a los poderes de curación de Asia

-parece que ya está cumpliendo con sus deberes como alfil, no como otros-dijo Rias- no culpo que los ángeles la quisieran

-uh, presidenta

-si-

-bueno hay tantas piezas demoniacas como en un juego de ajedrez ¿verdad? O sea que hay 15 para cada rey

-si a si es Issei-respondió ella

-bueno akeno es tu reina, Kiba tu caballo, koneko tu torre, Shirou y Asia tus alfiles, y yo tu peón eso quiere decir que habrá más peones como yo. No me gusta la idea de tener más rivales, jajaja,- dijo Issei riéndose- no es broma perdón por inmiscuirme

-mi único peón eres tu Issei - dijo ella poniendo la taza de ten en el plato de porcelana

-¿entonces?

-cuando un humano es reencarnado, los numero de piezas que se utilizan son en valor a la fuerza de esa persona- dijo levantando, para luego sentarse en la baranda de la silla donde Issei estaba sentado

-¿en valor a la fuerza de esa persona?

-las piezas que me quedan son un caballo y una torre, Issei- dijo ella abrazando el cuello de el

-no tengo más piezas, porque tuve que utilizar mis ocho peones en ti Issei-dijo ella con cariño

-usaste 8 piezas en mi

-cuando supe que necesitaría tantas piezas supe que eras especial, no hay humanos con tanta potencial como tú, claro está que si no entrenas no lograras nada, eres el portador del longinus boosted gear Issei, eso fue el regalo que los dioses te dieron al nacer, es por eso que eres especial Issei

-boosted gear, el dragón escarlata de la dominación-dijo Issei con incredulidad

-rojo y rojo no crees que hacemos una pareja estupenda

-supongo-respondió el joven sonrojado

-vuélvete el peón más fuerte del inframundo, sé que tu podrás lograrlo

-el peón más fuerte. Me gusta-dijo, pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Rias le dio un beso en la frente a Issei

-entiende vuélvete el peón más fuerte

-claro que si presidenta, lo hare por ti- dijo Issei con jubilo

-bien pero creo que debo limitar mis muestras de afecto, de otra formas alguien aquí se pondrá de muy celosa

-¿celosa?

-i i Issei- dijo una voz suave y dulce

-Asia

-tiene sentido… después de todo

-la presidenta es sofisticada y hermosa, es esa la clase de mujer que te gusta, no no debo pensar en esas cosas, oh dios mi corazón es, aiii- Asia de agacho tocándose la cabeza por el dolor

-¿qué te pasa?

-de pronto me dolió la cabeza

-pues claro a hora eres un demonio-dijo Rias

-es cierto lo olvide.

-te arrepientes-pregunto Rias

-no gracias a esto, puedo estar junto a Issei

-por cierto y esa ropa

-me queda bien-dijo Asia dando una vuelta

-entonces Asia asistirá a la escuela

-escuche tus gritos Issei y le pedí a mi padre que hiciera todos los tramites

-gua los demonios sí que tiene influencias

-buenos días dijeron Kiba y koneko que entraron en la sala de improviso

-vaya parece que ya están todos aquí-dijo akeno entrando con un pastel al lado de Shirou-el pastel es cortesía de Emiya, por favor coman es un gran cocinero

-bueno Asia felicidades-dijo Shirou para que empezara la celebración


	7. capitulo 6 phoenix

Hola todo el mundo como están, espero que bien, bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo

eperdomorock : si Shirou va utilizar rule breaker, pero eso será más adelante

mileto1: el próximo episodio va tener sangre por todos los lados, sangre para todos

El taciturno paisaje se rompía por el llanto y el grito de un joven, el joven gritaba, su llanto desgarraba el corazón de las personas que como el sollozaban, algo había pasado algo grave, terriblemente, en los corazones de los sujetos que ahí se encontraban, no había más que rabia y sufrimiento, pero el más desconsolado era el chico que gritaba desesperado arrodillado en el suelo mirándose las manos con rabia

-RIAS GREMORY, SAL DE ESTE LUGAR HA HORA MISMO…

-SINO QUIERES MORIR SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAS DE ESTE- dijo una voz sin rostro, pero que claramente venia del joven.

La muchacha de pelo rojo carmesí se acercó al joven, arrodillándose junto ha el -¿salir?, de que estás hablando Issei

-te llamas shalba no es así demonio-dijo la voz sin cuerpo mientras el joven empujaba a la joven dos metros lejos de el- demonio has cometido la herejía de hacer enfadar a un DRAGOOOOOON- grito la voz con furia mientras una haz de luz explotaba mandando a volar a todos los que estaban cerca del muchacho

YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARA

A LOS DOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES QUE ROBARON LOS PRINCIPIOS DE LA DOMINACIÓN DE DIOS

YO ME RIO DEL INFINITO Y DESPRECIO EL SUEÑO

YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DRAGÓN ROJO DE LA DOMINACIÓN

Y YO TE HUNDIRÉ EN LA PROFUNDIDADES DEL PURGATORIO CARMESÍ

JUGGERNAUT DRIVE

HAA...,HAA... HAA ...HAA...

El techo de la vieja casa japonesa era el objeto de la mirada el joven que sobre el suelo estaba, sus pertenencias, y los pocos objetos de valor que tenía estaban en el mismo lugar que él los había dejado la noche anterior. Era temprano nadie en la casa debería estar despierto a esta hora de la madrugada

-ya es la segunda vez que las visiones de la vida de Issei pasa por mis ojos, no… no puede ser, nadie tiene el don de ver el futuro, tal vez están alterando mis sueños… haa nunca he sido bueno en la oclumancia, si alguien quisiera entrar en mi cabeza podría hacerlo con extrema facilidad- pensó el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo

-pero ¿por qué? porque a hora, porque no fue antes o por que no después, es imposible que alguno de los demonios que vivan en esta ciudad puedan realizar un hechizo como este, tampoco hay mago, ni ángeles caídos que lo realicen. Y ni Rias ni akeno tiene tanto dominio en la magia para realizar estos hechizos, ellas son más potencia que cerebro, es cierto que la otra podría pero ¿por qué? con qué propósito introduciría visiones en mi cabeza- pensó el joven de cabello blanquecino mientras caminaba hacia el baño de la casa

-esas visiones empezaron cuando vi esa espada y los cuadros con clasificación de los héroes, todos rechazados, y la espada, nunca había visto un arma como esa, y el poder que de ella irradiaba era increíble, pero que sentido puede relacionarse las visiones con el arma- se preguntaba el joven mientras se lavaba la cara- es cierto que saber podía predecir o anticiparse a los ataques de sus enemigos, pero esta era su habilidad innata, ¿y si no era una habilidad innata sino que procedía de excalibur?, en todo caso no debo pensar en eso, lo mejor será que vaya a dormir- dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia su recamara.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PAF

El sonido de un fuerte golpe se escuchó por todo el salón, era un golpe dado al granel, con la intención de quemar, al que la recibía

-uuuurrrggg, motohama, matsuda, ¿por qué hicieron eso?- se escuchó por todo la habitación la voz de un hombre gritando

\- vamos Issei baja la voz- respondió un hombre con lentes

-si además es lo que te mereces- anexo el calvo junto a el

-¿me merezco?, que les pasa idiotas-dijo el joven sobándose el brazo

-no te hagas el tonto, ya sabes por qué lo hacemos es injusto que tengas tanta suerte con las mujeres-respondió el de gafas llorando-primero la presidenta del club del oculto Rias gremory, y luego la nueva belleza europea Asia argento

-y ni que hablar de lo que se dice de lo que le haces a las de más- agregó el calvo budista

-ya les he explicado que la presidenta fue la que organizo que Asia se quedara en mi casa, aunque no negare que eso me encanta-dijo Issei con cara de depravado

-MALNACIDO-respondieron esto golpeándolo en la cara- mientras los jóvenes lo golpeaban fueron agarrados por el borde de sus chaquetas y alejándolo del chico con bastante facilidad

-¿qué hacen?- pregunto una voz masculina que los jalaba del cuello de sus chaquetas

-¿Kiba?-dijo Issei sorprendido

-Issei debes venir conmigo

-¿porque? que pasa las clases están a punto de empezar- dijo Issei con intriga

-tranquilo esta todo arreglado ha hora ven conmigo

Issei y Kiba caminaban por los pasillos de la academia, Kiba estaba como siempre tranquilo y sereno, pero el silencio era mortificante para Issei

-Issei has notado a la presidenta un poco distante esta semana

-¿distante?

-si como si estuviera desconcentrada

-bueno a hora que lo mencionas, si he sentido que estado un poco distraída desde hace una semana, podría decir que esta así desde que rescatamos a Asia, sin mencionar lo que …

-sin mencionar ¿qué?

-no, no es nada, no te preocupes

-está bien, espero no haberte incomodado, como sabrás al ser su caballero

-entiendo tienes que ser como su guardaespaldas

-gracias-respondió este con sinceridad

-cuando llegaron al club, se dieron cuenta que akeno, Asia, Rias, koneko y Shirou estaban ahí pero había dos personas más en el recinto el primero era un hombre alto para los estándares japoneses media un metro ochenta un poco más bajo de lo que media Shirou, con el pelo rubio dorado revuelto, llevaba una camisa blanca con un esmoquin morado pero sin corbata dejando ver su pecho era exhibidor era claro que lo único que quería mostrar era su masculinidad.

La segunda Issei ya la conocía o bueno ya la había visto, para ser más concretos la noche anterior cuando Rias se le había insinuado, era Grayfia la maid principal de la familia gremory y como tal llevaba el uniforme correspondiente a su tarea. Mientras Issei y Kiba tomaban posición al lado Shirou

-que pasa-le pregunto Issei a Shirou

-no lo sé, acabo de llegar

-el pertenece al clan Phoenix -respondió Kiba

-¿que?

-verán-dijo Rias levantándose de su silla

-señorita deje que yo lo explique-respondió la maid- este hombre es Raiser Phoenix es un demonio de clase alta de sangre pura

-y que es lo que quiere-pregunto Issei

-unmh Rias, no le contaste nada a tus sirvientes, es más, hay demonios que no me conozcan, quizás es un demonio reencarnado, pero aun así es una descortesía que no me conozcan

-no les dije, ya que no hay necesidad

-vaya ruda como siempre. Jajajaja- el hombre empezó a reír, cuando la Grayfia comenzó hablar de nuevo

-señor Issei

-si

-este es el esposo de la siguiente heredera de la casa gremory

-… ¿HM?..¿queeeee?

-está comprometido con la señorita

-¿eh?... ¿comprometido?

-si tonto es un matrimonio arreglado-quien dijo eso fue Shirou que estaba a su lado

-0-

-increíble, como siempre él te de tu reina es maravilloso

-gracias-respondió akeno

-¿y dime quien preparo este postre?

-fue mi alfil-respondió Rias con fastidio ya que estaba sentada a su lado

-impresionante- respondió Raiser observando a Asia- niña crees que podrás preparar otra para cuando me valla

-será un placer-respondió Shirou dejando a Raiser confundido

-¿tu preparaste este pastel?

-si así es señor

-YA BASTA RAISER DEJAME EN PAZ- grito Rias asustando a todos los presentes, pero por otro lado la cara de Raiser seguía como si nada hubiera pasado

-ya te lo habías dicho, no me casare contigo

-sí, ya me lo había dicho antes pero sabes que no es posible, ya sabes que tu clan no está en la posición más adecuada actual mente- respondió este levantándose de la silla

-eso no es asunto tuyo. Soy la heredera del clan gremory yo decido quien será mi marido. Además me prometieron que sería libre hasta que me graduara de la universidad

-es cierto, serás libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes, pero como sabrás después de la guerra los demonios de sangre pura redujeron, nuestro numero actualmente es muy bajo, los demonios reencarnados están expandiéndose, solo hay que recordara a ese demonio reencarnado que ya ostenta el nivel supremo, incluso tus sirviente en algún momento llegaran a clase alta, y tendrán sus propias noblezas. Con el tiempo la diferencia entre un demonio real y uno reencarnado no existirá, y para evitar que nuestra estirpe se agote los demonios de sangre pura empezaron a crear matrimonios entre familias de sangre-dijo Raiser mientras caminaba por la habitación

-por supuesto que para mi familia no hay problema mis hermanos mayores se harán cargo del clan después que mis padres mueran, pero incluso con esto los ángeles y caídos siguen viéndonos como enemigos, aun a hora demonios de sangre pura están muriendo, no sé si sabrás pero el heredero de la casa astaroth fue atacado hace unos días cuando vino al mundo humano, y casi muere. En todo caso tu padre y Sirzechs, están preocupado por la situación, si no te casas acabaras con el clan gremory. Para nosotros los demonios puros en imperecedero casarnos por nuestra baja capacidad de reproducción, Rías ¿entiendes esto verdad?

-no destruiré mi clan, me casare- respondió Rias con fastidio después de escuchar lo que Raiser había dicho

-bien está todo dicho entonces vayamos a…

-me casare pero no contigo Raiser, me casare solo con quien yo quiera

-uff, dime Rias, crees que me gusta está en esta pocilga, me humillas recibiendo me este lugar, tus sirvientes ni siquiera conocen mi nombre, el fuego y el aire del mundo humano me repugna- dijo Raiser mientras llamas empezaban a rodear la habitación- te llevare conmigo al infierno aun si tengo que quemar a todos tus sirvientes en el intento

-intentalo, yo te destruiré en un abrí y cerrá de ojos- respondió Rias haciendo que energía de la destrucción empezará a romper el suelo de la habitación

-señorita, Raiser, cálmense, si continúan esto no tendré más alternativa que intervenir-dijo Grayfia asiendo que los dos se calmaran era como si los dos le tuvieran miedo a la maid

-que la reina más poderosa del infierno me amenace es algo que me asusta, es claro que nunca pelearía contra alguien de grupo Sirzechs, la cual está formada por monstros

-para serle sincera todos incluyendo la casa Phoenix y la casa gremory sabían que esto pasaría, así que se tomaron ciertas medidas

-¿medidas? ¿A qué te refieres, Grayfia?

-señorita si quiere defender su posición, entonces que le parece un rating game con el señor Raiser

-¿…? ¿Rating game?-pregunto Issei

-es un juego realizado por demonios de la nobleza, en ellos compiten los nobles para determinar quién es más poderoso- respondió Rias mirando a Issei con el rabillo del ojo a la pregunta

-tal como saben solo demonios en edad madura puede participar en esto juegos, pero si es un encuentro no oficial entonces incluso demonios de sangre pura que no tiene la edad suficiente, pueden participar

-en otras palabras mi padre y madre pensaron esto como último recurso en caso de que yo me negara, ¿no es así? Que atrevido de ellos para querer controlar mi vida

-entonces señorita quiere decir que se negara a participar

-no. Jejeje Esta es mi oportunidad. Decidamos esto en un juego

-phew, ¿en verdad accedes a esto? A mí esto no me importa, pero a diferencia yo ya he participado en juegos oficiales, y de momento he ganado casi todos, ¿aun así quieres jugar?

\- lo hare, te hare desaparecer Raiser

-bien por mí. Si ganas puedes hacer lo que te plazca pero si yo gano de casaras conmigo inmediatamente

Dicho esto ambos se miraron, tenían una mirada asesina, es como si nadie tuviera el derecho a interponerse

-muy bien, entonces yo Grayfia confirmo la decisión de las dos partes. Estaré a cargo del juego entre los dos, ¿está bien?

-si

-está bien

-oye Rias… ¿puede ser que los que estén aquí sean todos tus sirvientes?

-¿Qué con eso?

-jajajajjjajajajjajjajajjajaja- Raiser empezó a reírse- entonces este juego será un chiste, solo tu reina puede, "la sacerdotisa del rayo" puede luchar a la par con mis sirvientes- entonces Raiser chasqueo los dedos y un círculo mágico comenzó a brillar, de el varias sombras aparecieron.

-uno, dos tres cuatro, cinco seis, siete… cielos-dijo Issei mientras contaba las sombras

-estos son mis quince sirvientes

-entonces lucharemos 7 contra 16 eso es un poco injusto-dijo Shirou con mirada asesina

-todas son chicas. Todas son chicas, siento tanta envidia-dijo Issei

-oo oye Rias creo que tu sirviente tiene algo

-su sueño es tener un harem. Creo que se emocionó al ver a tus sirvientes

-bien mostrémosle los beneficios de ser un demonio de clase alta-Raiser tomo una de la chica y empezó a besarla y manosearla, era desagradable

-nunca podrás hacer esto

-ya basta un mujeriego como tú, no es lo suficientemente bueno para la presidenta

-¿he? Acaso no me admirabas a mí al que llamas mujeriego

-callate- grito Issei- a este paso seguirás aun cuando te cases

-los héroes adoran a las mujeres, la mayoría de los héroes esta rodeados siempre de mujeres. Pero esta solo una simple relación cercana con mis sirvientes, no es igual a lo que deseas

-¿héroe?, solo eres un pollo frito, que salió podrido

-¿pollo frito? Maldito demonio de clase baja, conoce tu posición, esa no es la forma de hablarle a alguien de clase alta

-NO NECESITO ESE JUEGO PARA DERROTARTE, ACABEMOS ESTO AQUÍ Y AHORA

"BOOST un guante apareció en brazo de Issei

-mira, hazlo

-sí, maestro

Raiser le dio un orden a su sirviente. Era una niña baja, tal vez un poco más alta que koneko llevaba un haori blanco, con un obi rojo, junto con un api rojo a modo de abrigo, tenía el cabello azul, pero cuando Issei termino de verla, él estaba estrellado a la pared de la estancia, saliendo sangre de su boca

-Issei-grito Asia corrió hacia el poniendo sus manos en su estómago, para que su sacred gear lo curara

La sala era un desastre, la mesa el escritorio estaba roto, el pequeño florero que estaba en la mesa también, los documentos del club estaba tirados por la estancia, y la pared tenía un hueco

-este es el legendario sacred gear boosted gears, ciertamente por la forma en que lo uses podrás no solo vencerme a mí, sino incluso a los maou y dios. Ha habido algunos que lo han tenido antes pero ninguno ha derrotado a maou o a dios. Sabes lo que significa-dijo Raiser acercados a Issei y agarrándolo del cabello –quiere decir que este sacred gears es imperfecto y los dueños eran un puñado de imbéciles

Boost, boost

-uuuhm, jajajaj, ¿Rias que te parece si tenemos nuestra partida en 10 días? Podríamos hacerlo a hora pero eso no sería interesante

-¿me estás dando ventaja?

-¿no te gusta? ¿Es humillante? Los rating game no son juegos de ajedrez o parques, no es algo que ganes con suerte y voluntad, si no puedes usar el máximo poder de tus sirvientes entonces perderás inmediatamente

Raiser puso su mano en el suelo y este comenzó a brillar

-diez días Rias, tal vez seas capaz de sacar algo de potencial en tus sirvientes

-no deshonren el honor de Rias, sus ataques son los ataques de Rias-dicho esto despareció

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN- grito Issei mientras caminaba, para su casa

-ya calmate- le dijo Shirou que caminaba junto a el

-tiene razón, no es razón para alterarse-dijo Kiba

-aun así es increíble que te hubiera derribado de un golpe

-eso es lo que más me humilla Asia, a pesar de poder derrotar a raynare no fui rival para esa niña, además la presidenta quedo muy alterada

-el poder, no es igual a habilidad-respondió Shirou- no importa si puedes destruir una ciudad de un golpe, si tu enemigo es más hábil e impide que utilices tus poderes estás acabado, tu eres actualmente el más poderoso de todos nosotros, pero tu talento como luchador está muy por debajo de aquella niña. Raiser se equivocaba en algo no es que los antiguos portadores no pudieran matar a los dioses es que nunca llegaron ha alcanzar la habilidad para lograrlo, bueno también está el problema de la época en la que vivieron, pero es indiferente en esto

-pero cuanta habilidad necesito para poder derrotar al pajarraco

-es cierto ¿cuánto poder crees que necesitamos para poder derrotarlo?-pregunto Kiba

-¿uh?, que paso con la agresividad hacia mi

-no es tiempo de que haya discordia entre nosotros, has demostrado que no traicionas, tú fuiste quien salvo a Asia, y aunque nos manipulaste para saber el alcance del sacred gear de Issei, pero supongo que todos tienen sus motivos…

-como quieras, las claves de esta batalla serán tú y Asia

-¿yo?

-si tú tienes lo que necesitaremos para derrotar a Raiser Phoenix, eso claro si Rias de verdad piensa como una verdadera estratega.-dijo Shirou suspirando

-a que te refieres Emiya-pregunto Asia

-Rias sigue siendo una infante hablando en términos estratégicos, seguramente tome una decisión realmente estúpida, para protegerlos, su experiencia en batalla se limita al ajedrez.

 **Día uno**

-haa…. Haa..., presidenta no puedo

-vamos Issei tu puedes-gritaba la voz de la pelirroja

-el agua esta deliciosa Issei

-presidenta creo que debería ayudarlo

-Asia esto es necesario para que se fortalezca, no puedes ayudarlo

-presidenta reuní algunas plantas, podemos cocinarlas para esta noches-lo dijo Kiba como si lo que llevara no fuera nada

-nos vemos-dijo koneko pasando por el lado de Issei

-maldición cómo es posible que cargue todo eso, es que no es humana

-vamos Issei tu puedes-dijo Shirou que caminaba como si nada

-oe oe oe, porque tú no cargas nada- grito Issei

-hey no grites, bueno adiós

-me vas a dejar a si como así

-o vamos no te quejes, ayer estabas enojado por ser tan débil, esta es la forma en que lograras mejorar 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oyarrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Dogya

¿Porque?, ¿porque? por más fuerza que imprimo en mi bokuto, no soy capaz de desestabilizarlo

-lo haces mal no mires solo la espada, amplia tu campo de visión, debes ver más allá de tu oponente, si no lo logras no serás capaz de hacer nada

-aunque lo digas así por más que lo entienda, no es tan fácil de ejecutar

-0-

-La magia se basa en concentrar el aura que rodea a tu cuerpo

-uuff, vamos sal, sal

-concentrate Issei, siente el flujo de la magia de tu cuerpo

-lo hice-grito Asia con alegría mientras sostenía una hermosa bola de energía verde en sus manos

-vaya vaya, Asia de verdad tiene talento con la magia

-mierda de verdad apesto en esto

-0-

Nuggga

Mierda ya es la décima vez que me envía a volar contra un árbol

-débil-dijo una suave voz femenina

Que una Loli te diga palabras crueles sí que duele, koneko es un demonio especialista en hacer llaves y mandar a volar a las personas

Puf arrrg recibí un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, es seguro que se está conteniendo pero como duele

-cuando lances un golpe, debes apuntar al torso de tu enemigo, tendrás más oportunidad de acertar, pero por hoy es suficiente de lecciones

-0-

Koneko y Issei caminaban por el bosque hacia la mansión de la familia de Rias, era un hermoso lugar, los arboles eran altos y desde ese lugar se podía apreciar la ciudad entera, en la noche debía de ser una vista espectacular

I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD

Koneko e Issei se detuvieron por un segundo después de escuchar tan raras palabras

STEEL IS MY BODY AND FIRE IS MY BLOOD

-hay está de nuevo-dijo Issei intentando encontrar la voz de dónde provenía ese cantico, cuando fue jalado detrás de un árbol por koneko

-es Shirou- dijo koneko

-¿que? ¿Dónde?-pregunto Issei

-allí-señalo esta

I HAVE CREATED OVER THOUSAND BLADES

Un vapor azul empezó a despedirse del cuerpo de Shirou, el aire cerca de el empezó a girar como si de un círculo mágico se tratara

UNKNOWN TO DEATH, NOR KNOWN TO LIFE

Pequeñas chispas empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Shirou al igual que el vapor empezaba rodearlo pero con la diferencia que este empezaba a hacerse más grande

HAVE WITHSTOOD PAIN TO CREATE MANY WEAPONS

-que hace- pregunto Issei en silencio

-silencio-ordeno koneko- esta es la primera vez que vemos a Shirou hace magia, tenemos que observarlo

-pero esto es diferente de lo que akeno me explico

-shiiif

YET, THOSE HANDS WILL NEVER HOLD ANYTHING

De pronto del cuerpo de Shirou salieron 6 líneas de flamas azules, que demarcaba un círculo mucho más grande

SO AS I PRAY, UNLIMITED BLADES WORKS

En ese momento el suelo de la zona empezó a romperse y una luz enorme cubrió los ojos de koneko y Issei, la luz era tan intensa que los dos se asustaron por la cantidad, pero cuando desapareció, ni rastro de donde estaba Shirou, se había esfumado en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido, el suelo no tenía marcas de quemaduras ni tampoco de destrucción, era extraño incluso para los cánones paranormales.

-pero donde está, desapareció

-si- respondió koneko atónica

-una magia para desparecer o tal vez una de teletransportacion-pregunto Issei a koneko

-nadie puede desaparecer, no existe hechizo mágico para eso, y tampoco era un conjuro de teletransportacion, era demasiado largo

-debemos decírselo inmediatamente a la presidenta

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-si presidenta-respondió koneko

-es un cantico muy triste, no lo creen, en todo caso Shirou es un mago, los mago suelen ocultar sus habilidades, hasta que no estén completamente seguros de utilizarlas

-¿por qué? Porque ocultar sus habilidades- pregunto Issei

-bueno Issei, la historia que se enseña en Japón no relata, toda la que ha pasado en el mundo, desde que la iglesia tomo el poder en el siglo tercero después de cristo, los grandes líderes han intentado eliminar cualquier cosa que no proviniera de dios, eso incluye la magia humana, la quema de brujas que se hizo en la inquisición obligo a estos a ocultarse, mantener sus poderes para sí mismos, ellos no suelen mostrar sus poderes por temor de la humanidad

-pero Shirou podría acabar con ellos fácilmente

-jajaja- se rio Rias con pena-dime Issei crees que un ser humano puede luchar por días y noches, incluso para los reyes demonios sería imposible, terminarían agotados, y débiles, serian atrapados fácilmente y asesinados, es la naturaleza humana, destruir lo que no entiende, es parte de lo que son no lo pueden negar, funciona igual para los demonios y ángeles-respondió Rias

-los magos al igual que los demonios viven con el temor de ser atrapados y asesinados, bien koneko, Issei, no lo mencionen a nadie está bien cuando llegue el momento Shirou nos dirá las características de su magia

-hi

-hi presidenta- dijeron esto retirándose de la habitación

-Tiene que ser algo muy secreto para que lo haga en medio del bosque o algo muy peligroso, ¿pero qué quiere decir campo de espadas ilimitadas?

-Es claro que es un conjuro-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-¿akeno, hace cuando llegaste?

-hace unos instantes, venía a decirle que la cena esta cérvida

-escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando

-si

-y dime ¿qué piensas?

-es magia humana, diferente a la usada por nosotros los demonios

-tiene razón

-dime akeno, tu qué harías en mi caso

-es difícil de responder, como dijiste los magos no son muy abiertos a mostrar sus poderes, pero si estaba entrenando en soledad ese hechizo, tal vez cree que lo necesitara para vencer a Raiser

-tal vez, bueno creo que te diré lo mismo que a ellos ni una palabra de esto

-bien presidenta-respondió akeno con alegría

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un pequeño destello deslumbro, el oscuro bosque nocturno, era solo luz, no era explosión de fuego, nada dañino o mortal

-una hora, solo puedo durar una maldita hora-grito el hombre, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, el tiempo de duración mejoro solo 10 minutos, creí que el poder de la pieza de alfil me daría más poder mágico, pero me equivoque

-a que te refieres a que mejoro

-¿akeno?-pregunto el hombre de pelo rojo blanquecino volteandose -cuando llegaste

-la cena se sirvió hace media hora

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-koneko e Issei te vieron aquí

-maldición, cuando lo conjuro pierdo toda la concentración a lo que me rodea- dijo el hombre levantándose del suelo

-dime Shirou ¿Qué es tan secreto, que te ocultas para realizarlo?

-no es algo de tu incumbencia

-soy la reina del grupo Rias-dijo akeno tomando del brazo a Shirou que se disponía a irse

-¿te gustaría verlo?-dijo Shirou con mirada asesina

-uuhm- jimio akeno, al ver que Shirou incrementaba su energía

-eso creí-respondió este soltándose del agarre de akeno con brusquedad

Akeno se quedó atónica, no podía hablar, estaba en shock, pero no por miedo, era otra cosa-

-esa energía era más fuerte que la mía y la de Rias junta, es un hechizo muy fuerte si necesita tanta energía, pero no debe de ser suficiente, estaba agotado, quiere decir que necesita más energía para activarlo y mantenerlo, uumm muy interesante, muy interesante -pensó akeno poniendo sus dedos en su boca 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-el otro lado, el otro lado es el paraíso, la presidenta, akeno, Asia y koneko, sus cuerpos desnudos es mi sueño

-Issei, es inútil el muro tiene 40 centímetros de espesor no podrás abrile un hueco

-callate, esto es parte de mi entrenamiento

-Issei estás tratando de adquirí visión de rayos x

-ya callate no lograras observarlas-grito Shirou que está sumergido en las aguas termales

Los tres estaban en unas hermosas aguas termales, los pilares jónicos que decoraban el cuarto dejaban ver la belleza arquitectónica en la que estaba inspirada, era claro que el diseñador quería que se sentirá como estar en la villa Adriana y lo había conseguido al dedillo

-por qué no te relajas, mañana será un día duro de entrenamiento

-ustedes no lo entienden, por les llueven las mujeres, pero para un fracaso como yo no es tan fácil,

-entonces seguirás haciendo esos sonidos fastidiosos

-siiiiii, por cierto Shirou te vez agotado ¿hiciste algo hoy?

Shirou ya sabía hacia donde iba la pregunta, así que tomo su toalla y se levantó del agua para marcharse- no realmente- exclamo este marchándose

-dime Issei a que viene esa pregunta-le pregunto Kiba

-nada realmente, solo lo note un poco cansado, como si hubiera entrenado más que nosotros

-tal vez aunque nadie, supo hacia donde iba cuando llegamos a la mansión

-el es extraño, parece más sabio que todos nosotros, pero evita congeniar con nosotros, es como si nos viera como compañeros de paso-dijo Issei mirando hacia el cielo.

-aunque aún no confié en él y creo que él tampoco lo hace, creo que el solo se adapta a la situación que lo rodea

-¿se adapta?

-todas las personas ponen mascaras a la hora de mostrarse a los demás, el yo que tú conoces, es diferente al yo que Asia conoce, igualmente pasa a de la presidenta, akeno, koneko y tu conoces, pasa con todos igual contigo o con el

-no entiendo muy bien de lo que hablas, pero gracias

-la vida de los hombres y mujeres independiente de la edad que tenga no mostraran se verdadera cara, por ejemplo para mi tu eres alguien con valor en el corazón, pero para las chicas de la escuela solo eres un degenerado, jejeje-dijo kiba riéndose

Día dos

-Hoy haremos entrenamiento de batalla por parejas, Shirou, Kiba ustedes empiezan

-si

-si

Kiba y Shirou se pusieron en posición de batalla, separados a unos 10 metros de distancia el uno del otro

-peleen enserio-ordeno Rias mientras les gritaba

-increíble voy a poder ver a Kiba y a Shirou pelear enserio-dijo Issei con sorpresa

-no voy a negarte que quería que nuestra revancha se llevara a cabo-dijo Kiba mientras creaba una espada demoniaca en sus manos

-Trace on- dijo Emiya y sus manos temblaron un poco, brillaron ligeramente, dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos una negra y otra blanca brillante

-Issei, Asia será mejor que estén muy concentrados-exclamo akeno

-¿por qué?

-se mueven rápido-dijo esta

-escuchen no se contengan, podemos curarlos en caso de una emergencia-dijo Rias mientras daba la orden para que comenzaran

Fuss

Una brisa los vio desaparecer a los dos, el sonido del choque de sus espadas se podía escuchar por todo el lugar, eran rápidos si no tenían sus ojos entrenados no se les podía mirar

¡Cracf!

Kiba fue tumbado al suelo sin un arma

-maldición-grito quitándose su chaqueta deportiva y creando una espada nueva mientras Shirou se acercaba esperando a que su enemigo se repusiera, era una clara muestra de que él era más poderoso o tal vez una muestra de cortesía

Shirou salto hacia el, a una velocidad increíble lanzando una estocada hacia su pecho, pero Kiba logro detenerla, con maestría, para desaparecer gracias a su velocidad de caballero. Kiba atacaba siempre al punto donde Shirou dejaba su guardia baja pero siempre era la misma respuesta el sonido de su espada despejada, en ese momento Shirou se movió hacia Kiba desestabilizándolo, recibió dos espadazos más que rompieron una vez más sus armas.

Kiba retrocedió, lo más rápido que pudo, pero tan rápido como un pestañeo vio a Shirou intentando córtale la cabeza de tajo, pero resonó el sonido otra vez de las espada chocando, Kiba había creado otra espada a dos manos con la que mitigo el golpe de Shirou, pero no había salido indemne, tenía una cortada en su ceja, era pequeña, pero hay estaba, y sangraba llenándole el rostro de sangre

-creíste que tu creación de espadas estaba a mi nivel, aunque crees las espadas que desees, esta no sirve si careces de fuerza física en los brazos, y en la técnica de la carga, el peso es fundamental, y en esos dos aspectos eres inferior a mí, en otras palabra tu técnica no tiene efecto en mi

-tienes razón, soy más bajo y mis músculos no está desarrollados como los tuyo pero

-¿pero?

-SWORD BIRTH-grito Kiba poniendo su mano en el suelo

-¿hum?

Un centenar de espada cubrieron el suelo dirigiéndose a Shirou que quedo sorprendido por la cantidad que se dirigía hacia él, las espadas se movían rápido más de lo que Shirou esperaba y levantaban la tierra mientras salían de la tierra, produciendo una nube de polvo

¡poic!

¡poic!

¡poic!

Se escuchó el goteo de sangre caer, el suelo, Shirou había logrado esquivar las espadas, pero al igual que Kiba no logro salir indemne, Kiba había logrado cortar la pierna de Shirou

-increíble así que esta es tu habilidad, nacimiento de espadas-dijo Shirou con dolor mientras el humo se disipaba

-la fuerza no importa mientras utilices tus habilidades sabiamente, ¿no?, tú fuiste quien lo dijo

-BIEN KIBA GANA LA BATALLA- grito Rias- asia cura la herida de Shirou por favor

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-vas muy bien Issei en uno pocos días entenderá todo sobre nuestra cultura

-es muchoooooo presidenta- respondió este con cansancio

-vamos Issei no te desanimes, esto es importante para los demonios, bueno continuaremos el estudio mañana, a hora vamos a entrenar

Lo primero que me di de cuenta es no tenía talento para la espada como kiba ni para las artes marciales y mucho menos para la magia, apenas podía pelar las cebollas, algo que a Shirou había enfurecido por que hice un desastre en la cocina y había desperdiciado mucha comida

Puff se escuchó un fuerte sonido que venía de la cabeza de Issei

-issei concéntrate- le grito akeno que estaba ayudando a su entrenamiento

-vamos Hyoudou, si no prestas atención este entrenamiento no tiene sentido

-ya lo sé kiba, PERO ES QUE NO TENGO NINGUNA OPORTUNIDA CONTRA TI-grito Issei con desesperación

-tu eres el sekiryuutei, el emperador rojo- respondió este dándole la mano para que se levantara- no puedes rendirte

\- si tan solo pudiera activar esa armadura de nuevo

-el poder del dragón es tu derecho de nacimiento, pero para controlar el poder de un ser tan poderoso, necesitas que tu cuerpo sea lo suficiente fuerte como para mantener su poder, cuando luchaste contra raynare, Ddraig despertó y te presto poder para que su anfitrión no muriera, pero en un raiting game no hay peligro de muerte, asi que no aparecerá como la última vez

\- si ya lo se, pero si pudiera controlarlo, la presidenta no tendría tantos problemas

\- concéntrate en tu entrenamiento, déjale las estrategias a la presidenta

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10:30 pm

No pude dormir nada, los días se pasan volando, en unas horas será el encuentro con Raiser Phoenix, entrene estos diez días, mi poder mágico se incremento, pero será suficiente para hacer caer al ave inmortal, no, no puedo pensar negativamente, ganaremos, eso está claro, pero aun así, todos se veían muy nerviosos, tal vez ninguno pudo dormir esta noche

-issei, puedo pasar

-asia, claro pasa

Asia estaba en su vestido de monja, tal cual yo la había conocido, se veía preciosa

-asia por que llevas esa ropa

-la presidenta dijo que podíamos ponernos la ropa que quisiéramos

-uff, si es cierto

-Issei vas a ir en uniforme escolar

\- sí creo que es el atuendo más adecuado

-ISSEI- dijo asia fuertemente mientras sorpresivamente tomaba a issei en un abrazo- por favor no arriesgues tu vida, te lo pido por favor, sé que el plan de Shirou necesita de tu ayuda pero por favor no te arriesgues, no lo hagas

\- Asia, el plan de Emiya, es peligroso y puede herirme, pero si el plan de la presidenta falla, esto será nuestro único pase a la victoria

-pero, pero,

-pero nada Asia, ya tome mi decisión, si es por la presidenta moriré con gusto, aun a si te prometo que no moriré, tu también tienes una misión que cumplir, si todo se va a la mierda

-pero aun a si, Issei promete que…

\- ASIA, ISSEI ESTAN HAY YA ES HORA DE REUNIRNOS.


	8. capitulo 7 juego de clasificación

**Nota del autor**

 **Sea cual sea el mar el mar Tu opinión, me alegraría conocerla INDEPENDIENTEMENTE del idioma ¿O País Que al pertenezcas.**

 **Para Los Que Sigan ESTA HISTORIA SE DARAN CUENTA Que Yo de público Cada 5 meses, bueno pues este No Es El caso, Quería Terminar Este arco lo más pronto Posible párrafo Poder Empezar, Lo Que Me Hizo verdaderamente hacer esta historia.**

 **Que lo disfruten Bueno**

La pequeña vela, con su taciturna luz iluminaba la ya conocida habitación del club de lo oculto, a pesar de su pequeña flama, permitía ver a cada una de las personas que reunidas esperaba con solemne calma, la morena tomaba té con suma paciencia era posible que estuviera caliente, demostrando elegancia y propiedad, mientras a su lado la pequeña niña de pelo blanquecino ajustaba sus guantes, por otro lado el rubio revisaba si su espada tenía el filo adecuado, era extraño todos, pero al parecer todos mentalmente concordaron que la mejor ropa para el encuentro era el uniforme de la escuela, bueno no todos.

Shirou y asia eran los únicos que no portaban el uniforme de kouh, como siempre asia llevaba su traje de monja y Shirou llevaba lo que se podía decir como un traje de batalla, era un peto de lo que parecía ser cuero negro o algo parecido con un pantalón, con correas que acentuaban los músculos de sus piernas, Issei ya lo había visto pero la forma en que se vistió denotaba autoridad.

De repente un circulo blanco apareció en medio de la habitación, el circulo de mágico de Grayfia

-están todos listo, el juego empezara en 10 minutos. Cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico. La ubicación del lugar es en una dimensión diferente usada para las batallas. Así pueden luchar con todo su poder. Es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo. "

-Ahhh ... ¿Es así como es? Un campo de batalla ¿eh? Así que los demonios pueden preparar algo así.

-De hecho, si peleamos en el mundo de los demonios "evitaremos lastimar a los humanos del mundo, y también evitamos la destrucción"-

-quieres decir que necesitamos un lugar donde nadie sea dañado, para que no importe nada de lo que hagamos.

-también he de informales que este rating game será trasmitido a los familiares de los involucrados y personas cercanas a las familias

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Así que nos estarán observando. Así que nos van a ver como miembros VIP, eh. Parece que sus padres se divertirán. Puesto que los padres de la presidenta estarán viendo, no puedo hacer el ridículo.

-también el rey demonio lucifer estará observando la batalla no se olvide de presentar sus respetos- dijo Grayfia inclinándose para transportarse fuera de la habitación

-¿mi hermano?- dijo Rias con sorpresa

\- ¿hermano?-pregunto Issei confundido

-si Issei el hermano de la presidente es el actual rey demonio lucifer- dijo kiba con despreocupación

\- aaaa, ya veo es por eso que la presidenta es la heredera actual del clan, ya que su hermano el actual lucifer no puede heredar la cabeza de la familia, ¿no es asi?

-precisamente

-YA ES HORA, TODO EL MUNDO, VAYA AL CIRCULO MAGICO – se escucho la voz de Grayfia por toda la habitación

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-dime porque después de tanto tiempo vuelves a escoger a un humano, pensé que te rendirías con el tiempo

-los humanos, demonios, ángeles y dioses, son solo una parte de este mundo, todavía quiero creer que abra alguien, que pueda portarla, como lo hice yo

\- tu deseo, fue un mundo libre, donde nadie, sublevara a nadie, pero con el tiempo, las historias, pasaron a ser cuentos, los cuentos a leyendas y las leyenda a mitos, y nosotros fuimos olvidados, los vestigios de nuestra batalla y nuestros sacrificios se perdieron, con el pasar de las eras tomaron forma en dioses y dragones.

-cierto tal vez me siento responsable, tal vez siento lo que Claus, cuando la gente empezó a olvidarlo, claro que lo que el logro, fue por error, su curiosidad y la curiosidad de llegar tan alto como los dioses fue lo que me permitió nacer

-pero te arrepientes verdad quieres que los humanos presencien lo que nosotros, hubo un tiempo en el que solo los dioses podían presenciarlo, a medida que el mundo avanza y llegan nuevas generaciones, todo se olvida, pero el mundo que creaste, no tiene un ciclo perpetuo de creación y destrucción

-jee

-el mundo que deseaste fue un mundo sin límites, solo tu sabes que los humanos son los únicos que puedes sorprender y finalmente superar a los dioses, pero para ello se necesita tiempo, pero solo dos fueron dignos, pero murieron con el tiempo, a si por que el

-dime quien de todos los seleccionados sabe que le prepara el destino, para la vida es mejor no saber lo que nos prepara el destino, pero el sabe lo que le llegara con el pasar del tiempo, he intenta detenerlo

-jujuju por eso, ya entiendo, por el progreso del planeta es que continuas, es porque este mundo carece de límites, había olvidado que este mundo no es solo nuestro hogar, sino el de muchas formas de vida, el futuro no es solo de ellos también nuestro, ¿verdad?

-¡ah! bueno eso por a hora no importa, tenemos que ver este juego, el destino de la jovencita es perder, pero veamos cómo se dan las cosas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLA A TODOS. SOY GRAYFIA, UNA CRIADA DE LA CASA GREMORY. HOY SERÉ EL ÁRBITRO DEL JUEGO ENTRE LOS CLANES GREMORY Y PHOENIX .

-Es la voz de Grayfia-dijo Issei observando para todos lado para saber de donde venia

EN EL NOMBRE DE MI MAESTRO, SIRZECHS LUCIFER, MANTENDRÉ MIS OJOS EN ESTE JUEGO. MEDIANTE EL ACUERDO ENTRE LA SEÑORITA RIAS Y RAISER PHOENIX, HEMOS CREADO ESTE CAMPO DE BATALLA.

EL CAMPO DE BATALLA PARA ESTE JUEGO ES UNA RÉPLICA DE LA ESCUELA DONDE LA SEÑORIT RÍAS, LA "ACADEMIA KOUH".

\- ¡Qué! Entonces, ¿esta sala es una réplica del club? ¡Es exactamente lo mismo! ¡Tiene exactamente los mismos objetos y los arañazos en la pared! Hasta el hueco que deje Ah, pero si miro por la ventana, el cielo es de color blanco. Tiene que ser muy oscuro, ya que es la medianoche. ¿Le hicieron una réplica en un mundo de blancos? Sin embargo, hacer una réplica de nuestra escuela en un espacio diferente... ¿Cómo puede los demonios es...?

EL LUGAR DONDE LOS DOS EQUIPOS FUERON TRANSPORTADOS SERÁ SU BASE. LA BASE DE LA RÍAS SERÍA LA SALA DEL CLUB DE OCULTISMO SITUADA EN EL EDIFICIO DE LA VIEJA ESCUELA. LA BASE DE RAISER SERÁ EL CUARTO DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL, UBICADA EN EL NUEVO EDIFICIO. PARA QUE LOS "PEONES" UTILIZEN LA "PROMOCIÓN", DEBEN IR A LA BASE DEL ENEMIGO.

-¡Ese soy yo! Así que no puedo promoverme si no voy a la base del enemigo.

\- por favor todos póngase todos ustedes estos receptores- dijo akeno largándole a todas uno auriculares a todos los reunidos

\- con esto podremos comunicarnos en el campo de batalla- anexo Rias

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Un poderoso relámpago en mitad del campo de batalla, todo un edificio había sido destruido por el poder de un solo relámpago, el fuego que se despertaba del suelo, se evaporaba poco a poco con el agua que salía de las tuberías rotas, que había provocado el daño en la estructura del edificio

-TOMA ESTO

Era la voz de akeno que había gritado con su mano en el aire aun cargada de electricidad

-jajaja no por nada la llaman la sacerdotisa del trueno, mi hermanita tiene buenas piezas no lo crees Ajuka- dijo un hombre sentado viendo la pelea atraves de un televisor gigante que estába en un sala hermosamente decorada, de estilo romanticismo

\- Sirzechs, como siempre te emocionas de más- dijo el hombre de pelo verde, sentado a su lado, mientras se escuchaba la voz de Grayfia

Raiser Phoenix: 3 "peones" y una "Torre", descartadas

-aun así es increíble que ya haya podido sacar de juego a 4 piezas, sin sacrificar ninguna

-bueno todas las piezas se han movilizado excepto esa- señalo Ajuka un hombre de pelo rojo blanquecino

-tienes razón, porque lo escuchamos kiba debería estar encargado de la seguridad de la base de Rias, una doble defensa tal vez- cuestiono Sirzechs

-no lo creo no parece ser un vigía-dijo Ajuka

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El televisor se pudo ver una enorme manta de polvo que no permitía ver nada en la pantalla

Rias Gremory: "Torre" descartada

Cuando la manta de polvo se disipaba se podía ver como la reina de Raiser se reía, de los jóvenes.

-así que Rias ya perdió una pieza, con su escases de piezas, este fue un fuerte golpe, para ella

-si se defiende al rey del oponente más fuerte, los sacrificios son inevitables-respondió Ajuka viendo a Sirzechs -si la reina sale a la vista, el caballo de Rias, empieza a moverse

-asegurándose, que su segunda pieza más valiosa quede protegida, si en efecto ese caballo, puede ser un dolor de cabeza para Raiser, obligando a Raiser a sacar más piezas

-pero para Rias, que no cuenta con un numero extenso, ese sacrificio puede ser muy caro, y aun así los alfiles no empiezan a moverse

-Rias no piensa como una estratega real, su visualización del terreno de batalla, se basa única y exclusivamente, en su experiencia en el ajedrez, es cierto, que los grandes estrategas, son ajedrecistas brillantes, pero en combate se debe tener en cuenta, cosas como la posición de los árboles, zonas, también esta los límites del campo, laderas y caída, Rias está en seria desventaja- anexo Ajuka

-tienes razón, lo más seguro es que Rias pierda este encuentro, o quede en tablas

-bueno por ahora veamos la pelea de las reinas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La luz entraba por las pequeñas ventanas encima de las delgadas paredes iluminaban, el rostro de dos jóvenes, que con pesar se miraban a los zapatos, era decepción de no poder realizar bien su trabajo y tal vez temor por lo que se venia

-kiba, yo, perdón, no pude proteger a Koneko

-lo escuche, normalmente no es tan expresiva, pero hoy se veía muy emocionada, ella también quería mostrar sus avances, es una lástima, para hacer salir a su reina, tuvimos que sacrificar a Koneko

-sacrificar a tus piezas es algo que solo Raiser podría hacer- dijo Issei mirando con furia al suelo -¡je!- vamos a ganar esto- anexo este levantando su puño

-¡claro!

-por cierto kiba fuiste tú quien acabo con eso tres peones- cuestión Hyoudou a rubio, quien asintió con la cabeza

-pero fue una trampa, esas chicas fueron enviadas para probar el alcance de mi técnica, ya saben cómo me muevo y como contratacar, la próxima vez que salgamos 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por el oscuro pasillo, se escuchaba el caminar, el lento caminar de unas botas de metal resonaban por todo el lugar deteniéndose en una puerta de gran envergadura

-Rias ya debe estar enfrentándose a Raiser, se llevaría a asia para que cure sus heridas

La habitación estaba tal cual estaba hace una hora ningún cambio en la sala de reuniones

RIAS GREMORY: REINA, CABALLO: DESCARTADOS

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo el hombre con los ojos abiertos- maldición, ya no queda tiempo- dijo el hombre poniéndose el intercomunicador que akeno le había dado hace una hora

El hombre corrió rápidamente por el pasillo subiendo por las escaleras hasta el techo del edificio, poniéndose en posición

-trance on- dijo el joven de pelo rojo blanquecino aumentado el alcance de su rango visual. Mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros

-bien, desde aquí puedo ver todo claramente-dijo sacando un pequeño frasco de sus bolsillos000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Asia, si te quedas atrás, nos podrás sanar luego. Tú eres nuestro salvavidas-dijo la presidenta

Asia estaba triste y parecía como si quisiera decirme algo. Pero no dijo nada y dio un paso atrás. Esto es correcto. Si Asia está a salvo...

"¡Kyaaaa!" ¿Q...? Escuche el grito de Asia. Entonces vi un círculo mágico desconocido por debajo de los pies de Asia. Parece como si Asia no se pudiera mover.

\- Lo siento. Parecían tan patéticos tardándose tanto, lamentándose por todo. Podría haberla derrotado, pero... Acabo se sellar a su "salvavidas"

-Ese círculo mágico sólo desaparecerá si mi "Reina" es derrotada." -Raiser lo dijo claramente.

La "Reina" oponente puso su mano hacia adelante y sus dedos brillaban. Así que la "Reina" selló a Asia... ¡Mierda! ¡Asia era una de nuestras últimas cartas de triunfo! Pero yo no tenía tiempo para quejarme. ¡La batalla final!

-¿presidenta, seguiremos peleando?"

-Nosotros seguiremos-Hablaba como si no se hubiera dado por vencida!

-¡Sí! ¡Todavía podemos ganar! "Pero quedamos la presidenta, Asia, yo y…. Y Asia fue capturada y por otro lado nuestro enemigo es inmortal. También cuenta con dos piezas. Nuestra situación es peor". Hice una mueca y dije en voz alta.

\- Yo no renunciaré, Soy tonto, así que no sé nada de "ajedrez" o "jaque mate". Pero todavía puedo pelear. Puedo seguir luchando, siempre y cuando puedo mover un dedo.

-¡Bien dicho! ¡Issei, vamos a derrotar a Raiser juntos!

-¡Sí me ordenó con orgullo como siempre. ¿Has oído, Booster Gear? ¡Mi maestra me dio una orden! Esto es muy sencillo. Sólo necesito para vencer al idiota delante de mí. ¡Sí, sólo necesito eso! "¡Vamos!"

[Burst]

Ese era el sonido que nunca quería escuchar. Cuando la joya hizo ese sonido, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado al instante y sentía que mi cuerpo dejaba de funcionar... Mi

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-haaaaa la batalla está perdida, aun si lograra hacerle el suficiente daño, no, Rias ya no tiene la energía

-aun así hay que ver la fuerza de voluntad, de ese peón, a pesar de esta agotado y herido hasta el punto de la deformidad, se sigue parando

¡EXPLOSION!

RAISER PHOENIX: ALFIL DESCARTADA

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Las personas en la pantalla voltearon a ver el campo deportivo donde una gran explosión había aparecido y mientras el polvo levantado se disipaba vieron como el cuerpo de una pequeña niña desaparecía lentamente

De repente vieron como la cámara cambia de plano para mostrar a la reina de Raiser con un hueco en el cuello, la sangre que se escurría por el pequeño orificio, impregnaba, su ropa, mientras esta desaparecía lentamente en un destello azul agua marina

-¡RIAS!-se escuchó la voz de Raiser en el televisor -como te atreves a tocar a mi hermana- grazno Raiser con furia mientras tenia en sus brazos a Issei, con su cara desecha hasta la deformidad

I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD

Se escuchó claramente por el transmisor de Issei

-ya era hora- dijo Issei agarrando a Raiser del cuello con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban

-¡SUELTAME BASTARDO!- volvió a gritar Raiser

\- ¡vamos Shirou!- grito Issei

De pronto la cámara enfoco cambio de posición mostrando al joven de pelo rojo blanquecino, con un arco y una flecha en espiral, mientras salía humo de su mano

-¡GRAYFIA!- el hombre cabello rojo se levantó rápidamente su asiento, creando un pequeño hechizo de comunicación- ¡SACALOS DE HAY!

CALADBOLG II

-¡ISSEI!

¡BOOOMMMMM!

Se vio como una explosión consumía todo lo que estaba a su paso, era una explosión enorme, tan grande que su tamaño era casi del tamaño de la academia kouh 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Rias?- dijo una mujer de cabello castaño mientras apretaba su silla con fuerza

\- ¿Raiser?- dijo la otra mujer de cabello dorado mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra su esposo

El televisor no dejaba de mostrar el brillo de la explosión generada, por el ataque, era un ataque al nivel de un rey demonio no había dudas, y mientras la explosión se dispersaba, la cámara empezó ha acercarse al edificio que yacía hecho pedazo, era estresante ver como el camarógrafo filmaba, los destrozos, pero las señoras y los señores estaban observando con esperanza de que nada malo pasara, pero no vieron nada, solo los ladrillos de lo que estaba hecho el edificio, sus tejas, los cables de alimentación, pero nada de sus hijos

-¡noooo! Rias- grito la mujer de cabello castaño mientras se arrodillaba en suelo- Zeoticus, nuestra hija, fue nuestra culpa- dijo la mujer llorando

-Velenala, yo

RIAS GREMORY RETIRADA, RAISER PHOENIX RETIRADO

-eso quiere decir- la mujer rápidamente creo un hechizo para comunicarse con su hijo- Sirzechs, ¿qué paso? Rias, Rias está bien,

\- mama tranquila ellos están bien fueron retirados, antes de que el impacto diera en el blanco

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡ISSEI!- se pudo escuchar el grito Rias por toda una habitación, de blancas paredes, adornadas con azulejos azules pálidos, por ella corrían enfermera, para Rias fue difícil en un primer momento que se encontraba en un hospital, hasta que vio caer el cuerpo de Issei, desparramándose en el suelo, la sangre de su cuerpo manchaba el suelo verde del piso, ella empezó a escuchar la voces de la enfermeras

-NECESITO MAS SUERO AQUÍ- se escuchó una voz gritando

-¿QUE PASA CON LA VENDAS?

-¿CUANTO SE DEMORARAN LAS LAGRIMAS PHOENIX EN LLEGAR?- grito un hombre con bata

-dijeron que en tres horas llegaran- respondió una enfermera

-DOCTOR, NECESTAMOS PARA EL SANGRADO DEL CUELLO DE ESTA MUJER

AAARRGGG- se escuchó el grito de una niña

-RAPIDO PREPARAR EL QUIROFANO, LA SEÑORITA PHOENIX NECESITA, UNA CIRUGIA A HORA

-rápido, llevar a este chico a cuidado intensivo- se escuchó la voz de un doctor que los había visto llegar

-señorita Gremory, necesita ser valorada ha hora-le dijo una mujer a Rias quien estaba pasmada mientras veían como recogían el cuerpo de Issei del suelo

-señor Phoenix usted también tienen que verlo un medico

Mientras los doctores y enfermeras corrían de aquí para allá, Rias se había mantenido atónica, por la sangre que había derramado Issei en el suelo.

-Issei, Issei, Issei, Issei responde- se escuchaba la voz de asia mientras corría al lado de la camilla

-¿Qué paso?- fue lo único que Rias pudo preguntar

-los dos fueron sacados del juego- respondió una mujer en traje de maid francesa que acaba de llegar

-¿Grayfia?, a que te refieres

\- si a que te refieres- anexo Raiser quien estaba parado en la habitación

-por orden de rey demonio lucifer, ustedes dos fueron sacados del juego, para que evitaran el daño de la explosión

-uff, un ataque como ese no podría hacerme ningún daño- dijo Raiser con arrogancia

\- tu hermana, fue llevada al quirófano, porque está herida, está a punto de morir- y su ataque no fue de tal magnitud.

-¿qué quieres decir?- cuestiono Rias

-señorita Rias, tu alfil, carga sus armas de mana para que al chocar con el objetivo explotaran, esto en casos normales haría daño a los demonios normales, es parecida a la magia de tu reina señor Raiser

-¿AH?

-pero tu alfil añadió otra cosa a la flecha- dijo Grayfia sacando una botella de su delantal

-no puede ser- respondió Rias con sorpresa

-exacto, es agua bendita el ataque no solo planeaba sacar al señor Phoenix de combate, sino que había intentado matarlo de un solo golpe, si no los hubiéramos sacado del juego, los hubieran asesinados

-¿pero entonces, quien fue el que gano?- pregunto Raiser enfadado

-por decisión de las casa Gremory y Phoenix, se acordó, que el partido quedo en tablas, al ser los dos reyes retirados y se acordó que dentro de 5 días, se estipulara un combate, entre los siervos más fuertes de los reyes según lo quiera el rey , para denotar un ganador- dijo Grayfia

¿Por mi está bien?- respondió Raiser

-¿5 días?

-además señorita, por orden del rey demonio lucifer, Emiya Shirou, alfil de Rias Gremory, estará prohibido para combates, hasta que se estipule y analice el alcance de sus habilidades, y poderes, además de esto estará compareciendo, ante el juzgado penal, por uso indebido de poderes he intento de asesinato, de Raiser Phoenix y Rias Gremory.

-¿pero?

 **Nota del autor**

 **Sea cual sea tu opinión, me alegraría conocerla independientemente del idioma o país al que pertenezcas.**

 **Bueno que lo distruten**


	9. capitulo 8 preparación

Cuenta una vieja leyenda francesa que existió en tiempos del rey sol un hombre, que encerrado en la bastilla paseaba todos los días con una máscara en su rostro para que nadie, le reconociera, su historia se hizo leyenda, y muchos escritores hablaron de él, como un ser mítico, y legendario, pero como no, si el hecho de no poder mostrar su rostro, es toda una hazaña, que pocos han logrado, mientras los días pasaban en su vida el hombre envejeció y finalmente murió.

La vida del hombre es una hoja en el viento que palidece frente a la ventisca llamada edad de la tierra, con el tiempo, los cadáveres de esto queda reducido a polvo, y recuerdos lejanos de pasados gloriosos y trágicos, se ensalzan como leyendas.

Pero para los demonios, ángeles y dioses, seres con el don de la larga vida, dotados de poder sin igual, por el hecho de nacer, es completamente diferentes, pero esto ya no importa, estaba encerrado privado de cualquier, medio de comunicación o dialogo.

Los días y las noches pasaban, y la locura puede llegar si no se tiene conocimiento del espacio y el tiempo. El cambio de la marea, el frio del invierno o el calor del verano eran a hora inútiles, porque en esa pequeña y silenciosa habitación, donde ni el atisbo de luz más poderos podría verse, donde tanto el día como la noche era un futido y olvidado sueño, del cual había sido privado

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-aaaa, jaaaa, aaaa, maldición por que no puedo aun usar el hechizo de transporte, porque mi cliente tiene que vivir tan lejos, espero que por lo menos hoy me pida algo verdaderamente importante-dijo Issei mientras pedaleaba

Issei subió por el ascensor del edificio era un edificio muy elegante, por lo que Issei se preguntaba por que un hombre como el necesitaba a un demonio para satisfacer sus deseo, era triste desde la perspectiva de Issei que aquel hombre no tuviera con quien compartir todo por lo que lo invocaba, tomar(aunque Issei no tomaba), pescar, ir a cine, todo lo que se podría hacer con un amigo o una novia, por lo que Issei ya empezaba a ver al hombre con temor, pero bueno para él era algo increíble no tenía que hacer casi nada y además le pagaban, con cuadros, joyas incluso lingotes de oros.

Issei, toco el timbre de la puerta y dijo- vengo porque me han llamado

-ha eres tú, entra está abierto-dijo una voz masculina

\- he venido…

-sí, si ya me dijiste eso, quieres- dijo el hombre mostrándole a Issei un control de Xbox original y un cd, en el que se podía leer need for speed most wanted

-heey otra vez este tipo de solicitudes

-¿he? No quieres jugar-pregunto el hombre

-no claro que quiero, pero dejame decirte que soy bueno con esto juegos, aunque por lo general lo jugué el play 2-dijo Issei

-bueno la Xbox no tuvo un catálogo muy amplio, pero gráficamente era mejor, pero si quieres saco la play

-no, no, no hay ningún problema-respondió Issei tomado el mando negro

El hombre e Issei jugaron una carrera, para la sorpresa de Issei el hombre le iba ganado, y no solo ganando llevaba una amplia margen de ventaja

-así que también coleccionas consolas-dijo Issei en un intento de distraer al hombre

-colecciono todo lo que me interesa-respondió este

-ya veo, y que colecciones tienes, Maldición- grito Issei cuando vio que había perdido

-colecciono joyas, pinturas, juegos de videos, hasta humanos emperador rojo

Issei abrió los ojos enormemente cuando escucho las palabras del hombre que se estaba levantando-¿quién…, quién eres tú?-pregunto Issei con miedo en su voz

-yo soy Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos, es un gusto en conocerte emperador rojo, Hyoudou Issei

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-maldición maldito ángel caído, como se atreve, incluso a pesar que la reunión se llevara a cabo en esta escuela, tuvo el coraje para que un demonio, cumpliera sus deseo, y por si fuera poco al quien convoco fue a mi querido Issei- dijo con rabia Rias, mientras veía a Issei quien estaba en su piernas acostado

-escuche Azazel está muy interesado en los sacred gears, es claro que lo escogió porque está interesado en boosted gear de Issei- dijo Akeno viendo por la ventana

-yo también escuche que está reuniendo portadores actos de sacred gear, para unirlos a sus fuerzas, pero estarás bien yo te protegeré- dijo Kiba mirando a Issei

\- no estoy contento de que me digas eso-respondió Issei levantado de la almohada conocida como Rias

-por que fuiste tú quien me salvo cuando empecé a caminar por el sendero de la venganza, fuiste tú quien me ayudo a perdonar, si no puedo salvar a un compañero, no puedo llamarme caballero de Rias Gremory

-solo me pregunto por qué Azazel está interesado en ti, tal vez está midiendo tu fuerza… pero para que Albión ya demostró, una completa superioridad, al derrotar a Kokabiel, de un solo golpe, además no podemos movernos sin saber que planea el enemigo- dijo Rias mientras empezaba a meditar

-Azazel siempre ha sido así hermanita, se escuchó una voz cuando una enorme luz roja apareció en medio de la sala de la habitación

De pronto Rias, Akeno Kiba, y Koneko se arrodillaron en suelo en completa mansedumbre, mientras Issei, Asia y la nueva caballero Xenovia Quarta seguían de pie sin siquiera entender que pasaba, de pronto una mano jalo a Issei, contra el suelo era la mano de Rias para que se postrara

-herma… rey demonio lucifer

-Azazel no hará algo como lo que hizo Kokabiel-dijo el hombre de cabello rojo carmesí- aunque tal vez como siempre planee algún tipo de broma a si es como es el-dijo el rey demonio mientras del circulo salía una mujer de belleza sin igual, vestida de maid francesa, esta Grayfia, la dama de la familia Gremory

-por favor levántese, no vine por asuntos diplomáticos, sino privados

Todos obedecieron y se levantaron del suelo

-por cierto hermanita este lugar parece la escena de algún crimen, oscura, tenebrosa, ya entiendo por qué Raiser se quejó de esto- dijo el hombre mientras observaba el cuarto entero

-¿hermano, porque está aquí?- pregunto Rias con miedo

-de que hablas Rias muy pronto serán visitas familiares, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy- respondió este mostrando una hoja, en la que estaba toda la información- por supuesto nuestro padre también vendrá

-Grayfia fuiste tú quien se lo dijo a mi hermano

-por supuesto señorita, como criada de la familia Gremory es mi deber informale a sus padres, como a mi señor todo lo referente a su estadía en el mundo humano

-no es necesario que el rey demonio venga a verme, no tiene asunto más importantes que atender- respondió Rias con vergüenza

-no, no, no, ¡no! Esto también hace parte de mi trabajo vengo a revisar si esta escuela es segura

-¿segura?

-si estoy pensando que la reunión se llevada aquí

¡¿queeee?!- grito Issei con sorpresa

-lo harán en esta escuela-dijo Kiba con sorpresa

-haaa, esta escuela debe ser un lugar especial no lo cree, que los portadores de sacred gear, espadas santas, las hermanas de dos reyes demonio se reúnan en un mismo lugar, que Kokabiel haya decidido atacar este lugar y que el emperador blanco aparezca no es solo una coincidencia- dijo lucifer mientras miraba a Issei con gran interés

-es usted lucifer, el rey demonio, ¿verdad?-pregunto la peli azul rompiendo todo el hilo de la conversación-me llamo Xenovia Quarta- añadió

\- así que tú eres la portadora de Durandal, Xenovia mucho gusto en conocerte, sinceramente, no daba cabida al reporte de Rias cuando leí que habías reencarnado como demonio y además servía a mi hermana, quede muy contento, nunca pensé que esto llegara a suceder

-bueno yo tampoco pensé en pasarme al bando enemigo, de hecho esta fue una buena idea, por desesperación, ¿fue bueno convertime en demonio?

-jajaja-se rio Sirzechs-es genial que mi hermana tenga una familia tan particular, pero Xenovia, la vida no se logra entender a una edad tan temprana, reflexionar, analizar, conjeturar, son cosas que con el tiempo y la edad logras desarrollar, pero no estás sola apoyate en tus amigos, y compañeros de ese modo sabrás, si las decisiones que tomaste fueron las correctas- respondió Sirzechs mirado a la jovencita

-si me lo pide el rey demonio, no puedo negarme-respondió está inclinándose

-gracias-respondió haciendo que la pelicorta se sonrojara

-bueno Rias, por que no continuamos esta conversación en un lugar más tranquilo, dime Grayfia cuanto demoraras en conseguir un hotel.

En ese momento Issei levanto el brazo- si no le molesta podría…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-dime Issei, puedo llamarte a si verdad

-por su puesto su majestad

-por favor, no hagas honoríficos, llamame Sirzechs, de hecho por no me dices hermano

-no mi rey no podría, sería una falta de respeto, que tal señor

-je, bueno eso está bien, me dijeron que te encontraste con Azazel

-si mi señor

-escuche que no te hizo daño, pero ¿te dijo algo?

-no veremos pronto

-ya veo, Azazel está muy interesado en los sacred gears, inteligencia ha confirmado, que tiene investigaciones por todo el mundo, por supuesto tu boosted gears no es la excepción-dijo Sirzechs

-¿con que propósito?

-nadie lo sabe bien, Grigori es una organización con el poder para desequilibrar el mundo, pero claro Azazel no es un guerrerista como Kokabiel- respondió este

-como lo sabes-cuestión Issei

-cuando la gran guerra la batalla llego a su cúspide, los grandes reyes y dios murieron, por su puesto esto fue un gran golpe para dos de la tres facciones, pero a diferencia de como cabía espera Azazel ordenó la retirada de sus tropas y firma un pacto de no agresión, a pesar que por mucho Grigori era la más poderosa de todas la facciones, era claro que no tenía interés en una guerra sin sentido

-no te preocupes garantizo tu seguridad, por primera vez el emperador rojo esta de nuestra parte, no permitiré que seas alejado de nuestro bando-agregó este mirando a Issei en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-gracias-respondió Issei con aseveración

-tengo varias incógnitas, Issei así que podrías responderlas para mi

-claro que si mi señor

-Issei alguna vez has escuchado de Kanshou y Bakuya

-¿Kanshou y Bakuya?, son alguna clase de persona

-son unas espadas

-son alguna clase de espada santa-pregunto Issei con curiosidad

-no

-demoniaca tal vez

-tampoco

-mágica- respondió este con desconfianza

-Kanshou y Bakuya, no posee ningún atributo que la haga especial, es solo una espada muy bien hecha-respondió Sirzechs

-¿están bien hechas?-pregunto Issei

-podríamos decir que son perfectas-respondió este a la pregunta

¿uh?

-Issei dime sabes que una facalta

-no señor

\- la facalta es una derivación del gladios romano que se desarrolló en España, según cuenta la leyenda que el rey de wu, después de escuchar rumores de esta espadas tan efectivas, le solicito a su mejor herrero Gan Jiang que forjara una espadas gemelas con la distintiva forma de las facaltas, Gan Jiang trato y trato forjar las espadas que fueran dignas del rey, trato y trato, pero fracasaba en cada intento, viendo que su marido no tendría éxito en esto, su esposa Mo ye se arrojó a la forja, para incrementar el poder de la flama de esta. De estas salió una espada negra y blanca que representaba el equilibrio prefecto de unas armas blancas

-dígame, mi señor, porque me relata esta historia

-no por nada realmente, solo quería saber si las conocías pasando a otras cosas, sé que te encanta los pechos enormes

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La luz nocturna entraba en la habitación, iluminado levemente los pequeños pero hermosos detalles con los que estaba decorada la habitación, en la cama de tamaño king size, se podía ver la figura de una mujer, tenía el pelo castaño, y que por alguna razón no podía dormir se podían ver sus hermosos ojos lila

El sonido de un piano empezó a sonar acompañado de un bajo, era un sonido hermoso y bello, la mujer se levantó lentamente de su cama, dejando ver su piyama de estilo clásico, parecido al que utilizaba los reyes de la edad media.

La mujer camino por su castillo, escuchado el sonido del piano al cual se le había añadido un violín, y mientras escuchaba, sentía, y pensaba "a ser cuanto no escuchaba esa canción", de repente se encontró con una puerta y detrás de la puerta se escuchó una voz

 **I am a bird girl**

La mujer abrió la puerta lenta y ladina, para no asustar a quien estuviera dentro

 **I am a bird girl** , se volvió an oír

 **I am a bird girl**

La mujer camino por la habitación y vio a un hombre parado frente a una rocola, era alto con el pelo largo hasta la los hombros y la piel tostada, por el calor del sol

I am a bird girl now

-extrañaba esa canción-dijo el hombre cuando pudo escuchar los paso de la mujer

-jamás… creí que vendrías

-dije que lo haría

-como llegaste hasta aquí

I've got my heart

-te ves bien

-gracias

Here in my hands now

-¿puedes… decirme como evitaste ser detectado?

-es más fácil cuando aprender a confundir a las demás personas

I've been searching

-tengo un regalo para ti querida pero primero quieres bailar-pregunto aquel hombre con el pelo largo

For my wings some time

-en esto momentos cuando solo faltan unos días para una reunión tan importante, tu señor debe estar en esta en el mundo humano a hora-dijo suavemente la mujer

-bueno, en esto momentos, ni tu ni yo estamos en esa reunión, adema que sería una reunión sin un baile-respondió este con una sonrisa

-sería un honor-respondió la dama

I'm gonna be born

-Has estado ocupado, nuestra facción están muy asustados

-no más de lo normal, a pesar de que Azazel mando a Valí para detener a Kokabiel, toda la responsabilidad decae en mi

-oí que Azazel se encontró con el boosted gears, eso puso de muy mal humor a Sirzechs

-uff, Azazel no está interesado en una guerra, si es lo que piensas, y si lo considera tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver para hacerlo

-Shemhazai, no tienes que arriesgarte por eso

-tu espera a mi hijo, no permitiré que te pase nada malo, no me detendré si intenta iniciar una guerra

Into soon the sky

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-haaa, porque un templo, no se supone que los templos son lugares sagrados

( **por lo general si pero, fijate bien, acaso sientes el poder de los dioses en este lugar)**

-tienes razón Ddraig, pero aun así me asusta

-oh Issei ya llegaste

-Akeno-dijo Issei a ver a Akeno en traje de sacerdotisa

-ven vamos Issei-dijo la muchacha señalando que subieran las escaleras al santuario

-Issei lamento que te llamáramos tan de repente

-no hay problemas, tengo tiempo libre, aun así ¿Qué clase de trabajo es este? La presidenta también dijo que vendría

-si lo lamento pero Rias tenía una reunión con su hermano para aclaran algunas cosas referentes a la reunión

-ya veo, pero está bien que la dejes sola en estos momentos, no necesitara a su reina

-por eso estate tranquilo Grayfia está con ellos, y si ella no estuviera no le pasara nada-respondió esta mientras subían las escalaras- además tengo que encontrarme con alguien en el templo

-está bien entra en el templo

-tranquilo se hizo un trato, muchos demonios pueden entrar a pedir favores-dijo ella mientras pasaba por la entrada del templo, al igual que Issei que con miedo, cruzo, solo para maravillarse de la belleza de la arquitectura medieval japonesa

-¿Akeno tú vives aquí?-pregunto Issei

-si Rias compro este lugar para mi luego que la antigua sacerdotisa muriera de vejes

- **así que es el. El emperador rojo, el dragón de la dominación-** dijo una voz sin cuerpo mientras una luz que segaba a Issei se materializaba,

-mucho gusto Hyoudou Issei-dijo un hombre que acababa de materializarse de esa bola de luz

-¿uh? Como sabes mi nombre-cuestiono Issei al hombre que acaba de llegar, vestido de blanco y con cabellos dorados como el sol de la mañana

-yo soy miguel líder de los ángeles-dijo el mostrando doce alas 6 a cada lado de su espalda-si puedo verlo, Ddraig está en tu interior, siento su aura en ti

-Issei-dijo el ángel después que habían entrado a una habitación en el templo

-si

-Hyoudou Issei, pensé que a medio de ofrenda de paz, debería entregarle esto a la hermana de lucifer

-¿me dará algo?-pregunto este cuando una luz tan blanca, y extraña, de ella salió una espada, expedía un aura sagrada, era de corte europea con color morado rojizo y la empuñadura era dorada con forma de garra

-esta es Ascalon, la espada sagrada mata dragones, perteneció a san George, el caballero ingles

-¿mata dragones?-pregunto Issei

( **En el medioevo, una serie de caballero se especializaron en matar dragones, también es un término para referirse a las armas que pueden atravesar nuestra piel)-** le respondió Ddraig mentalmente a Issei

-es una cortesía especial de parte del cielo, para que la uses, pero antes, porque no lo asimilas a tu sacred gears- le cuestión miguel

-¿uh?, es siquiera posible, no se supone que es una asesina de dragones, no podría matarme

( **eso depende de ti el boosted gears responde a tu voluntad, si lo deseas debería ser posible)**

-arcángel miguel, porque me da esto, se supone que somos enemigos, además en mi interior porto al dragón que tanto causo problemas en la guerra anterior, es un objeto que debería tener ustedes.

-como ya dije es una acto de buena fe, tanto demonios como ángeles y caídos, ya están cansados de esta lucha sin sentido es posible que cooperemos en esta reunión, tanto nosotros como ustedes han perdido sus máximos líderes. Este solo es un paso para deshacernos de las malas intenciones, por supuesto también he mandado presentes a Grigori y ustedes como los ángeles caídos han mandado presente a nosotros, como a los otros poderes de este mundo.

-¿otros poderes?

-(haaa. Oye de verdad eres japonés, no se supone que ustedes son politeístas)

-a que te refieres Ddraig

 **(piénsalo bien si dios existe, no es imposible que existas otros dioses, si el dios bíblico existiera como un solo ser no sabría cómo es, para entender quién eres necesitar que allá otros, si no podría entender la diferencia entre los demás y tu)**

-¿uh?, no entendí nada

- **(jaaa, mejor empieza a leer chico)**

-escucha, cuando supimos que el dragón de gales se había convertido en un demonio, temimos lo peor, así que a modo de saludo y ofrenda te regalo esta espada, ya que eres el usuario más débil que ha habido, pensé que sería bueno para tu protección

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Azazel está seguro de esto, solo iras con Valí-le pregunto una voz masculina al líder de los ángeles caídos, mientras este se ponía una chaqueta elegante para la reunión

-te preocupas demasiado Shemhazai…, estaré bien creeme, además ya has localizado al chico

-no aun no, la única información es que esta en esta ciudad, en posesión de khaos brigada

-es imperativo que lo encuentres lo más rápido que puedas, si logras localizarlo antes de que empiece la reunión sería perfecto

-tratare, pero tal vez no podre localizarlo hasta empiecen a utilizar su poder

-bien Shemhazai, de eso depende que la reunión no salga sin ningún contra tiempo- dijo Azazel mirándose al espejo para saber si se veía bien.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-toma, aquí tienes

-oh gracias Akeno-dijo Issei tomando la taza de te, que le habían ofrecido

-Akeno e Issei estaba actualmente en habitación donde se servía la ceremonia del te

-si mal no recuerdo, lo tomas después de giralo tres veces, ¿verdad?

-si. jajaja- Akeno se rio en voz baja después de que Issei preguntara

-akeno trabajaste junto con miguel para modificar la espada

-si aquí se preparo la ceremonia

"las espada, la conferenciá, esto debe ser agotador para ella y la presidenta, aunque ha hora estamos solos tal vez debería preguntarle"

-puedo preguntarte algo

-si, por supuesto

-Akeno… ¿tu padre es uno de los líderes de Grigori?- al Issei preguntar esto Akeno se estremeció profundamente

-así es-respondió ella con penumbra es su voz- soy la hija del ángel caído del rayo Barakiel

-ha si que es cierto

-mi madre era la sacerdotisa heredera de un templo un día encontró al ángel herido de gravedad, lo cuido hasta que se enamoraron de esa unión, nací yo

 **(ella es un nefilim)** -se escuchó la voz de Ddraig, atreves del brazo de Issei

-nefilim-pregunto Issei

-exactamente-dijo ella levantándose del tatami, descubriendo su espalda y mostrando sus alas de demonios y de ángel caído, que eran tan negras como la oscuridad misma- yo tengo estas alas inmundas, que aborrezco. Cuando me convertí en demonio el resultado fue este mi sangre de ángel refulgió y quede con un ala de demonio y otra de ángel caído

-Akeno… por favor… no te menosprecies-respondió Issei con tristeza en su voz

-cómo te sientes Issei, después de ver esto, tu odias a los ángeles, intentaron matarte y destruir tu ciudad

-si… los odio-al escuchar esto Akeno, se encogió en si misma-pero tú me agradas, así que ni tu ni yo hemos sido exactamente felices, pero no estas mal, al menos tienes amigos, con quien compartir el dolor de la vida-respondió Issei, pensativo

-Issei, tu…

-hablar con nosotros y no te cohibides nada, aunque sea una conversación inútil y sin valor, por son esos sentimientos lo que logran lazos de verdad, y por eso darás gracias por estar viva-continuo Issei hablando

 **(Vaya chico no eres tan tonto como pensaba)** \- le dijo Ddraig mentalmente a Issei

"si lo leí en un manga, jajaja"- le respondió este al dragón de repente Akeno se abalanzó sobre Issei, tumbándolo contra el suelo

-de verdad, snif. Snif snif-pregunto llorando mientras la abrazaba- aunque sea un ángel caído

-no tiene nada que ver con eso Akeno, haa, como te lo digo, eres amable definitivamente una buena superiora, no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, sin con quien tu quiere ser

\- snif, snif , snif, dime Issei, ¿a ti te gusta Rias?-pregunto ella apretando sus enormes pechos contra el cuerpo de Issei

-¿ah?... siii- respondió este mientras un hilo de sangre de deslizaba por su nariz

-bien pues está decidido… Rias sería la primera y tal vez Asia la segunda, Issei no te importaría que yo fuera la tercera –dijo está acercándose para besarlo

-Akeno, que crees que están haciendo-se escuchó la voz furica de Rias que los veía parada en la habitación

-presidenta- rápidamente Issei empujo a Akeno para levantarse

-vaya, vaya

-presidenta esto no es lo que parece- dijo este cuando uno de sus cachetes fue jalado con fuerza

\- bien ya tienes la espada

-SII

-miguel ya se fue

-HACE RATO

-entonces no tienes nada que hacer que verdad-dijo está soltándolo del cachete

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias caminaba, pensativa, sin dirección alguna triste y desconsolada, su reina le estaba ganando. Y eso la descontrolaba, la ponía furiosa, el saber que nada de lo que hacía servía

-Rias

-hermano-respondió cuando vio a Sirzechs, parado en la calle con su traje negro de gala

-¿está enamorada de él no es así?

-yo…

-uhm, Rias el amor es un acto de perseverancia, pero si no haces nada, si no le dices que le amas, perderás toda esperanza

-hermano yo quiero… ya se lo he demostrado

-Issei es tonto como una roca, además tiene miedo de ti, miedo de volver a ser herido, es por eso que su relación no avanza

-¿herido?

-si tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero no ha olvidado a raynare

-uhm-Rias bajo la cabeza para mirarse los pies

-el dolor que sientes será lo que te dará fuerza para declararle tus sentimientos, pero si haces que cambie de verte como su líder a una mujer, terminaras cayendo en la desesperación

-pero

-eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma Rias-respondió este caminando en dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía ella


	10. capitulo 9 brigada del caos

**Hola como están. Muchos me preguntaron por saque el capítulo anterior así. bueno la razón es que yo tengo ya escrito los capítulos que voy a subir, es decir solo falta corregirlo, el problema es que a mi hace poco me robaron el computador en él había unos cuatro capítulos de la historia de las excalibur así que yo que soy un vago decidí no escribir esa parte por pereza, por su puesto al igual que el capítulo anterior Shirou no iba a estar, porque se preguntaran, la razón es que si centras tu historia en un solo personaje se vuelve unidimensional es decir gary stu, y ningún personaje si quieres que sea interesante debe arreglar los problemas porque si, es por eso que a Shirou lo encarcelaron y no apareció en capitulo anterior**

 **Otra cosa que me gustaría preguntarles es si les gustaría que empezara a utilizar, los sufijos kun, sama, bucho , chan etc.**

 **Y por último pero menos importante comente, no importa si no hablas español comenta en tu idioma si te gusta si no, bueno eso es todo**

-increíble miren el grosor de esa barrera-dijo Issei hablándole a todos los que estaban en la habitación del club

-bueno es lógico, es una barrera creada por las tres facciones conjuntas, nada sale, nada entra-respondió Kiba

-bien ya es hora vamos-dijo Rias haciendo que todos las personas en la habitación se levantaran

Mientras caminaba a la sala de la habitación donde estaba reunido los lideres, todos pudieron observar a los ejércitos, tanto de demonios como de ángeles y caídos, era impresionante que pudieran movilizar tantas para una simple reunión. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación que era el salón de reuniones del consejo estudiantil el cual estaba fuertemente resguardado, por agentes militares de las tres facciones

Rias y sus familiares entraron a la habitación en la cual había una enorme mesa redonda en ella sentados dos de los reyes demonio lucifer y leviatán, Azazel el gobernado de los ángeles caídos y miguel el líder supremo del cielo, detrás de miguel estaba una mujer de cabellos dorados con un vestido blanco y puro, por su lado de tras de los reyes estaba la maid Grayfia, por el lado de Azazel estaba un gamberro vestido como delincuente común ese era Valí el emperador blanco

-les presento esta es mi hermana y su nobleza en incidente de Kokabiel ellos fueron los que lo detuvieron

-leí el informe muchas gracias-respondió miguel inclinándose

-lo siento Kokabiel pertenece a mi bando, supongo que les causo algo de daño-dijo el ángel sin timidez ninguna en su voz

-por favor siéntense-dijo Grayfia señalando una sillas, las cuales 7 ya estaba ocupadas por la familia de Souna

-Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previas para la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir dios ha muerto-dijo miguel comenzando la reunión

-bien reconociendo eso vamos a empezar la reunión-dijo Sirzechs dando inicio al dialogo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El día en que lo iban a matar, Santiago nasar se levantó a las 5:30 de la mañana para esperar el buque en que llegaba el obispo. Había soñado que atravesaba un bosque de higüeros donde caía una llovizna tierna y por un instante fue feliz en el sueño pero al despertar se sintió por completo salpicado de una cagada de pájaro "siempre soñaba con árboles"

-BIEN YA BASTA-grito un hombre obligándolo a levantarse

-TU HORA DE DESCANSO YA TERMINO-dijo este mientras sostenía un garrote

-pero acabo de comenzar a leer

-NO ME IMPORTA MARICON- no hay tiempo para esto

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-y eso es lo que yo Rias Gremory y mis sirvientes experimentamos

-buen trabajo

-buen trabajo-dijo la reina demonio leviatán guiñando el ojo

-a hora Azazel quiero escuchar su opinión sobre el tema

\- con respecto a eso yo ni los demás líderes de Grigori sabíamos de este plan, por supuesto valí fue quien lo capturó, y por medio del tribunal acusatorio de nuestra organización fue condenado a congelamiento eternos en cocito, por supuesto hades me ayudo en esto, todo está en el informe que les envié- respondió este con desinterés

-su forma de manejar su organización podría producir graves problemas al mundo-dijo miguel observando a Azazel

-Kokabiel me menosprecio por no querer continuar la guerra, por supuesto eso también lo agregue en el informe

-Azazel-esta vez quien hablo fue Sirzechs-dime porque estas reuniendo usuarios de sacred gears, al principio pensé que estaba incrementado tu armada, pero nunca declaraste la guerra contra el cielo ni contra nosotros

-tanto demonios, como ángeles y ángeles caído perdimos mucho en nuestra guerra, claro los más afectados fueron ustedes, los demonios con el fin de preservar su raza pura jamás hasta esta época nunca se reprodujeron con humanos, el cielo al perder su fábrica de alitas, su número también disminuía, pero nosotros no tenemos ese problema, de nuestra unión con los humanos nacían nefilim-dijo este observando a Akeno- y cuando los ángeles caen vienen a nosotros, eso molesto a Kokabiel y a varios desertores

-eso no responde a nuestra pregunta-cuestiono leviatán

-Sirzechs, tiene razón solo estaba incrementado el nivel de mi ejército, para si algo volvía a suceder, no es lo mismo que pensó su amigo Ajuka -cuestiono Azazel a los reyes que se sorprendieron

-nunca he tenido interés en la guerra, porque no hacemos algo más productivo que matarnos entre nosotros mismo, después de todos, los aquí presente excluyendo a los demonios reencarnados descendemos del mismo hilo

-que quieres-le pregunto Sirzechs con una mirada profunda

-hagamos la paz, no sirve luchar entre nosotros porque no firmamos un tratado de paz verdadero en que colaboremos tanto científicamente como militar- esto sorprendo a todos en la sala incluida al estoica Souna

-uff jajaja-quien se rio fue miguel- me sacaste las palabras de la boca, si yo también pensaba proponerle la paz definitiva a los demonios como a Grigori, esta lucha solo ha dejado heridas que tal vez sean difíciles de sanar, pero ya no podemos seguir con esto

-paz ¿he? Si talvez a si nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos puedan vivir en un mundo tranquilo-respondió Sirzechs

En ese momento ellos empezaron a discutir como seria los acuerdo y como sería el intercambio entre las tres facciones

-a hora Hyoudou Issei en el templo me quería hacer una pregunta, de que se trata

Issei se levantó de su asiento observado a Asia por un momento

-¿arcángel miguel, porque Asia fue exiliada como un perro?, ella confió y creyó en ustedes toda su vida, ¿porque lo hicieron?- todos en la habitación se sorprendieron por la pregunta

\- por ello solo puedo pedir disculpas, cuando dios murió ya no había manera de discernir que acciones era malas o buenas y en que contesto fueron hechas. Sin un dios que dominara el sistema, los cupos de salvación se redujeron a si que no se podía permitir que nuestro enemigos si nuestros fieles notaban que dios no ejercía juicio sobre actos como esto perderíamos nuestro poder, lo lamento de verdad Asia argento-dijo el ángel inclinándose ante Asia

-por favor mi señor no se incline ante mí, si fui humillada, y lastimada, pero fue gracias a eso que tuve la oportunidad de conocer amigo con quien soportar la desdichas

-lo siento estoy muy agradecido por esto, sé que puedo dejar en las manos de tu hermana Durandal tranquilamente-dijo miguel mirando a Sirzechs

-creo que mis subordinados te trataron muy

-VETE A LA MIERDA-grito Issei- Asia tuvo que morir por tu culpa

¿Uff?-Azazel voltio a ver al rey demonio

-gracias a ti es que soy un demonio…

\- ¿no te gusta?-pregunto Azazel- no seas mezquino sé que lo disfrutas, te encanto convertirte en un demonio

-a mí no me molesta, la presidenta, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia hasta Koneko, todos son buenas personas y me tratan favorablemente. Sim embargo…

-independientemente ya es tarde para disculparme-dijo Azazel interrumpiendo a Issei-por eso he pensado en algo que solo yo puedo compensarte, así bien escuchemos los que tiene que decir aquellos fuera de los grandes poderes que puedes desequilibrar el mundo, primero los invencibles dragones, ¿Valí?

-mientras pueda pelear con gente poderosa, no tengo problemas-respondió el hombre atrás de Azazel

-bien emperador rojo

-¿uff?, yo incluso si me lo piden no sabría que responder

-haa, de verdad tengo que explicarte esto chico.- respondo azazel rascándose la nuca-mira si hay guerra, como demonio serás enviado al campo de batalla y con tu fuerza actual, te mataran rápidamente, pero si no la hay podrás hacer el amor con Rias Gremory hasta que los queden exhausto

Esta palabra animaron a Issei y apenaron a Rias

-CLARO QUE SI, LA PAZ ES LO MEJOR, FIRMEN ESE ACUERDO

-Issei, Sirzechs está aquí-quien dijo eso Kiba que observaba avergonzado de su compañero

-Issei-dijo Rias tomando del brazo a su peón

¿uh? Lo que yo quiero decir… urg- de repente se sintió un fuerte escalofrió, que paralizo lo paralizo por uno segundos- ¿UH?

-oh el dragón rojo ha despertado-dijo Azazel

-¿qué paso?-pregunto Issei mientras veía que en la actualidad se dividían entre personas que se pueden mover y la que no

-parece que Kiba, Xenovia, tu y yo somos los únicos que se pueden mover-respondió Rias- al parecer Kiba no fue detenido al haber alcanzado su balance braker, Xenovia por haber sacado a Durandal a tiempo y yo y tú por el poder des Ddraig

-¿pero qué paso?-volvió a preguntar Issei

-es un ataque terrorista- contesto miguel-pero que es lo que nos detuvo

-¿un ataque terrorista?

-si mira por la ventana Issei-dijo Sirzechs

Al acercase a la ventana vio centenares de magos vestidos con capuchas que no paraban de salir y salir, de lo que parece ser un circulo de transporte

-eso son magos-anexo Azazel-supongo que cada uno de ellos está al nivel de un demonio de clase media

-Azazel crees que ellos fueron los que detuvieron el tiempo hace un momento

-no lo creo serafall, esto es poder del balance breaker del Forbidden Balor View, MALDICIÓN-dijo Azazel golpeando la pared que tenía más cercano y continuo- llevo investigando a este chico por bastante tiempo, pero la habilidad de su sacred gear impedía que fuera capturado

-a que te refieres Azazel

-el Forbidden Balor View es un sacred gears con la habilidad de detener el tiempo, le pertenece a Gasper Vladi

-¿Vladi? No son la famosa familia de vampiros

-es precisamente eso miguel, pero Gasper es un mitad vampiro y mitad humano

\- ¿y cómo lo detenemos?-quien pregunto esto fue Rias

-no podemos fijate bien, acaso has podido sentir a alguien más además de los magos que están entrando, están utilizando al joven desde afuera de la barrera

-pero podríamos romper la barrera-cuestiono esta

-y que todos sepan de nuestra existencia jovencita, si es posible si nosotros utilizamos nuestros poderes rompamos la barrera, pero la batalla, dañaría a los humanos-dicho esto Rias comprendió que lo que había dicho era una estupidez y bajo la cabeza

-pero Azazel como saldremos de esto-pregunto Sirzechs

-solo podemos espera a que la mente maestra de esto muestre su cara y para ello necesitamos que tenga motivos para salir. VALÍ SAL A HORA, si el emperador blanco, sale causara un gran revuelo, además sé que está impaciente

-ja, BALANCE BREKER-grito el joven peliblanco mientras una armadura blanca empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, ya activado el joven rompió la ventana de la habitación y salió disparado hacia el cielo, creando una gran explosión en aire

-tú también emperador rojo-dijo Azazel señalando a Issei

-¿yo?

-no yo tonto, pues claro que tu

-pero Azazel el aun no puede entrar en modo balance breaker

-¿no puede?, entonces Sirzechs el arquero donde esta-dijo Azazel susurrándole a lucifer, y quien voltio a otro lado para no mirarlo

-jjaaaa, bien entonces chico toma-Azazel le tiro una pulsera a Issei de metal-esto te ayudara, para que puedas entrar en balance breaker, pero recuerda no es permanente, utilizala si es necesario

-Kiba, Xenovia ustedes también ayúdenlo-ordeno Sirzechs

Dicho esto los tres siervos de Rias salieron de la sala de reuniones dirigiéndose al patio corriendo a una velocidad pausada para que Issei no se quedara atrás, ya en el patio vieron a muchos magos pero que a hora no estaban flotando en el aire, de nada escucharon una explosión que venia del edificio de la escuela, la habitación donde las tres facciones estaban reunidos a hora ardía en llamas, que se empezaba a extender y el humo no dejaba ver nada a los jóvenes que el patio radicaba a hora. De la estela de humo salieron dos líneas de humo dirigiéndose al cielo, el primero era Azazel con manchas de quemadura en su ropa y la segunda era una mujer, con un traje vistoso, como el de las cortesanas del siglo XIX.

Los jóvenes observaron a la habitación del consejo estudiantil, con miedo que a su rey, le hubiera pasado algo, cuando observaron que una fuerte barrera estaba siendo proyectada, por miguel, Sirzechs, y Serafall

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El aire del desierto con su incandescente calor abrazaba sus cuerpo restándole energía a cada paso que daba, la arena hirviendo se sentía como si derritiera las plantas de los pies de quien caminara por el enorme arenero.

El seguía caminado y caminado, incluso si ya su cuerpo deshidratado y exhausto estaba, de algún lugar sacaba energía, para a ir a donde, nadie lo sabía el solo caminaba. Saco su cantimplora, la sintió por uno segundo y se dio cuenta que ya solo le quedaba un trago, tomando lo poco que quedaba sintió vitalidad y al mismo tiempo frio.

Cuando abrió los ojos observo a todos lados, estaba otra vez en esa habitación, esta vez no había caído del cielo, un recibimiento más elegante. Shirou camino por el pasillo con los cuadros de los héroes de antaño que lo observaban, como si las imágenes estuvieran vivas, y otra vez la vio su visión se pasmo tanto como la última vez, los estantes rojo, azul, y el dorado con negro, nada había cambiado.

De nuevo escucho pasos caminar acercándose, pero esta vez él no se limitó a oír

-QUIEN ERES TU-grito Shirou

-no crees que exageraste en el último combate-respondió este

-¿qué?¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?-grito otra vez

-¿lo que queremos de ti?-pregunto una nueva voz que él no conocía, era de una mujer, con el pelo blanco, con una especie de decoración en su cabeza, portaba una túnica, no mejor un traje con una capa o algo que se le asemeja, con una falda corta y una botas que le llegaba a las rodillas, Shirou no podía cree como no tenía frio con esa ropa

-uffff,jaaaa ja ja ha ja-Shirou se levantó de su letargo solo para ver la oscuridad perpetua en la se encontraba

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BOOOM

Issei voltio cuando vio un enorme rayo caer al suelo matando y mutilando a muchos de los mago, con los que estaba peleando

-Akeno, grito Issei al verla flotando en el aire, con su traje de sacerdotisa y a sus compañeros luchando igualmente con los magos

-al parecer lo que nos tenía detenido fue neutralizado dijo-ella mientras descendía pero en seguida hubo un estruendo no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Hay donde el sonido se escuchó, una mano empezó a salir del humo que se había producido

-ya veo así que me haz traicionado, Valí-dijo Azazel mientras se ponía de pie viendo como el emperador blanco se ponía al lado de la mujer con la que estaba peleando

-lo siento Azazel pero este lado es mucho más interesante que el mundo que tratas de crear-respondió valí mirando a Azazel desde el cielo

-ya veo es por eso-respondió Azazel-dime Valí de verdad crees que puedes ganarme, yo soy fuerte, pero dejame decirte que no es la fuerza lo que traerá felicidad

-eso no es verdad, lo único que busco es enfrentarme a gente poderosa

-los preparativos para este ataque fueron dados por el emperador blanco, a pesar de que conocías su forma no pudiste imaginar lo que estaba planeando-la mujer al lado de Valí dijo eso burlado de ángel caído

-el hecho que el hijo de lucifer posea a Albión es una verdadera broma

-¿qué?-pregunto Rias que estaba a unos pies de Azazel junto con su hermano, leviatán y miguel

-es correcto, mi padre era el anterior lucifer y mi madre una simple humana, es por eso que poseo un sacred gears

-exacto él es actualmente la persona más poderosa aqui…

¡Je!-se vio una sonrisa en él rostro de Azazel-jajajaja de verdad eres una estúpida katerea-dijo Azazel riéndose-de verdad crees que he estado peleando con todo mi poder, dejame decirte una cosa mocosa, estas muy lejos del nivel de tu padre y lo mismo va para ti Valí-dijo Azazel saltando y golpeando a Valí en el rostro mandándolo a volar unos cien metros haciendo que este se chocara contra el suelo

-muy bien katerea, estaba reservando esto para algo más magnánimo pero creo que tu serás una buena conejilla de indias-dijo Azazel burlándose de ella

-que estupideces dices, ángel caído-dijo katerea con furia

Azazel saco de su ropa lo que parecía un cuchillo con una enorme bola de mango-vera mi hobbi no es solo estudiar los sacred gear también he intentado desarrollar algunos por mi cuenta, aunque casi todos han sido un fracaso, no me puedo comparar con dios, pero este es diferente es casi perfecto

-cuento más te escucho más ganas me dan de vomitar

-ha-fue lo único que respondió Azazel antes de decir

-BALANCE BREAKER

Una estela de luz dorada envolvió al ángel, que mientras se disipaban dejaban ver una armadura de color dorado con las doce alas negras del ángel se pudieron ver, en su mano una lanza

 **(Ese bastardo)** -dijo Ddraig desde el interior de Issei

-estudie al dragón blanco y a los otros sacred gears dragonicos para crear esto, Downfall Dragon Spear, este es un sacred gears artificial que he desarrollado para mi uso

-crees que eso me intimida, soy la descendiente de leviatán… urg- katerea escupió una enorme cantidad de sangre, la sangre salía de su boca a una velocidad vertiginosa, la mujer vio como una lanza le había atravesado su estómago y empezaba a quemarla-MALDITOOOO-grito esta mientras desaparecía en una estela de luz

Kah, después de que katerea desapareciera, la armadura de Azazel se evaporizo, dejando tras de sí solo una bola morada, que el ángel tomo y beso- así que este es el límite del sacred gears artificial

-como era de esperarse del líder de los ángeles caídos, así que los sacred gears artificiales aun necesitan investigación

-y que vas a hacer Valí, incluso sin la armadura puedo derrotarte con facilidad-dijo Azazel a modo de amenaza, en ese momento se escuchó como si un martillo golpeara a un puntilla, era repetitivo, hasta que techo de la barrera se rompió y de el cayo un hombre a una velocidad increíblemente rápido. Y mientras la barrera se rompía como vidrio al caer se podía ver aun hombre en el cielo era alto, con el pelo largo, doce alas negras en cubrían su espalda y en su hombro un pequeño niño desmayado de cabellos dorados, vestido como un noble del siglo XVIII

El hombre que había caído al suelo, se levantaba mientras veía al ángel que lo había derrotado- por lo que parece el vice gobernador de los ángeles caídos es demasiado fuerte

\- Bikou se supone que tenía que proteger al vampiro-dijo Valí mientras se acercaba a el

-si eso fue lo que acordamos pero este ángel nos ataco con el fin de liberar al muchacho-dijo el joven-creo que lo más prudencial seria retirarnos

-tienes razón aun cuando utilicé mi máximo poder no creo ser capaz de ganarles a tres ángeles y dos reyes demonios- y mientras decían esto desaparecieron en un círculo mágico

-es increíble los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios hicieron un trabajo conjunto-dijo Rias con impresión

Mientras Rias hablaba con sus familiares los líderes estaban discutiendo

-así que la paz

-así es Shemhazai

-lo lamento por lo de katerea-dijo Sirzechs indignado

-pues yo lo lamento por lo de Valí -respondió Azazel

-todo comenzara a hora, será difícil, pero lograremos-añadió miguel mientras se acercaba a los reyes demonios

-arcángel miguel, podría pedirle un favor

-hare todo lo que este a mi alcance Hyoudou Issei

-¿dejaría que Asia y Xenovia oren?

-je, Asía Xenovia

-si

-si

-quisiera preguntarles algo ¿incluso aun sabiendo que dios no existe seguirán ofreciendo oraciones?

-Sí, quiero rezar, incluso si el Señor ya no está.

-Yo también. Le voy a dar las gracias al Señor…

Miguel le sonrió a ambas respuesta.

-Muy bien. Lo voy a hacer cuando regrese a los cuarteles. Fufufu, será bueno que haya dos demonios que no reciban daño cuando recen. Qué interesante.

-igual mente yuuto Kiba algo como el experimento de las espada sagradas nunca se volverá a repetir

-muy bien miguel entonces te encargo lo de valhalla-dijo Azazel interrumpiendo la conversación- por cierto Sirzechs, creo que no te mande un tributo como tú lo hiciste conmigo, creo que este podría ser una buena pieza- dijo mientras Shemhazai se acercaba con el pequeño niño con el que había llegado

-este Gasper Vladi

Todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa

-es el que tiene Forbidden Balor View-pregunto serafall

\- así es creo que sería bueno si ustedes se hacen cargo de el-respondió Azazel

-yo no tengo más piezas demoniacas-dijo Sirzechs

-yo tampoco-añadió serafall

-como es un vampiro, no podría utilizar otra pieza que no sea un alfil dado su afinidad a la magia-dijo Sirzechs

-Souna-dijo serafall dirigiéndose a su hermana

-si-respondió con un poco de fastidio

-Souna a un tienes una pieza de alfil, no es así

-si señora-respondió esta al darse cuenta que la actitud tontona de su hermana pasaba a ser la de un persona seria

-bien hay esta tu alfil-serafall dijo señalando a la muchacho recostado en el piso

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.-Sirzechs lucifer ya nos hemos enterado, del trato con el cielo y Grigori-dijo un hombre anciano que estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Sirzechs y otros ancianos, es correcto, las tres facciones hemos decidido, formar una alianza, en estos momentos Ajuka está trabajando con ellos para crear ángeles reencarnados

-aún tenemos que pautar la normas de los acuerdos-dijo otro mientras leía el informe que le habían entregado

-por cierto, también nos hemos enterado que el actual dragón blanco se ha unido a la brigada del caos

-es correcto, y no solo el también creemos que los hijos de los anteriores reyes demonios se han unido a ellos

-esto es muy grave-dijo uno de ellos

-es por eso que convoque esta reunión

-que es lo que quieres

-necesitamos todo el poder que podamos utilizar y para ello necesitamos entrenar a lo demonios jóvenes y que todos sus sirvientes se fortalezcan

-dime Sirzechs esto implica liberar también al alfil de tu hermana

-precisamente-respondió el mirándolo a los otros demonios

-fuiste tú quien ordeno su orden de captura, además que casi mata a la hija menor de los Phoenix incluidos a tu hermana y su sirvientes

-si lo sé pero creo que necesitaremos su fuerza para poder defendernos de los ataques de este grupo terrorista

-bien Sirzechs que tu hermana lo libere, creo sería bueno en este momento al acercarse los rating game entre los jóvenes promesa, esta es una buena oportunidad para conocer sus habilidades-dijo un anciano mientras los demás acentuaban aceptado la propuesta

-gracias-dijo el rey demonio inclinándose

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Y así, a partir de hoy, voy a ser el asesor del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Por favor llámenme Azazel-sensei

-¿porque estas aquí?-pregunto Rias perpleja de ver al líder de los angeles caidos

-¡Hah! ¡La hermana menor de Serafall me recomendó para este puesto! Bueno, es porque soy un tipo súper genial. ¡Incluso soy popular con las estudiantes!

-eso está prohibido-dijo Rias con furia en su voz-además por qué haría Souna haría tal cosa

-Eres muy testaruda, Rias Gremory. La hermana de Serafall me dijo que era un pedido de Sirzechs. Es por eso que ella me recomendó.

\- La condición para que me quede en esta escuela es hacer que los inmaduros Sacred Gears que poseen los Demonios de la familia Gremory y sitri , maduren. Bueno, después de todo, mi conocimiento como entusiasta de Sacred Gears es útil. Ustedes también deben de haberlo escuchado, pero hay una rara organización llamada la Brigada del Caos. Como futuras amenaza contra ellos, el Dragón Galés y tu familia se harán famosos. Por la información que recibí, sé que Valí tiene su propio equipo. Temporalmente lo estamos llamando "el Equipo del Dragón Blanco". Varias personas se están reuniendo a su alrededor de los que identificamos, Vali y Sun Wukong.

-¿Valí y los otros volverán a atacarnos aquí?

El Gobernador sacudió su cabeza a la pregunta de Issei .

-Ellos no volverán a atacar este lugar. Fue una rara oportunidad de asesinato de los líderes de las Tres Grandes Facciones en la conferencia, pero eso también falló. Sus oponentes actuales son el Cielo y el Inframundo. En el Inframundo, todos los Ángeles Caídos bajo mis órdenes se han unido con los Demonios. El Inframundo no caerá tan fácilmente. Los Serafines en el Cielo también no permanecerán en silencio tampoco. Además, también hay fuertes bestias sagradas en el cielo y bestias demoníacas.

-¿Así que es una guerra?

-No, sigue siendo una escaramuza. Puedes decir que ambos, ellos y nosotros, estamos en un periodo de preparación. No te preocupes, algo como una guerra no ocurrirá hasta que se gradúen de la universidad. Disfruta de tu vida escolar…Sin embargo, es un periodo de preparación muy esperado. Así que harás varias preparaciones para ello, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-Dragón Rojo, no lo pienses demasiado. De cualquier manera, ya que careces de cerebro, no harás ningún progreso si te preocupas mucho. En el amargo final, tu enemigo es el Dragón Emperador Blanco, Vali. Solamente no olvides ese simple hecho.

-Tu poder dracónico también es demasiado inestable. El poder explosivo es tremendo, pero eso también es temporal. Un oponente de nivel bajo seria instantáneamente derrotado por eso, pero sería suprimido por un oponente de nivel alto. Si a partir de ahora también participaras en los Rating Games como Demonio, debes estabilizar el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo. Y para eso, primero debes conseguir el Balance Breaker. Dicho eso, los Rating Games tampoco son simples. Algo como un Peón que consumió una sola pieza derrotando al Rey también ocurre. Todo depende en como pelees. También debo enseñarles todo eso.-dijo Azazel mientras comenzaba a pensar

-Pareces estar bien informado sobre los Rating Games.- cuestiono Rias

-los ángeles también nos interesamos en esto, no sería raro que uno años demonios y ángeles caídos jueguen este tipo de juegos juntos

-pero bueno lo primero que haré es volverlos fuertes, perdón los hare fuertes, oye tú el de la sacro espada demoniaca cuanto puedes durar en estado balance breaker mientras peleas

-una hora-respondió Kiba a la pregunta de Azazel

-ummh eso es muy poco como mínimo deberías durar unos 3 días-algo que Kiba lo sorprendió

-y eso que yo solo duro 10 segundos y para ellos tengo que regalar una parte de mi cuerpo

-solo 10 segundos-dijo Azazel desilusionado- tu sí que tendrás que entrenar desde cero, el blanco puede durar un mes en estado balace breaker

-verdaderamente hay una diferencia-dijo Issei

-bueno con el tiempo lo alcanzaras, y ¿tu todavía odias a Barakiel?-le pregunto Azazel a Akeno

-No tengo intenciones de perdonarlo. Ya que esa persona es el culpable de que mi madre muriera.

-Akeno, cuando te convertiste en Demonio, él no dijo nada.

-Naturalmente. Esa persona no está en posición de decirme nada.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero. No, bueno, tal vez sea descuidado que me meta en asuntos de padre e hija.

-¡No considero a esa persona como mi padre!-Akeno declaró claramente.

-Ya veo. Pero no pienso que sea malo que te unieras a la familia Gremory. Si las cosas fueran de otra manera, me pregunto, ¿Qué pensaría Barakiel?-Azazel lo dijo mirando al techo de la habitación

-ah por cierto Rias, Sirzechs me dijo que te diera esto-Azazel le entrego una carta a Rias

rey demonio lucifer, decía-esta no es una carta familiar-dijo ella a Azazel-es una carta formal

 **[COMO REY DEMONIO Y CON EL CONSABIDO PERMISO DEL CONSEJO DE DEMONIOS Y LA CORTE DE JUSTICIA ORDENO A RIAS GREMORY, LIBERAR A SU ALFIL EMIYA SHIROU DE SU ENCIERRO EN EL MOMENTO DE ENTREGADA ESTA CARTA AL DEMOSTRARSE SU INOCENCIA Y QUE SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN EL INCIDENTE RIAS GREMORY CONTRA RAISER PHOENIX FUE ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA LA VICTORIA DE SU REY]**

Rias leyó la carta en vos alta mientras su reina quedaba perpleja mientras sus demás sirvientes la veían extrañados

-Emiya Shirou- Kiba fue el primero en preguntar

-un alfil además de Asia-preguntaron Xenovia y Issei

-supongo que yo no puedo ocultárselo más-respondió Rias- Akeno puedes traer el televisor

-si-respondió esta inclinándose saliendo de la habitación

-presidenta, quien es Emiya Shirou, porque esta tan preocupada-pregunto Koneko

-si quien es, ¿a qué se debe su encierro?-pregunto Kiba

-Shirou es mi primer alfil... su encierro se debió a que lord y lady Phoenix, argumentaron, que intento matar a Raiser y Ravel en el juego de clasificación que tuvimos contra ellos

-pero ese juego lo perdimos-respondió Issei

-mi hermano temió que si ustedes se enteraba de su encierro injustificado haría una estupidez como lo que Kiba y tu hicieron con el incidente de la Excalibur, y no Issei ese juego no lo perdimos gracias a Shirou, se produjo un empate. El hecho que tú venciste a Raiser, fue verdad entregaste tu brazo para derrotarlo, pero no fue en mi fiesta de compromiso como mi hermano les hizo creer, sino en una batalla de desempate-respondió Rias

-ya veo así que el arquero es tu alfil-dijo Azazel mientras veía a todos

-así es

-es lógico que Sirzechs, lo sellara, cuando vi el partido quede sorprendido de ver un ataque de tal magnitud, es increíble que no rompiera la zona de juego, sé que utilizo agua bendita para incrementar el daño del ataque

-es correcto, utilizo una de las botella de agua bendita de Asia, para incrementar el daño de su ataque, es por eso que Ravel Phoenix fue operada inmediatamente incluso con las lágrimas el agua bendita, se esparció por su sistema sanguíneo, lo cual casi le provoca una muerte instantánea, pero por suerte era una Phoenix y su cuerpo logro mantener a raya el agua, pero si el ataque lo hubiera recibido yo…, en este momento estaría muerta-dijo Rias con pena en su voz

-entonces si están peligroso porque liberalo, no sería mejor dejarlo encerrado ya nos borraron su recuerdos, sobre el- pregunto Issei afanado

-eso es lo que no entiendo según mi hermano estaría lista para manejarlo cuando tuviera veinticinco años-contesto ella pensativa

-es que acaso no lo ves Rias-dijo Azazel acercándose a ella-tu hermano sabe que te falta poder, tarde o temprano los demonios jóvenes tendrán que enfrentar amenazas mucho peores que Valí y ya es hora que empiecen a prepararse, lo primero que debes hacer el liberar a tu alfil, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, debes poder controlarlo, para ser un rey no solo debes ser bueno con ellos debes ser capaz de mantener la autoridad, debes adquirir el criterio para tomar buenas decisiones

-tú no sabes lo que paso

-¿y que eres tu porque un líder no?-respondió Azazel con una mirada profunda-lo que veo es no eres más que una cobarde, Rias yo vi tu encuentro Raiser, un buen estratega nunca hubiera atacado de frente con la poca cantidad de fichas que tenía, tu alfil se dio cuenta y ataco desde distancia con poderos ataques para salvarte, y el resultado fue su encarcelamiento, ahora puedes reflexionar sobre tus errores y aprender de ellos, usas tu fallas para mejora como líder

En ese momento Rias bajo cabeza ella sabía que casi perdieran el encuentro fue su culpa, lo que le paso a Shirou también fue su propia ineptitud

-si de verdad te importa tus sirvientes hazte fuerte, para que la próximas vez de peligro nadie salga herido

-presidenta aquí está el televisor-dijo Akeno mientras traía un televiso de alta definición en su brazos

-muy bien gracias –casi con una lagrima en su ojos, lo que le había dicho Azazel era cierto pero hería su orgullo como rey, pero era cierto

Akeno puso el televisor en el escritorio, del club mientras lo conectaba Rias saco un reproductor y cd de uno de los cajones de otrora escritorio

-aquí está el partido, quiero que lo vean

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-aquí es donde está el otro alfil-pregunto Asia tímidamente

-Presidenta está seguro de esto no debería esperar Azazel sensei -pregunto Koneko al ver a Rias nerviosa

-es una orden de mi hermano, no me puedo esperar, Kiba, Xenovia saquen sus espadas, estoy seguro que debe de estar de muy mal humor-dicho esto todos se pusieron en posición de batalla

-bien este sello está dividido en tres parte-dijo Rias-el primero sella sus movimientos, el segundo restringe su necesidad de comer, y el tercero su magia, supongo que mi hermano no pensó mucho cuando lo realizo

Rias puso su mano frente a la que estaba parado, de su mano salió un gran círculo mágico rompiendo el primero de los tres sellos, hecho esto todos sintieron una enorme cantidad de energía viniendo de la habitación. Rias tomo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla cuando una algo le rajo el rosto era un rasguño sin importancia nada grave, pero inmediatamente Kiba y Xenovia alejaron a Rias de la puerta desviando otras cinco espadas que atravesaron la puerta y se estrellaron contra las espadas de los caballeros

-ohh, pero si mi rey, acompañados, si, que tal esta Rias, por lo que siento veo que panda de mediocres se incremento

Esa palabras molestaron mucho a todos los sirvientes de Rias, tanto que Issei iba a decir algo hasta que Rias hablo-veo que después de esto meses no has cambiado nada

-es cierto, solo quería comprobar si ellos se volvieron más poderosos, dime Rias que este liberándome quiere decir que tu hermano ya confía en ti y en tu nobleza

-voy a abrir-dijo ella tocando nuevamente la perilla girándola y abriendo la puerta

Todos pudieron ver a un hombre completamente tirado en el suelo amarrado con cadenas extremadamente gruesas, tenía el pelo largo de tono blanco con destellos rojos casi hasta llegándole a los hombros, y tan desordenado que no se le podían ver los ojos, estaba vestido de un camiseta blanca y un pantalón blanco que le llagaban hasta las pantorrillas, lo que sintieron después fue un aroma repugnante viniendo de adentro, olía a sudor concentrado y superpotenciado. Rias se acercó tocando el suelo y liberando el segundo sello el que le no dejaba que le diera hambre ni sus fuerza se debilitara, (he de aclarar que este sello no limitaba su biología natural, sudor, crecimiento del bello etc si creía). Las uñas de sus manos y pies eran horriblemente largas

-Akeno, por favor trae un jabón, una cuchilla de afeitar, una tijeras, desodorante, un corta uñas y ropa limpia por favor-le dijo a su reina que se alejó para poder traer todo lo que le pedían

-bien Shirou liberare el sello de las cadenas-dijo esta y al hacerlo, Shirou se levantó lentamente, dejando ver que era un joven alto que ya superaba el uno ochenta de estatura, por su puesto era el más alto en esta habitación

-dejame lanzar un hechizo mientras Akeno trae todo para que puedas prepararte –dicho esto Rias purifico el aire y abrió las ventanas dejando entrar la luz y así que todos vieran a todos la musculatura de este.

-supongo que debo presentarte él es Shirou Emiya-dijo Rias

-tú ya los conoces a casi todos excepto a ella

-la portadora de Durandal-dijo Shirou viendo la espada en su mano

-precisamente ella es Xenovia Quarta

-como es…-pregunto Xenovia con perplejidad ella no le había dicho nada y la espada no se había visto en siglos entonces como es que el la conocía

-así que lucifer borro sus recuerdo de mi-pregunto Shirou –bueno no es como si importara-anexo este quitándose los grilletes que tenía amarrados a los brazos

-ya presidenta traje lo que me ordeno, además de una toalla-dijo Akeno con las cosas en su brazo

-eso fue rápido, bien Shirou puedes utilizar el baño, del club

-Si

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-presidenta en que consisten sus habilidades-pregunto Issei

-al principio, pensé que era parecido al sword birth de Kiba- dijo Rias mientras estaba sentada junto a sus sirvientes

-no, no es parecida ni de lejos

-¿qué? Que cuando… ¿cómo entraste?-pregunto Rias levantándose aceleradamente

-qué pues por la puerta por donde más, si de verdad no sentiste mi presencia es que te falta entrenar

-y bien Azazel sen…sei, vaya que es difícil cuando tu enemigo es a hora tu maestro-dijo Kiba

-no puede ser un sacred gears de construcción de armas, ya que los dos existente esta ocupados, el tuyo es uno, y el otro le pertenece a una muchacha francesa.

-ya terminaste la reunión que tenías con mi hermano

-si claro, si no, no estaría aquí, también me dijo que tus caballeros se enfrentaran a él, para…

-para sacar información, no es así gobernado de los ángeles caídos-dijo una voz que abría la puerta trasera de la habitación

Shirou llevaba una toalla encima de la cabeza junto con el uniforme de la academia Kouh, Xenovia se sorprendió por el cambio de imagen de Shirou de un gamín apestosos con uñas largas a un hombre con el pelo corto, de ojos cafés de hojas de otoño con el cabello rojo blanquecino

-supongo tu eres Emiya Shirou-dijo Azazel levantándose, dándose cuenta que era apenas dos centímetros más alto que el-eres alto-dijo

-tú también-respondió este a la afirmación- así que tendré que luchar contra ellos

-¿no te parece justo?-pregunto el ángel

-no está bien-respondió, cosa que hizo enfadar a Kiba, por lo arrogante de verdad creía que los derrotaría

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Xenovia no utilices a Durandal en esta batalla-le grito Rias a ella

-está bien presidenta, Kiba prestame una espada

-no Xenovia utiliza a Durandal-le grito Azazel a la peli azul

-pero Azazel

-Rias tu hermano quiere ver que tan fuerte es tu alfil

Todos estaba reunidos en un pequeño claro alejados de la escuela, Azazel había colocado una barrera para que pudieran pelear cómodamente y hay estaban Kiba con su espada sacrodemoniaca y Xenovia con su Durandal, mientras que Shirou portaba una espada pequeña de color negro con hexágonos rojo, en la empuñadura tenía el símbolo del yin yang

-durandal la espada sagrada de Roland, se dice que nunca pierde su filo-dijo Shirou-es indestructible he imparable, bueno eso dicen

-BIEN COMIENCEN-grito Azazel

Xenovia y Kiba corrieron a gran velocidad, el primero en llegar fue Kiba que de un tajo intento cortar a Shirou, pero este solo se movió, hacia el lado, cuando vio que Xenovia intentaba atacarlo desde arriba con poderoso ataque contra el suelo, lo cual lo hizo retroceder de un salto, para para rápidamente la espada de Kiba que se dirigía a su cuello, tomándolo de la mano lo golpeo de en las piernas haciendo que este se levantara del suelo.

Mientras Kiba estaba tirado en el piso Xenovia intento atacar a Shirou, quien solo esquivaba sus ataque, los cuales eran muy fáciles de predecir para él, además que no podría para a Durandal con su facalta, Xenovia seguía balanceado su espada en un intento de corta a Shirou, hasta el tomo la mano que sostenía la espada, con mucha fuerza Shirou sostuvo la mano de Xenovia y con el codo del brazo que sostenía la espada, el, la golpeo en el rostro desestabilizándola, para luego golpearla en el rostro con la mano con la que detuvo la espada de esta, Xenovia cayó en el piso mareada

Ella se levantó mareada, pero siguió atacándolo, para que Shirou volviera y repitiera la maniobra anterior, pero añadiendo dos golpes más y una patada que la mando a volar contra un árbol

-hizo lo mismo con Kiba el día que lo conocimos-dijo Akeno observando la pelea

-tu si lo recuerdas-pregunto Issei

-claro en ese entonces lo hizo con Kiba, pero fue un poco más cruel

KLIN, KLIN KLIN

Todos vieron que Kiba estaba atacando nuevamente a shirou

KLIN se volvió a escuchar POW! En ese momento Kiba retrocedió tirando su espada al suelo intentando levantarse, mientras de su boca salía sangre a borbotones, Kiba se levantó creando una nueva espada y ataco a Shirou y al igual que con Xenovia Shirou tomo el brazo de Kiba, pero con la diferencia que no lo golpeo otra vez intento apuñarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Kiba se zafo fácilmente del agarre de el

KLIN Kiba choco espada contra el otra vez se veía verdaderamente cansado, Kiba creo otra espada en su mano para atacar con doble espada, pero su brazo fue agarrado de la muñeca tirándolo de esta para que la soltara y callera al piso. Kiba no cayó en ese momento pero su espada estaba en manos de su enemigo actual, Shirou a modo de desprecio tiro el arma hacia un lado

Kiba furioso volvió atacar pero otra vez el brazo de la espada fue sujetado con fuerza, como si intentara romperlo a base de fuerza bruta

-arrrrgagg-grito Kiba del dolor hasta que golpeo a Shirou en el rostro haciendo que de su boca saliera sangre

Shirou escupió la sangre y por primera vez en la pelea el empezó atacar, con una fuerza impresionate,

CRASH

Kiba cayó al suelo nuevamente al ver su arma rota, pero se levantó nuevamente no permitiría que esta batalla se acabara tan rápidamente, él estaba cansado con dolor en el brazo y con su boca rota, por el golpe, aun así como caballero no dejaría de luchar. El creo una nueva espada y ataco a Shirou nuevamente

KLIN, KLIN KLIN KLIN, KLIN KLIN

Se veía el choque de las espadas CRASH, la espada de Kiba se quebró otra vez pero esta vez no había salido indemne de esto, Shirou le había cortado la pierna, a una profundidad razonable, la cual le limitaba el movimiento y no permitía pararse.

Kiba trato de parase per era inútil su pierna no respondía, le había cordado el nervio, la sangre manchaba el pantalón, su zapato, medias y mientras se arrastraba dejando una mancha de sangre en suelo en un intentado de pararse

-hace un mes te dije que si carecía de fuerza física en los brazo y no ponía peso en técnica de la carga, tus técnicas no funcionarían en mí y ahora mirate en el piso sangrando.

Kiba saco fuerza de algún lado y se paró porque su orgullo no le permitía que lo humillaran así, creando otra espada ataco a Shirou el cual corto le corto el tendón de la muñeca haciendo que su espada cayera al suelo para de paso golpearlo en la cara y romperle la nariz haciendo que sangrara.

Kiba se puso de rodillas viendo desde el suelo a Shirou como una especie de superior pero no por obediencia si no que estaba tratando de levantarse de nuevo

-YA BASTA-grito Rias, para que se detuvieran-Shirou ya detente, Asia ve a curar a Kiba, Akeno cura a Xenovia


	11. capitulo 10 viaje

El viento de la tarde, revoloteaba las hojas de los árboles, los niños con sus padres caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus hogares, las sombras de las casas acompañaban el caminar de las personas.

Dos señoritas caminaban pausadamente, pero con preocupación en sus rostros, mientras discutían sobre los acontecimientos que, en las últimas semanas, habían acontecido a su alrededor

-dime Souna, que tal tu alfil

-sufre de una severa agorafobia

-veo, debe ser difícil tratar con alguien a si

-yo debería decir lo mismo, considero que tu nobleza es más difícil de tratar que la mía

-uhmm, tal vez tienes razón, es difícil trabajar con tal rivalidad, aunque no podemos hacer nada, fue una orden de los reyes demonios

-por cierto, sé que lucifer ordeno a toda tu nobleza vivir en casa de Hyoudou Issei

-je, están bien informada, puede ser fastidioso, con todas las muchachas en nuestra casa

-y los dos hombres de tu nobleza-pregunto Souna

-tanto Kiba, como Shirou se niegan a vivir, con nosotros

-supongo, que ya tienes planes para mejorar la convivencia entre tus sirvientes

-bueno lo primero es incrementar el tamaño de la propiedad de los Hyoudou, y lo segundo es nivelar el poder de mis sirvientes

-¿nivelar?-pregunto Souna con cara de interrogación

-si yo también pensé que con booted gear de Issei, la durandal de Xenovia y el balance breaker de Kiba, habíamos alcanzado a Shirou, de hecho, mi hermano también lo pensó, pero veo que la realidad es muy distinta

-¿tanta diferencia hay entre los demás y él?

-cuando entrenamos para la batalla con Raiser, Kiba fue capaz de herir a Shirou con su sacred gears

-¿entonces que fue lo que cambio a hora?

-verdaderamente no lo se, pero lo que si se es Shirou va ser una parte importante de mi nobleza, pero tengo que ser capaz de controlarlo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era sábado por la mañana, de hecho, era de madrugada, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, estaban esperando con el uniforme deportivo de la escuela. El lugar donde estaba eran una cancha de basquetbol subterránea que ahora se encontraba en la residencia Hyoudou, de hecho, ya no era la casa de los Hyoudou era la mansión de la familia, Rias les había explicado el viernes en la mañana que su familia había cubierto los gastos de la construcción y que todo se había hecho en la oscuridad de la noche del jueves.

-uaaaaah- se pudo escuchar la voz de Issei mientras bostezaba-porque la presidenta nos reúne tan temprano

-por qué necesitan entrenamiento- respondió una persona que entraba a la cacha y detrás de el otras personas

-o Saji-grito Issei saludando a el peón de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-que haces aquí-pregunto Issei de nuevo mientras corría hacia el

-como dijo Azazel sensei, hemos venido a entrenar

\- ¿ya veo, pero solo ustedes cuatro?

-si eso parece, Momo y Gasper tiene un entrenamiento distinto, al igual mi señora y su reina

-ya veo

-Azazel sensei- pregunto Kiba- ¿porque solo nosotros estamos aquí?

-por qué ustedes son las piezas físicas de Souna y Rias

-físicas-pregunto Xenovia

-ustedes son las piezas principales de ataque y defensas de sus señores. Y como se lo prometí, a los reyes demonios, me encargare de su entrenamiento. Los sótanos de esta casa fueron diseñados específicamente para su formación, a hora no puedo enseñarles a pelear si su estado físico no me lo permite a sí que señoritas, señores a la línea de fondo-dijo Azazel leyendo una hoja que traía

Todos se miraron con extrañeza por saber que le pediría el ángel caído

-A LA LINEA DE FONDO-grito Azazel viendo que aún no lo habían hecho

-bien supongo que conocen las flexiones así que, phiii-escucharon un silbato, para que empezaran y camino al frente de ellos

-mientras peleaba con katerea, pude observar su pelea contra los magos, todos saben cómo utilizar sus poderes, pero todos tiene problemas para controlar y ejercer poder en ellos, durante estas dos semanas antes de su viaje al inframundo, entrenaran, si llegan tarde correrán veinte kilómetros, si me contestan harán mil flexiones, es su decisión hablar o callarse

-cuantas vamos a hacer-pregunto Issei mientras levantaba su cuerpo

-ummh-veamos cuantas pueden hacer en dos horas y cuarenta minutos, a y por cierto esta habitación fue diseñada para eliminar las habilidades que les dan sus piezas demoniacas, esto es un entrenamiento del cuerpo real

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-así que las vacaciones de Rias empiezan en una semana

-si papa Rias llegara en una semana, con su nobleza

-que hay del dragón rojo y Rias

-al parecer él no se ha dado cuenta que ella tiene sentimientos hacia él,

-bueno es algo lento, incluso para los humanos, había visto ese tipo de personas en programas españoles, pero no creí que de verdad fueran reales

-yo creo que le tiene mucho respeto, después de todo Rias es una noble y el un simple plebeyo

\- hablando de otros temas que paso con el vampiro

-a hora hace parte de la nobleza de Souna Sitri

-umm eso se complicado, para Rias

-si tienes razón, alguien que pueda detener el tiempo a voluntad, es un gran problema, a hora podrá Souna contralarlo y entrenarlo para el torneo de los demonios jóvenes

-y que sabes de los demás participantes

-bueno agares es muy parecida a Souna, solo que sus piezas creo que están mejor entrenados, Glasya-Labolas, no era esperado, Diodora estuvo en vilo por la herida en su brazo, que le provoco algún exorcista y sairaorg está considerado como el más fuerte de esta generación, Rias no lo tiene nada fácil papa

-talvez consiga una buena posición en torneo

-bueno lo que se rumorea es que Gremory, Bael y Agares, será los primeros puesto, por la fuerza de sus piezas, pero quien sabe papa

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ya puedo más-grito Issei con dolor es su voz

-vamos chico, se puedes hacer algo mejor que esto-le respondió el ángel

-llevamos haciendo esto todos los días y ya solo faltan dos días para que empiecen la vacaciones, antes salíamos a hacer actividades del club, pero a hora nuestra actividad se ha convertido en entrenar hasta que nuestro músculo estén desgarrados

-¿pensé que quería ser fuertes?-les pregunto Azazel

-si-respondió Kiba-pero esto es excesivo

-si piensan de esa manera solo perderán todas sus batallas, la mayoría de ustedes poseen habilidades, que nunca se habían pensado que se reunirían, por ejemplo, tu Xenovia, posees a durandal, la espada sagrada de roland, pero careces de la velocidad y la técnica para ejecutarla, no puedo decir que no poseas fuerza, pero si no puedes moverte rápidamente, se vuelve un arma inútil, otro Kiba tienes la velocidad, pero te falta la fuerza y la agilidad. Todos ustedes tienen una que otra debilidad, que limita su crecimiento y progreso

-si este entrenamiento es para todos porque Gasper, Shirou no entrenan con nosotros, estoy seguro que sus habilidades son tanto de ataque como de defensa-pregunto Xenovia con frustración- o quiere decir que ellos ya están lo suficientemente entrenado

-como se nota que eres una tonta-respondió Azazel haciendo que Xenovia se sorprendiera

-Gasper, ya tiene el poder, y no necesita de la fuerza física, sus habilidades, por así decirlo él es una pieza estratégica, pero carece del control de su habilidad, por otro lado, Shirou posee la fuerza y la velocidad, pero carece de poder, por ponerlo simple si la pelea se alarga, el estará en serios problemas, no les pareció raro nobleza de Rias que él se mantuviera al margen de la batalla con Raiser, es porque el es una pieza táctica, el ataco un punto puntual de la batalla con el fin de hacer el mayor daño posible.-respondió Azazel

-es por esto que todos tienen que entrenar, ustedes están haciendo un entrenamiento físico, por sus piezas reaccionan a sus habilidades naturales

-Rias, Souna, Tsubaki y Akeno están haciendo un entrenamiento, para poder mejorar sus habilidades mágicas y físicos, por supuesto no a ritmo del suyo, pero lo hace y Momo, Asia, Gasper y Shirou están haciendo entrenamiento de control y poder, en caso de Gasper y Asia, se dedica al control de su sacred gear, y el de momo y Shirou se centra en el poder

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ya me lo dijeron, escogiste a un posible candidato

-ohh, ya llegaste, si creo que él puede dominarla

-está seguro, sabes que puede matarlo y aun que consiga controlara, hay un cincuenta porciento que pierda la movilidad de alguno de sus brazos

-ya lo sé, pero tú no te arrepientes de haberla poseído, sigues siendo el orgulloso espadachín que eras antes de tomarla

-nunca me arrepentiré de haberla tomado, con ella salve a nuestro, pueblo, a mi hermana y a ti, de morir. Pero cuando atacaron nuestra ciudad y no pude controlarla más mi brazo perdió toda utilidad. La espada produce daño a quien la usa, tu no sufriste daño…

-lo único que busco es que alguien más se haga cargo de ella

-al primero a quien se la estregaste fue un dios entre los hombres, después a un rey extremadamente noble, y luego aun cualquiera, no voy a reprimirte por ello, pero la espada es un arma que no necesita fuerza externa para poder matar dioses, tú lo sabes, podrías desequilibrar el mundo actual y llevarlo a la ruina

-o tráelo a mundo mejor, tú fuiste mi maestro, y entre nosotros siete eras el más sabios de todos, por eso cuando llegue quiero que me ayudes a entrenarlo.

-veo que hacerte cambiar de opinión es imposible

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-bien todos tiene listo su equipaje-pregunto Rias viendo como todos en la habitación de lo oculto

-si presidenta-respondieron estos

-bien vamos, un auto nos llevara a la estación de trenes, de ahí tomares el tren para el infierno

\- ¿vamos ir entren? -pregunto Asia

-si Asia, normalmente, se podría ir por medio de un hechizo de transportación, pero por lo menos los demonios nuevos deben pasar por la ruta oficial-le respondió Akeno, con amabilidad

-bueno todo listo, es hora de irnos-dijo Rias mientras tomaba su equipaje

-y bien como se llama esta-pregunto Azazel

-arondight

-y esta

-gae bolg

-no hay ninguna que no conozca verdad-dijo el ángel sacando otra fotografía- y esta

-es la forma original de ascalon

Mientras Shirou y Azazel estaba hablando, los demás miembros del club estaban hablando, diferentes temas, Akeno como siempre estaba interactuando sexualmente con Issei mientras era detenida por Asia. Kiba y Xenovia hablaban de espada, pero también observaban atentamente a Shirou y Azazel. Era extraño, pero había un cierto sentimiento de paz en el ambiente

-en quince minutos llegaremos a la estación Gremory, se escuchó una voz por el alto parlante del tren

-ya escucharon-dijo Rias que acaba de llegar dela vagón V.I.P, para que su nobleza se preparara para salir.

Al llegar a la estación los esperaba unos grandes carruajes y junto a ellos estaba Grayfia, la maid principal de la familia Gremory

-según mis órdenes, señorita, usted junto con Hyoudou Issei deben ir en este carruaje, señorita Akeno usted junto, con la señorita Koneko y la señorita Asia deben ir en este y por último, la señorita Xenovia, los señores Kiba y Shirou en este

Todos se subieron a los respectivos carruajes disponiéndose para ir la mansión Gremory

-ya dejen de verme así, si van a preguntar algo pregúntenlo

-bien, Shirou como supiste el nombre de mi espada

-uff, ya la había visto

-eso es imposible durandal no se le ha mostrado a nadie, la iglesia la ha tenido oculta durante años

-como quieras-respondió este

-dime Emiya, posees un sacred gear, como el mío

-aaahhh, no poseo ningún sacred gears , Azazel le dijo eso no es verdad solo existen dos en el mundo, el tuyo, y el de una mujer en Francia.

-cómo es posible, crear un objeto material con magia requiere de muchísimo esfuerzo y gasto de magia, no es posible que tu…

De repente el carruaje se detuvo, abriéndose la puerta un centenar de mujeres vestidas de sirvientas de corte francés los recibieron


	12. Capítulo 11 El Mundo

**He resubido este capitulo por que la versión anterior tenia errores en la ortografía del mismo, por un problema de la pagina**

Los carruajes se detuvieron a la entrada de una bella mansión de corte innegablemente feudal , los arboles del inframundo que decoraban el patio recibidor al castillo, dejaban maravillado a quien lo viere, los pequeños detalles y la combinación de color, dejaban en ridículo a los más grandes y mejores, ejemplos humanos. El sonido de los pajaritos y los pequeños estantes presentaban una quietud inimaginable, que deslumbraban al que lo viere. Y hay en aquella ignominiosa entrada de acero, parados en estado de shock, estaban los demonios recién convertidos

-pero… pero que… como puede ser tan grandeeeeeee -Grito Issei desconcertado

-supongo que este es el nivel de los demonios-respondió Shirou mientras su ojo tenía un tic nervioso

-sea usted bienvenida señorita, pase por favor, también sean bienvenidos sirvientes-dijo Grayfia mientras abría las puertas de la mansión

Todos ellos caminaron siguiendo a Grayfia, por unos cinco minutos hasta que se escuchó una voz

-RIAS-NEE-SAMA- un joven de cabello carmesí de poco más de diez años corrió para abrazarla, por supuesto Rías acepto encantada el abrazo

-como haz estado Millicas, parece que haz crecido

-presidenta, ¿quién es este muchacho?

-es el hijo de mi hermano mayor-respondió está, a la pregunta

-vamos Millicas presentate, se que muchos aquí no te conocen

-si, yo soy Millicas Gremory, encantado de conocerlos-respondió este con respeto

-oh hola yo soy Hyoudou Issei, ellas son Asia argento, Xenovia Quarta, y ese de ahí es Emiya Shirou

-a si que, presidenta es este el sucesor al trono del rey demonio

-no, debido a que solo puede haber un rey demonio y este es escogido por meritocracia, él es el segundo en línea de sucesión al jefe del clan Gremory- respondió Rias a la pregunta de Issei

-supongo que ya han llegado- se escuchó una voz femenina que bajaba por las escaleras de la mansión- ellos son tus nuevos sirvientes Rías

-Mamá-dijo Rias con sorpresa

Un mujer cabello castaño, y belleza sin igual, con un vestido blanco, era muy parecida a Rías, las únicas diferencia que se podían notar era que era un poco mas alta, y esa hermosa cabellera.

-¿así que estos son los nuevos miembros de tu nobleza?-respondió esta mientras bajaba las escalera, observando detenidamente a los nuevos cuatro miembros del clan.

-como ves madre ellos son mis nuevas piezas, mi ultimo caballo Xenovia Quarta, mis dos alfiles, Asia Argento y Emiya Shirou y por ultimo mi peón Hyoudou Issei.

-bien, supongo que estarán cansados, sus habitaciones ya fueron preparadas, las sirvientas los guiarán a sus respectivas habitaciones, por favor acomódense. Rías tu y yo tenemos que hablar por favor acompáñame a la biblioteca

-si madre, por favor todos vayan a sus habitaciones-les ordeno Rías a su nobleza

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La biblioteca de la mansión era enorme, pero de un carácter muy simple, en ella había un escritorio para poder escribir y en el centro de la misma un juego de muebles muy cuidados y bellos de semblante del siglo XVIII, cuyo decorado en madera hacían palidecer a cualquiera del mundo humano. La habitación estaba en extrema limpieza, pero no por ello dejaba de oler a libro viejo, era un aroma fascinante que al mismo tiempo expresaba sabiduría.

-¿y bien Rías ellos son todos tus sirvientes o faltaba alguien mas?- pregunto Venelana a su hija

\- si mamá, no falta nadie

-pensé que Azazel se quedaría también en nuestro hogar esta noche

-el dijo que mi hermano lo necesitaba

-ya veo, y tu Rías, como te has sentido, se de antemano que este año no ha sido fácil, además que incrementaste tu número de piezas muy rápidamente si lo comparamos con años anteriores, que fue lo que hizo que aceleraras la obtención de piezas.

-sinceramente, no lo se mi idea era conseguir solamente una pieza, ya sabía de antemano que Issei era especial, podía sentir un poder latente dentro de el, mi confirmación llegó cuando tuve que resucitarlo, jamás pensé que dentro de el estuviera el Booted Gears

-ummh ya veo, pero entonces como se unieron tus dos alfiles, se que resucitaste a la poseedora de Twilight Healing, pero que te llevo a que Emiya Shirou se uniera a tu grupo

.

-la verdad, fue el quien lo sugirió, lo cierto es que en ese instante supuse que sus intenciones no eran buenas, pero no podía negarme

\- ¿a que te refieres con eso? - pregunto Venelana, con curiosidad

\- a decir verdad, la primera vez que vi de sus capacidades fue cuando asesinó por la espalda a un ángel caído, siempre he sabido de humanos con capacidades que están fuera de lo normal, que incluso algunos están al nivel de demonios de clase suprema, pero…

-¿pero?

-siempre creí que una cantidad de energía tal no podía ser escondida, o que trabajaría, para alguna de las facciones que rigen el mundo, por eso es que desde que le permiti entrar a mi nobleza comencé a investigarlo, a seguirlo, a expiarlo

-y bueno que averiguaste

-nada realmente

-¿nada?, como es posible

-lo primero era saber si tenía familiares, pero de ellos no hemos encontrado nada, después fuimos a su apartamento y lo único que descubrimos fue una especie de trípode estuvo colocado en la habitación, para expiar a Issei

-expiar, quiere decir que él también lo estaba investigando

-si, pero era más como una vigilancia, cuando lo conocimos parecía estar informado de forma muy escuálida que Issei poseí algo de gran poder dentro, también parecía saber que a Issei lo estaban persiguiendo. Por supuesto era imposible que estuviera vigilándolo sin que nadie se lo ordenara, por lo que creí que era parte de los ángeles o de alguna de las mitologías asiática que había sido enviado para reclutar a Issei. Pero luego pensé en lo que me pregunto el primer día

-me pregunto que éramos y por qué él era perseguido

\- ¿uhm?

-si fue como si en verdad no conociera a lo que se enfrentaba, por supuesto supuse que todo eran mentira, dado que es un mago era imposible que no estuviera al tanto de los contratos con los demonios.

-y crees que él te estaba mintiendo

-sí, pero luego de su encierro estuve estudiando su magia, y lo primero que me di cuenta era que en ningún momento lo vi lanzando un círculo mágico y lo segundo es que cuando entrenamos para pelear contra raiser, Koneko e Issei lo vieron recitando un cantico que lo hizo desaparecer y según koneko no dejo rastro mágico al hacerlo.

-desapareció, no creo que exista hechizo mágico que permita eso sin dejar una huella mágica en la zona.

-eso es lo que yo misma me pregunte, de hecho investigue todo sobre el cantico del hechizo, pero no encontré nada.

\- como era el cantico.

-estaba en ingles pero koneko logro escuchar todo el cantico y logro trasmitírmelo así que decía lo siguiente

I am the bone of my sword

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life.

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything

So as I pray,

Unlimited Blade Works.

-es un hechizo largo-respondió la madre de Rías después de escuchar las palabras de su hija- y dime Rías has podido realizarlo

-no-dijo con pesadez- una vez fue encarcelado intente proyectar el conjuro, pero lamentablemente, no sucedía nada, creí que era que no era lo suficientemente talentosa para realizarlo, porque lo que le pedí a Akeno que me ayudara a realizarlo, pero ni siquiera ella que es una genio mágico pudo realizarlo.

-ya veo es un hechizo único, y que piensa que pueda ser Rías, como debes suponer, conocer y aprender, las capacidades de tus subordinados es lo que hará la diferencia en un combate real, así que piensas sobre esto, que tan poderoso crees que pueda llegar a ser la utilización de ese conjuro

-estimo que muy alto

-muy alto ¿he?, bueno no quiero ataviarte con tantas preguntas, lo importante es que no te suceda nada malo, puedes retirarte, tu padre tiene una reunión hoy por lo que no se presentara esta noche, la cena fue enviada a los dormitorios de tu nobleza al igual que el tuyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una sala pequeña, en la que por el pequeño tamaño apenas cabía un televisor, y 5 sillas, en las cuales estaban sentados apenas 3 personas, los hombres de pelo verde y rojo estaban conversando plácidamente, mientras el tercero, con clara pesadez empezaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

De repente el televisor comenzó a brillar y de la imagen del mismo se pudo ver a un hombre joven, con rubios cabellos y ojos verdes como la hierba de la mañana.

-buenas noches, lamento la tardanza, no lográbamos tener una buena conexión.

-no hay problema Miguel - respondió el hombre medio dormido mientras levantaba los brazos

-bien a hora podemos comenzar la reunión, he estado hablando con ajuka sobre el tema de la brigada del caos, y hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que aun que tuviéramos a una grandes de nuestra una gran generación de individuos poderosos , nunca seriamos rivales para el poder de Ophis.

-es verdad ophis es un ser con poderes casi infinitos para todos nosotros

-es por eso que ajuka y Azazel ha propuesto la creación de una arma que reúna la energía de las tres facciones

-¿un arma?-pregunto el ángel

-precisamente- respondió Azazel- básicamente apenas estamos en planes de diseño, pero con Ajuka hemos pensado que debería ser un cañón, con el poder de generar una pequeña micro gravedad en una pequeña extensión de terreno, de modo que el daño no sea provocado por el poder generado sino por el peso de la propia víctima que reciba el proyectil

-ya veo-respondió Miguel pensativo-y cuantos recursos costara, realizar este proyecto

-señor migue-dijo Ajuka tomando la palabra por primera ves en la reunión- será un enorme costo, tanto desde el punto investigativo, como el civil, pero es necesario, no nos enfrentamos contra cualquier amenaza pequeña, muchas de los enemigos de las facciones actuales, se han aliado con este grupo terrorista, por no decir que poseen Longinus entre sus filas.

-tienen razón, es momento, que todos nosotros pensemos en lo que es lo mejor para el mundo, está bien, preparare todo para mandar a mis mejores hombres para ayudar en la preparación de proyecto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El sonido, de los arboles en la oscuridad de la noche, provocaban una pesada tranquilidad, las hojas se movían de un lado para el otro mientras, algunas hojas caian al suelo y decoraban una pequeña estatua de la virgen maria puesta como adorno en memoria de una persona amada.

El barro y la suciedad que tenia por la ausencia de visita era quitada, por una mano con suma parsimonia como si el lamento y la culpa de quien lo hacia lo carcomiera por dentro. La virgen con la cabeza inclinada miraba al hombre que la limpiaba con ternura, pero lo unico que el sentia era tristeza y pesadumbre.

\- ella quería proteger a su amado,-dijo una vos masculina que se acercaba a la tumba -pensó que trayéndote junto a ella estarías a salvo. Pero en su corazón sabía que tu destino te perseguiría por siempre. Es por eso que no debes escapar de tu destino. Tu habilidad te hace acreedor de tener el honor de ser un héroe , pero solo tu tienes el poder para que esa meta se concluya.

-ya no quiero eso, ya no lo deseo- respondio el joven a la voz que le hablaba

-eres el ultimo héroe de la humanidad, entrenado por la mas grande heroína del mundo, ya nadie es digno del titulo

-¿que deseas de mi?-pregunto sin voltearse si quiera de la virgen

-un mal sin nombre se acrecienta escondido de todos, invisible incluso para nosotros, un mal que traerá un daño sin par para el mundo, un daño mayor al que cualquiera que ustedes hayan visto, y mas poderoso que el ser mas atemorizan te que hayan conocido, llevara al mundo a la ruina.

-que hay de ustedes, esta claro que son ustedes, pueden detenerlo eso es seguro.

-hace muchos años, eones quizás,-dijo el hombre mientras una gran oscuridad los engullía.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que se encontraba en un túnel rojo, a la cual cruzaban rápidamente, las luz de miles de estrellas que brillaban en el vacion de aquel estraño lugar,

-el mundo tuvo su oportunidad de nacer nuevamente de la ceniza,la decisión decayó en un solo hombre- dijo el hombre señalando al fondo del tunel.

Al final de el túnel shirou vio seis figuras, con forma antropomórfica desconocidas para el y frente a ellos un hombre que sostenía, la espada que había visto en aquel templo de hielo. En el aire flotando circundantes a un ejes otras dos espadas, una a la cual shirou ya había visto, pero la otra tenia un aura conocida y maligna, a su mente vino la forma de la maligna espada de su mayor enemigo, pero esta tenia una forma distinta. Derrepente escucho una voz que venia de una luz sin cuerpo, pero cuyo tono de voz era el mismo que tenia el hombre a su lado

-a este mundo no le queda mucho tiempo, en este estado, ¿has tomado ya una decisión ?. la decisión es tuya, creador, comunícame tu decisión sobre el futuro de este mundo

-yo no voy a decidir, el futuro debe eligirlo cada habitante del mundo, así que lo que yo..., no lo que nosotros deseamos es...

-¡UN MUNDO SIN DIOSES!-grito el joven tirando su espada hacia las otras, provocando una gran explosion de luz verde, que segaba a shirou

-aaahff, eso era

-si, eso mismo, un mundo sin dioses, un mundo libre en donde el destino del mundo este en manos de todos los seres vivos

-umm ya veo, es la voluntad del mundo el sobrevivir a esto, no es verdad, pero como es que existen dioses

-la existencia de los dioses, no es mas que el poder residual de aquella gran confrontación, es igual que cuando nacen seres con habilidades que los ademas no pueden entender y casi suma eternidad, su poder era tan grandes para los preceptos naturales y sus vidas tan largas, que la humanidad empezó a llamarlos dioses, para explicar como algo a si podía existir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos días después de que la nobleza de Rías había llegado a la mansión Gremory, sus padres habían organizado una elegante cena, para estos y su hija. En una gran sala de comedor en la que se podrían sentar hasta 50 personas a comer tranquilamente y nadie incomodaría a alguien estaban sentados las 10 personas invitadas.

-coman con gusto- dijo el padre de Rías alentado a los jóvenes a probar tan deliciosos platillos preparados por el chef privado de la familia. Pero muchos de ellos se sentían incómodos, algunos por que nunca habían comido con tanta etiqueta, o otros por que la sobriedad en la que habían nacido, este tipo de comportamiento noble nunca se había inculcado.

El hecho es que Issei observaba con suma precaución a todos para saber con que cuchillo debería cortar la carne o con que cuchara debería comer el postre, observaba hacia Xenovia y Asia pero estas tenían el mismo problema que el. Posteriormente observo a Shirou pero este no había probado bocado, estaba distraído, pensativo, tanto que ni había observado la comida que le habían servido.

Sus opciones se limitaron a la torre, al caballero y a la reina, pero su minúsculo cerebro no lograba entender las diferencias entre un cierto cubierto u otro, y si el sentía vergüenza, no lograba pensar que sentiría su ama, por lo que al igual que Shirou, el no había probado bocado, por el temor a equivocarse.

\- es una lastima que Azazel ni tu hermano pudieran venir Rías -dijo el padre de ella sacando a Issei del trance que tenia- esta mañana me llamo Sirzechs y me dijo que no podría asistir a la reunión por asuntos de trabajo, supongo que Azazel también tiene mucho trabajo, pero es una lastima me hubiera gustado hablar con ellos.

-es una lastima papá, pero Azazel sensei me dijo que nos veríamos en unos días después de la reunión con los demonios de mi generación.

-a otra cosa miembros de la familia de mi hija piensen en este lugar como su hogar, si necesitan o desean algo, por favor pidan a las empleadas domesticas, ellas cumplirán cualquiera de sus deseos-dijo el padre de Rías picando el ojo, viendo a los hombres de la familia de su hija.

-por cierto Hyoudou Issei

-¿si?-respondió Issei con nerviosismo

-¿están bien tus padres?

-¿eh?, si ellos están muy bien, cuando les dije que iría a la ciudad natal de la presidenta, ellos lo único que me pidieron fue que les trajera un regalo, que padres tan egoístas después que fue la familia de la presidenta les reconstruyó la casa, se atreven a pedirme un regalo, son unos padres muy egoísta-dijo Issei en son de broma

-¿un regalo?- dijo el padre de Rías pensando y tomando una campanilla e hizo llamara a uno de sus mayordomos. Que le pregunto cortes mente

-¿que sucede amo?

-mira quiero que prepares un castillo, para los padres de Issei- al escuchar esa palabras Issei escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y observando con un ojo abierto observo la cara de el padre de su señora.

-si señor y como lo prefiere occidental u oriental

-ummh que sera mejor, es una opción preocupante

-espere un momento mi señor un castillo como regalo es demasiado-dijo Issei nervioso

-amor, Japón es un país muy pequeño un castillo seria demasiado

-ummh tienes razón querida, ¿umh? Entonces que seria bueno

-papá preocuparse por los padres de Issei solo les traerá problemas a ellos, por favor no le entregues nada

-esta bien Rías, como digas

-ah otra cosa Hyoudou

-si

-podrías llamarme desde hoy padre

-eh ¿" a hora que lo recuerdo Sirzechs, también me pidió algo parecido, podría ser el mismo asunto"?

-querido, creo que vas demasiado rápido

-tu lo crees a mi me parece que el dragón rojo y el carmesí son geniales

-aun así todo tiene un orden

-Issei-dijo la madre Rías dirigiéndose a Issei- ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?

-claro por supuesto

-bien piensas quedarte mucho tiempo

-mientras mi ama permanezca a qui yo también permaneceré en este lugar

-bien por que, tiene que aprender etiqueta, modales, aprender a comportarte en publico y caballerosidad

-por que tengo que...

BANG

-mamá, papá, que cosas están adelantado mientras me dejan fuera

-siéntate Rías-le dijo su madre con serenidad

-pero

-que te sientes y te calles-le respondió su madre con ojos afilados mientras la miraba con ojos afilados- cuanto crees que les costo a tu padre y hermano arreglar el revuelo que provoco tu infantil comportamiento frente a tu compromiso

-pero logramos empatar

-calla, lograr un acuerdo como este fue extremadamente complicado, cuantas cosas tuvimos que explicar al mundo demoníaco por eso, ademas que tu alfil estuvo en prisión por ello, no sabe lo que Sirzechs tuvo que hacer para que le dieran libertad y la humillación que tuvimos que pasar, "Rias Gremory utiliza a legendario dragón rojo para romper su compromiso

-mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con esto

-a no y dime como crees que la familia Phoenix acepto, no fue por nuestra insistencia, tu hermano abolió por ti para que tus sentimientos fueran escuchados. A hora que las tres facciones han formado una alianza tu posición es conocido hasta por las mas bajas clase sociales de estas, no permitiré que vuelvas a cometer un apto de egoísmo como el de tu compromiso-dijo la madre de Rías con furia, mientras la observaba, calmando su furia se dirigió a Issei

-he demostrado una faceta fea de mi, volviendo al tema Issei, llevaras a cabo un entrenamiento especial mientra estés aquí debes por lo menos comprender y experimentar la alta sociedad, esta claro

-esta bien, pero por que solo yo, por que no Kiba o Shirou

-tu eres la ultima gota de egoísmo de mi hija, y como tal debemos guiarlos hasta que se convierta en la próxima cabeza de la familia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Issei miraba por la ventana con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus preciadas vacaciones se estaba transformando en más días de académia , academia demoníaca, pero era lo mismo para el

-joven maestro conoce usted el alfabeto demoníaco

-eh no, realmente no-respondió Issei cordialmente a la pregunta del tutor que habían designado para el.

Junto a el se encontraba el segundo heredero al título de duque Gremory (Millicas), quien claramente era sumamente inteligente para su edad, para el maestro debía ser como enseñarle al mismo tiempo a un humano y a un perro

-está bien entonces joven maestro desde hoy repasaremos el alfabeto-dijo el hombre mientras con suma paciencia empezaba a enseñarle el alfabeto a Issei quien distraído pensaba.

"que es eso de joven maestro, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko también tuvieron que pasar por esto, espera no por qué, entonces porque soy el único que tiene sufrir esta tortura, ni Asia, ni Xenovia tuvieron que pasar por esto, además, soy el único al que los trabajadores de la familia se dirigen como joven maestro"

-uff este será un trabajo duro- dijo el maestro al ver la letra demoníaca de Issei-bueno ¿por que no pasamos a otro tema? Vamos a hablar de la historia del mundo demoníaco- y mientras comentaba la historia del mundo demoníaco, sus jerarquías, clases, divisiones etc.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, para dar paso a la señora de la casa, la madre de Rías, a quien Issei no lograba sacar de la cabeza, debido a su gran belleza no podía creer que ya fuera abuela era algo impensable

-abuela-dijo Millicas con entusiasmo mientras la vio entrar a la habitación

Ella se interpuso entre el tutor e Issei a la vez que sonreía suavemente. Issei trataba de no mostrarle su mediocre escritura, pero ella sonrió cuando vio las notas que había escrito.

-Es tal como Sirzechs y Grayfia me informaron. Estás trabajando duro en todo, no importa lo que sea. No puedo decir que tu escritura sea muy buena, pero puedo entender tu actitud de tratar de memorizar cueste lo que cueste.

La madre de Rias permitió que una criada entrara a la habitación y sirviese el té para todos los presente

-Rias regresara pronto-dijo Venelana rompiendo el hielo, esta noche habrá una reunión importante, espero Issei que te comportes a la altura.

-si, señora-respondió

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inmediatamente después de que Rias regresara, su séquito se había dispuesto a ir al tren para llegar a la importante reunión en la que se reunirían todos los demonios de las nuevas generaciones. Después de tres horas de viajar entre el mismo se detuvo en lo que parecía una estación de trenes convencionales, claramente no era de estilo oriental, si no más bien occidental, parecidas a la que hay en la ciudades europeas o americanas.

La arquitectura de la ciudad no parecía muy distinta de la que Issei y sus compañeros de clase habían visto en los libros de historia sobre Europa. Issei y Asia estaban anonadado, por la belleza que presentaba la ciudad, para Issei era la primera vez que podía presenciar la belleza de una ciudad extranjera, debido a que nunca había salido de japón, y para que había vivido toda su vida en un monasterio, la experiencia era casi la misma

-esta es la ciudad Lucifaad- les dijo Kiba

-que nombre tan ridículo-respondió Shirou mientras como si nada caminaba por la ciudad

De repente se pudo oír un fuerte grito femenino, -que decía miren es la princesa Gremory- en ese momento una muchedumbre se acercó a Rías y si no es porque su familia había contratado guardaespaldas para protegerlos estarías¿n estrujados por la enorme cantidad de personas que se congregaron a su alrededor

-¿la presidenta es también popular aquí?-pregunto Issei mientras era protegido por el grupo de guardaespaldas

-bueno es la hermana menor del rey demonio lucifer, además de ser hermosa, es normal que sea idolatrada por los demonios de clase media y baja-le explico Akeno a Issei

-umh que problema cambiemos al metro de una vez, ¿ya esta preparado para nuestra partida?- Rias le pregunto a uno de sus guardaespaldas

-si señorita, por favor sígame

Todos siguieron al guardaespaldas, que los condujo a un metro privado el cual los llevaría hasta el edificio donde se reunirían con los jóvenes demonios. El tren no se había demorado nada en llegar al lugar acordado.

La seguridad del sitio era increíble, mas de 200 guardias estaba apostados en la entrada, y solo permitían entrar a los nobles y sus mobiliario, por lo que los guardias que la familia había preparado tendrían que esperar en la entrada del mismo.

Mientras el séquito de Rias subía por el asensor hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión

-todos solo lo diré una sola vez, permanezcan tranquilo, no quiero que inicien una pelea, vean lo que vean no inicien una pelea les quedo claro.

Dicho esto el ascensor se detuvo y al frente de este un empleado nos esperaba se inclino y dijo

-señorita Rias, bienvenida, por favor sígame, la reunión empezará en 20 minutos-dijo esto y todos lo siguieron hasta unas puertas enormes, el hombre le entrego un papel al que parecía se un guardia.

El guardia lo leyó y abrió la puerta y anuncio muy fuerte

-HA LLEGADO LA HIJA DEL DUQUE RIAS GREMORY

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver, pero inmediatamente continuaron sus charlas o discusiones, mientras Rias bajaba las escaleras diviso a alguien importante y grito

-¡Sairoarg!

CaminaNdo rápido se acerco al hombre que volteo la cara

-hola rías, como has estado-mientras la saludaba dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sairoarg era un hombre con apariencia fuerte, sus músculos se podían notar atreves del traje de paño negro, con una corbata en moño negra igual, demostrando tanto clase como poder

-bien gracias-respondió Rias- ha pasado un tiempo-dijo esta continuando la conversación

Mientras los reyes hablaban las noblezaS cruzaron la mirada, la única palabra que se podría decir de la nobleza de Sairoarg era poder, fuerza

-lo lamento, perdona mi torpeza d- dijo Rias- permítete presentarte, ellos son mi nobleza, muchachos el mi primo Sairoarg Bael

-Bael, el rey demonio, Bael, el que esta al mismo nivel que los antiguos reyes, ¿ese Bael?

-a si es Issei- respondió Rias- el mi primo por parte de madre

-dime Sairoarg es raro que tu no seas el centro de atención, por que estas en esta esquina

-bueno Rias, es por eso-dijo Sairoarg señalando con el dedo a una sección de la habitación

-Agares y Glasya-Labolas ya han llegado

¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-es por esto que no es recomendable que nos conozcamos antes de la reunión- respondió Sairoarg mientras una nube de polvo los cubría.

La nobleza de Rias volteo a ver al centro de la estancia donde dos grupos de demonios se fulminaba, otro grupo de demonios estaban sentados en las pocas mesas que aun quedaban intactas

-Zeferdoll, de verdad quieres comenzar una batalla aquí, si te mato a hora mismo nadie me podría culpar- dijo una muchacha de cabello verde claro, con lentes y con ropa que denotaba nobleza, llevaba una capa azul como la que portan los reyes o duques de los cuentos europeos, la cual hacia relucir su belleza natural

-te lo diré de nuevo por si tus pequeños oídos no me pudieron escuchar, puta solo quería enseñarte lo que es un hombre en una habitación privada- dijo un hombre con tes morena, con el cabello revuelto y sin peinar, con tatuajes en todo el cuerpo- o pero la gran princesa, no puede estar alejada de sus guardias, es por eso que sigues siendo una virgen

\- a si que... que paso entre esos dos, ¿ la chica de lentes fue acosada, por ese delincuente?- pregunto Issei

-Este lugar es una sala de espera donde los demonios jóvenes permanecerán en espera hasta que llegue el momento. Para explicarlo mejor, los jóvenes se reúnen aquí y se dan los saludos pequeños. Sin embargo, esto es lo que sucede cuando los jóvenes se saludan entre sí. Mediante la recopilación de mucha gente de sangre caliente, este tipo de problemas también se muestran.

-a si que no es mas que la demostración de los problemas de sus familia, que inmaduros-dijo Shirou acercándose al frente para ver mas de cerca la pelea

Sairoarg, vio a Shirou, el cual no había logrado discernir, debido al poder de todos los miembros del grupo Rias- "quien es el, no lo había visto dentro de la nobleza de rias, ¿disminuye su nivel de poder al minimo, para no llamar la atención de nadie?, pero esas son técnicas para encubrimiento y asesinato, Rias lo sabrá"- pensó mientras observaba al hombre que era mas alto que el enfrente del grupo.

-los viejos demonios no dejan de pensar que esta reunión es una buena idea, no quiero verme el envuelto en problemas, pero tendré que interferir- dijo Sairoarg caminando hacia los dos demonios que estaban a punto de luchar

-espera, espera es peligroso no debes interferir cuando los humos están...-Issei trato de detenerlo pero fue detenido por Rias- pero presidenta

-Issei obsérvalo con cuidado- respondió Rias

-¿Eh? S-Sí. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es tu primo?

\- no, es por que el es, el número #1 entre los jóvenes demonios.

-¿que?, es el mas fuerte, pero si la energía de esos dos...

-Seekvaira, y Zeferdoll, esta mi única y ultima advertencia, o para esto o yo mismo seré su oponente-dijo Sairoarg incrementando su energía haciendo temblar el lugar haciendo que Seekvaira, retrocediera con toda su nobleza, debido a las palabras de Sairoarg, pero Zeferdoll no se inmuto,de hecho se enfurecio por las palabras de este

-que la mediocridad nacida del clan Bael me...

Powwnnnnnnn

Sairoarg había empujado a Zeferdoll contra el muro con un puño en el estomago

-te dije que esa era mi ultima advertencia-dijo Sairoarg arreglándose su traje mientras Zeferdoll caía al piso inconsciente

-MALDITO BAEL -gritaron la nobleza del hombre que yacía en el piso de la sala

-cuiden de su amo, incluso si se dirigen hacia mi con insultos ya sabrán que no pueden derrotarme -respondió Sairoarg volteándose- Seekvaira, la reunión comenzara muy pronto por favor arregla tu maquillaje, no creo que quieras presentarte en ese estado

-gracias- respondió la chica de lentes

Sairoarg camino directamente hacia donde estaba su nobleza y le ordeno que llamara el personal para limpiaran el lugar

-HAN LLEGADO LA HIJA DE LOS SEÑORES SITRI, SOUNA SITRI

Grito el anunciador mientras la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y su nobleza bajaban

-Souna-grito Rias para llamar su atención, cosa que hizo por fue se dirigio hacia donde estaban Rias y Sairoarg

-hola Rias, hola Sairoarg

yo Soy Seekvaira Agares. La próxima jefa de la familia Agares, mi rango es de archiduque, encantada de conocerlos-dijo la chica de lentes mientras saludaba a los ademas demonios jóvenes.

Después de eso los demás demonios se presentaron e hicieron notar su rango en la sala

Sairoarg era el gran rey, Seekvaira era la archiduquesa, y rias era la duquesa, Souna, Diodora y Zeferdoll eran nobles pero eso no significaba que eran menos que los demás, todos tenia un poder enorme. Poder que ponía nervioso a issei, debido que grandes promesas del mundo demoníaco se habían reunido

-Issei, no pongas cara de estúpido-le dijo Saji suspirando

-pero todos ellos son demonios de clase alta, no puedo dejar de estar nervioso-dijo Issei susurrando

-tu eres el emperador rojo, el dragón de gales, de los a qui presentes tu eres el que tiene mas potencial, deberías mostrarte mas digno

-incluso si eso es verdad... he ¿espera por que te enojas?

-observa bien a tu ama y a la mía no han dejado de observar a los miembros de las familias de los demás demonios jóvenes, por que crees que sera, fíjate bien la señorita Agares no ha dejado de ver al alfil de tu ama, y Sairoarg no ha dejado de observarte, tu eres el orgullo de tu señora, después de todo eres el dragón de la familia Gremory, no pórtarte dignamente es un insulto a tu maestra... a mi también me gustaría serlo-dijo Saji suspirando

-Saji... tu...

-lamento la tardanza, siento haberlos hecho esperar, todo los preparativos están listos-dijo un hombre entrando a la sala-por favor síganme.

Todos los demonios jóvenes se levantaron de sus asientos y siguieron al hombre hasta otra sala mucho mas grande que la anterior, estaba decorada bellamente, los pilares decorados con hermosas flores azules a juegos con las cortinas, el piso de azulejos de colores verde y blanco ensalzaba, la luz de la lamparas de oro que colgadas al techo, la sala estaba organizada como un recito de dos pisos, en el primer piso se habían ubicado sillas para los demonios y sus sirviente, las cuales estaban frente lo que se podía decir un escenario donde se encontraba unos demonios de nivel superior, que aria de anfitriones de la velada, el segundo piso se encontraban los padres, amigos y aliados de los demonios jóvenes a los que observaban con mucha interesa.

En donde estaban los demonios de alto rango se pudo distinguir unas caras ya conocidas, el primero el rey de cabello rojo, Sirzechs lucifer, como siempre con su distinguida vestimenta real, a su lado estaba la reina demonio Serafall Leviatan, vestida con un traje de una pieza verde y largo como el utilizado por las concursante de miss universo en la sección de gala, la cual la hacia lucir mas hermosa que cualquiera en la habitación. Los otros demonios a su lado la familia de Rias no reconocía debido a que nunca los habían visto en su vida, pero por su presencia podían discernir que eran reyes demonios al igual que lucifer y Leviatan.

Los jóvenes demonios estaban en frente a sus siervos parados en fila india, desde hay se podía observar con mas detenimiento a los siervos de los demás demonios, entre ellos se encontraban hombres bestias, mujeres de la mismas razas también, y seres estraños. Eran un complejo de raros seres los que se habian reunido.

La tensión era intensa por que los demonios situados en el segundo piso no solo venian a ver a sus hijos o amigos a este lugar, analizaban cada parte, cada movimiento de los jóvenes, para las familia de Rias y Souna donde la mayoría de sus sirvientes eran de origen japones era realmente incomodo, el japones suele buscar no llamar la atención en ningún sentido, era algo culturar no de personalidad, por lo que la mayoría de los siervos sentía era una sensación de incomodidad e intranquilidad.

Mientras los sirvientes miraban hacia arriba los seis demonios lideres avanzaron hacia donde estaban las sillas y se sentaron cuidadosamente, calculando cada uno de sus movimientos y actitudes, fueron seguidos por sus siervos que hicieron lo mismo, de forma muy ceremonial.

-bueno ya que todos se han reunido y ya se han conocido ustedes que llevaran en un futuro la carga del mundo demoníaco, como saben esto es una reunión regular para determinar su nivel actual y prever como podrán ayudar al mundo en un futuro-dijo un demonio con una vos gruesa y potente.

-y ya se han dado en la jeta-dijo un hombre a forma de chiste desde el segundo piso, cosa que hizo reír a todos los presentes y que rompió el telón de tensión que había en la sala- a la juventud -volvió a hablar

-es un orgullo para mi estar frente a ustedes este día, ustedes que han logrado conseguir el grado mas alto de nobleza. Por eso, quiero que compitan juntos antes de su debut oficial y aumenten su poder de esta manera para que en un futuro pueda dar un espectáculo interesante-dijo Sirzechs saludando a la nueva generacion

-¿también lucharemos contra la brigada del caos?-pregunto casualmente sairoarg, haciendo que toda la habitación se viera a verlo

-ummh, si es posible no, aun son demasiado jóvenes como para luchar una guerra que nosotros aun podemos luchar.

-¿por que?, somo jóvenes pero si queremos heredar los rangos de nuestros padres esta es una responsabilidad que también se nos debe dar, si solo recibimos la bondad de nuestro predecesores entonces nosotros...

-Sairoarg-dijo Sirzechs con vos profunda- eres valiente y noble para tu edad, pero eres imprudente y terco, para nosotros ustedes son mas valiosos que el oro o el diamante de las montañas, no quiero que mueran inútilmente, no, lo que yo quiero y sus padres desean es que tomen la vida paso a paso y la disfruten como jóvenes.- Sairoarg entendió, puesto que lucifer tenia razón

-bien a hora lo que quiero es que nos cuenten cual es su meta a futuro, sus sueños venideros- pregunto Sirzechs, a los jóvenes demonios

-quiero convertirme en próximo rey demonio-anuncio a viva voz sairoarg levantándose de su silla

-es un objetivo ambicioso dijo-uno de los hombres que se encontraban en el segundo piso

-ya que, el titulo no se pasa de padre a hijo como antaño, si que puedo lograrlo y se que la gente apoyaría mi nombramiento-dijo Sairoarg a todos los presentes

-ya veo es un noble propósito -dijo Serafall sonriéndole

-Mi objetivo para el futuro cercano es vivir como la próxima líder de clan Gremory, y ganar en cada Raiting Game- anuncio Rias, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verla, continuaron sus congéneres declarando objetivos espectaculares pero posibles, hasta que le toco el turno a Souna

-Quiero construir una escuela de Raiting Game en el Inframundo.

-no hay escuelas ya para eso-pregunto uno de los viejos demonios

-si en efecto, pero solo para los hijos de los nobles, como los presentes, no lo que yo deseo es una escuela en la que cualquiera pueda asistir desde demonios reencarnados hasta demonios de clases bajas- esto a la nobleza de souna era tema de orgullo

-jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja- se escucho la risa de Shirou en la fila de Rias, seguida por centenar de risas de los hombres que estaban arriba observándolos

Secándose las lagrimas de los ojos Shirou dijo- es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado-dijo a modo de burla

-eso es imposible-dijeron los señores

-¡Esto es simplemente genial!

-¡Ya veo! ¡Así que eres una soñadora!

-¡Es bueno ser joven! Sin embargo, para que el próximo jefe de la familia Sitri declare eso como su sueño. Tengo que decir que gracias a Dios, has dicho ese disparate aquí en este lugar de como tu introducción antes de tu debut.

Se empezó a escuchar las conversaciones burlescas de los hombres de arriba

-lo digo enserio, creare una escuela, donde nadie sea discriminado-declaro souna a viva voz cosa que fue apoyada por su hermana

-¿Por qué menosprecian el sueño de la presidenta? si bien he estado escuchando en silencio ¡Es extraño! ¿Por qué ustedes deciden que no se hará realidad? ¡Aquí somos serios!-grito Saji a todos los presentes

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, joven...-dijo uno de esto pero fue interrumpido súbitamente

-antes que alguno de estos payaso se siga burlando-dijo shirou levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a Saji, y viendo con desprecio a los demonios de alto rango- el sueño de tu rey es una estupidez, no por lo que seguramente esto seudo aristócratas piense de las clases sociales, es una estupidez por que incluso con todo el entrenamiento y todo el conocimiento de el mundo, un líder no se forma

-Shirou cállate y siéntate -grito Rias a su alfil pero Shirou continuo como si ella no le importara

-nacen, se les entrena no para que tengan el don de liderato, se les entrena para que sus acciones sean acertadas, hay algunos presentes aquí que tiene poder, pero eso no los hacen buenos lideres-dijo Shirou observando a Rias- y otros que sin ostentar gran fortaleza son mejores lideres que los propios reyes demonios-Shirou volteo a ver a Souna y Seekvaira, en fin lo que quiero decir, es que incluso un ser humano, si juega bien sus cartas podría matar a todos los demonios a los que se enfrente, sin tener un gran poder, y por mayor enseñanza que se le diera a estos demonios en el arte de la guerra, aprender y ser un líder son cosas distintas, es por eso que el sueño de tu rey es una estupidez -declaro Shirou haciendo callar a todos los presentes

-Shirou hablaremos luego-le susurro Rias con furia en su voz

-pero...

-¡Saji!-grito Souna- siéntate

-si pero

-que te sientes- ordeno Souna- lamento la actitud de mi peón hablare con el mas tarde

-perdonen también la actitud de mi alfil también- dijo Rias inclinándose ante los señores

-uuf uff,- Sirzechs trajo la atención de todos en la habitación- Muy bien. Entonces, vamos a jugar los juegos de clasificación . Entre estos jóvenes.

Todo el mundo prestó atención a las palabras de Sirzechs

-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a jugar los juegos de clasificación ?-pregunto Issei

-Rías, Souna, ¿No les gustaría luchar entre sí?, al parecer seria una buena forma de probar sus sueños, no lo creen-dijo Sirzechs


	13. capitulo 12 entrenamiento

**Importante lee lo siguiente**

Desde que empece a escribir este historia siempre he tenido el mismo dilema el cual intentare explicar aquí

En la mitología árabe y con árabe me refiero a las nacidas del mal llamado medio oriente( podría explicar por que no se debe llamarse medio oriente, pero que pereza) la demonología y deidades tiene por así decirlo un Rankin y un orden por así decirlo. Y si bien la mayoría de los dioses sean o tenga los mismos poderes entre si, hay marcadas diferencia unos de otros. El problema surge cuando hablamos de las religiones abrahámicas. Porque si bien se entiende que existen varios o mejor dicho un grupo de arcángeles ya predominantes al igual que demonios en la novela de dxd es ignorada este Rankin y nombres.

El ejemplo mas claro es que las novelas metatron es tomado como uno de los diez serafines, siendo que este debería ser el segundo al mando dado que él era quien les daba las órdenes a los arcángeles directamente de las palabras de dios y ni siquiera porque en la angelología, existen distintos coros es decir quienes están más cerca de dios, estos coros son nueves divididos en tres jerarquías, donde arcángeles como Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, quedan posicionados en el séptimo coro es decir la tercera jerarquía, una de las más bajas y metatron está en una de las más altas, al igual que lo hacía lucifer en su momento como ángel.

El otro problema que encuentro se da en la demonología que presenta el universo de dxd, el primero y primordial seria lucifer y samael, por que quien sepa bien, estos dos personajes en el universo de dxd son seres independientes, más precisamente el lucifer original siendo el padre Rizevim Livan y bisabuelo de valí, y samael está contenido por hades en el infierno. Pero el problema recae que samael y lucifer son la misma persona, es decir son nombres distintos para el mismo personaje. Siendo que el universo dxd los ángeles caídos no se convierten en demonios, como si pasa con la mitología judía y cristiana, el primer lucifer no sería un demonio sino un ángel caído, y siendo que lucifer era parte de uno de los coros más altos, teniendo en cuenta esto lucifer seria mucho más poderoso que Sirzechs o que Miguel. Muy parecido a lo que se nos muestra en sadman cuando hablamos de lucifer morningstar. Por lo tanto el primer lucifer no puede ser abuelo, de los herederos de lucifer

A hora como nace los demonios si no son herederos de lucifer, bueno si leemos lo sagrado y lo profano, se nos hablara de un ser mítico nacido de la oscuridad antes que dios creara la luz este ser era el primer demonio o dios maligno, que al ser derrotado, permitió la creación del mundo. Tal vez de ahí venga los demonios de dxd que al ser corrompidos por este ser oscuro surjan los demonios, esto realmente no lo tengo muy claro. A si que cuando pienso en cómo explicar el mundo divino de dxd me encuentro en una contradicción con mis propios conocimientos, ya que olvida en muchos caso o ignora en otros, cosas importantes, que por ejemplo para mí son claves para una escala de poder real. Por este motivo pienso en esta historia tomarme licencias creativas de cómo o que son los demonios y los dioses como ya lo he ido haciendo

Por favor digan me que piensa sobre esto

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

todos en el salón quedaron mudos por las palabras de Sirzechs, lucifer proponía una lucha entre las hermanas de los nuevos reyes como inauguración al torneo de los jóvenes, Murmuraban los demonios de alto rango mientras observaron al rey demonio.

Mientras todos murmuraban perplejos, Souna y Rias se vieron a los ojos, como diciendo no perderé, viendo la actitud que emanaba de las demonios Sirzechs volvió a hablar

-bien aun que no se aun encuentro oficial, no deben tomarse lo a juego

-no perderé Souna-declaro Rias mientras veía a Souna

-mejor prepárate Rias

-jaja, muy bien el encuentro sera el 20 de agosto para el mundo humano, tómense este mes como preparación para la batalla- anuncio el rey carmesí a todos en la audiencia.

La reunión continuo sin mayores complicaciones lucifer también anuncio los encuentros que seguirían al inaugural, Seekvaira, vs Diodora y Sairoarg vs Zeferdoll, los invitados bajaron al segundo piso y la velada continuo como si las batalla venideras no fueran un tema de interés, después de todo esto seguía siendo una reunión, pero Rias y Souna ya se habían retirado inmediatamente, se había terminado los anuncios, tenían cosas mas importantes que realizar

-0-

-el primer encuentro sera de Souna contra Rias -dijo Azazel mientras se sentaba en la mesa del escritorio de la biblioteca de la mansión Gremory

-a si es Azazel sensei -respondió Rias

-esto claramente no es un encuentro casual-anexo el ángel caído- o bueno puede ser, pero las demás facciones no lo verán, lo verán como quien tiene mejor hermano- aclaro Azazel a la afirmación anterior

\- as lo creo-dijo Kiba sentándose en una de las sillas de la biblioteca

-tendremos aproximadamente 23 días antes del encuentro a si que... menos hoy y un día de descanso apenas tenemos como 20 días

-¿soy yo o esta calculando para el entrenamiento?

-¿eh?, pues claro creo que deben empezar mañana mismo- respondió Azazel- es poco tiempo, pero tengo un plan para que puedan exprimir sus poderes en este tiempo

-pero no es trampa que solo nosotros tengamos asesoría, para el encuentro

-¿Que? ¿oye de verdad piensas antes de hablar?, mi trabajo como maestro en la academia kouh es llevar al máximo a los familiares de los reyes demonios que allí estudien, también he preparado un entrenamiento para la familia de Souna, ademas si no lo hiciera, seria un encuentro muy aburrido, ademas que muchas de las facciones vendrán a ver el encuentro.

-bueno, les daré mañana por la mañana en el jardín un crono grama para realizar su entrenamiento, nos vemos tengo que hablar con Souna para su formación- dijo Azazel desapareciendo en un circulo mágico

-bueno ya escucharon, mañana empezara el entrenamiento, pueden retirarse-dijo Rias mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio- tu no Shirou, te dije que teníamos que hablar- dijo mientras su nobleza salia de la habitación

Shirou se quedo de pie en la habitación mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros salieran

-les dije que no iniciaran un riña mientras estábamos en la reunión, por que no me hiciste caso- dijo Rias con furia en su voz

-¿si eso era todo?, si es así entonces me voy -respondió Shirou mientras se daba la vuelta

-NO ME DES LA ESPALDA O...- respondió Rias con cólera y levantándose de su silla- crees que tu actitud sera permitida por los viejos demonios, de verdad crees que puedes hacer lo que hiciste en esa reunión y salir indemne, no solo me humillaste al afirmar que soy una pésima líder, insultaste a todos al decir que la nobleza no te hace merecedor de ella, de verdad crees que no abra consecuencias

-sinceramente Rias no tengo tiempo para escuchar esto

-dime Shirou, alguna ves te arrepentiste de algo que has hecho

-¿arrepentirse?, pregunto Shirou volteándose

\- de ser posible yo quisiera no arrepentirme de mis decisiones, lo que dijiste en la reunión, me afecto profundamente, se que no siempre tomo las mejores decisiones y se que no siempre es fácil tomar una arriesgo de cometer un error, pero de ser posible quisiera no arrepentirme de nada en mi vida

-¿um? Haa -suspiro Shirou mientras se acercaba a su señora- hay gente que lo consigue y otra que no -respondió este acercándose a Rias

-¿que quieres decir?

-nadie nace perfecto, cometer errores, es algo natural, pero aprender de ellos es lo que nos hace madurar, Rias la gente con habilidad suele comprender sus fallas con mas facilidad que los demás, entender que fallaste, no es lo mismo que equivocarse, tu sin dudas perteneces a ese grupo, esa clase de personas, no suelen tener un final trágico, yo creo que puedes confiar en tu camino hasta el final.

\- y tu, yo lo único que veo es un desprecio por tu propia vida, ¿es que no tienes confianza en el camino que elegiste?

-umm, lo siento pero esa pregunta, a hora ya carece de sentido-respondió el acercándose a la puerta de la habitación

-¿ a que te refieres?

-a mi, mi final ya me esta alcanzando -respondió este cerrando la puerta con tristeza

-su final ya lo alcanzo, que quiso decir con eso- se preguntaba Rias en la soledad de la habitación

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-estas seguro de esto Azazel -le pregunto una voz masculina

-si Souna quiere ganar, tendría que realizar esto señor Sitri -respondió el ángel caído

Souna, su padre y Azazel estaban reunidos en una gran habitación de la mansión, en la que se podía ver la noche del mundo demoníaco y la cual suavemente iluminaba con la luz de la luna artificial el viñedo de la familia.

-papá en términos de poder mi nobleza y yo estamos muy por debajo de Rias, si queremos ponernos a su nivel debemos tomar estas medidas

-aun así Souna tomar medidas tan arriesgadas, para poder sacar de la partida a al dragón rojo y el arquero, es arriesgado y peligroso con tu persona y tus sirvientes un error podría significar que te hieran de gravedad. ¿Correrás ese peligro?

-si por supuesto

-que dices..., uhm -sonrió el padre de Souna mirando al suelo- bien intentemos lo- dijo el señor Sitri parándose de su sillón

-papá, gracias-respondió Souna inclinándose ante su padre

-bueno supongo que me iré, la familia Gremory me invito a cenar esta noche, ademas he escuchado que las fuentes termales que poseen son maravillosas- dijo el ángel antes de desaparecer en un circulo mágico

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El manantial térmico de la familia Gremory estaba situado en un rincón muy grande de la propiedad, en un jardín con flores del inframundo, que anunciaban paz y armonía en su compocision de color. El manantial en si mismo estaba dividido en dos plantas el agua de la planta superior caía como cascada alimentando la segunda de forma natural y bella, aun a si el ruido de la cascada era tenue y producía tan poco ruido que permitía un ambiente de plenitud, el suelo antesala de este estaba construido en piedra de mármol blanco, la iluminación se presentaba por unas lamparas situados en las paredes del manantial, protegidos por cristalería fina, que se asemejaba al diamante.

El agua estaba perfecta era una temperatura sumamente placida y disfrutándola estaba Azazel, Issei y Kiba, todos sumergidos el las tibias aguas, que la familia les había permitido disfrutar

-aaahh, esto es muy placentero- dijo el ángel ca ido extendiendo sus doce alas para que estas también disfrutaran del agua- por cierto Issei- pregunto el ángel con cara de depravado

-¿si?

\- ¿has tocado alguna vez los pechos de Rias?

-¡SI! Con mi mano derecha-dijo Issei moviendo la mano como si agarrara algo- es una sensación que jamas olvidare

-umh, ya veo entonces tal vez¿Has empujado el pezón de una mujer con el dedo?

\- ¡-! N...No, todavía no.

Azazel suspiró.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No has empujado los pezones de una chica con los dedos? Te acercas a un pezón no tocándolo, sino presionándolo. Enterrar el dedo en el pecho es la mejor parte, ¿Sabes?

-¿Qu...? ¿EEE-Enterrar el dedo en el pecho...? Presionar el pezón de una chica como un botón...Ahora, no "tocar" ¿Sino "presionar"?

¡En el caso de los pechos enormes, ciertamente estoy interesado en enterrar mi dedo profundamente dentro de ellos! ¡Pero!

-¡Los p-pezones no son timbres de las puertas delanteras! ¡Eso es! ¡Los pechos de la presidenta no son timbres!

Sin embargo, Azazel meneó la cabeza ante esas palabras y sonrió.

-No, esta mal piensa bien y analiza, de verdad no son como un timbre.-pregunto Azazel- Cuando lo empujas, suena Iyaaan.

Issei se imagino a Rias gimiendo de esa forma, en su depravada cabeza empezaron a surgir idea de lo que podría pasar

-¿Qué es... esto...? ¿H-Había un mundo así ahí fuera?-pregunto Issei- pensé que los pechos eran solo para chupar y estar ellos, me he fallado a mi mismo, grito

\- y la mejor parte es cuando los jalas-dijo una voz mientras entraba con una toalla en su cintura, una botella de vodka en su mano y cuatro vasos pequeños

-¿que jalarlo también?-pregunto de nuevo

\- es por eso que tienes mucho que aprender-dijo el hombre con el pelo rojo blanquecino, sentándose junto Azazel y ofreciéndole una copa

\- vaya tu si sabes-dijo el ángel, aceptando el trago que le ofreció Shirou

-que están haciendo- les pregunto Issei viendo que los dos empezaban a beber

-umm, acaso esta ciego estamos bebiendo

-si pero eso esta prohibido, aun no somos mayores de edad- respondió Kiba uniéndose a la conversación

-me dan lastima- respondió Shirou viendo hacia Kiba se supone que son demonios, y no han tomado licor, parece oveja alejadas de su rebaño- dijo Shirou ofreciéndoles a Kiba y a Issei

-...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Xenovia estaban paradas y junto a ellas un enorme dragón purpura el cual se llamaba Tannin, esperando en el jardín trasero de la mansión impacientes ya que Azazel, ni Issei, Shirou, ni Kiba se habían presentado. La hora que Azazel les había dicho que se reunirían se había pasado ya por tres horas. La cara de Rias era de furia total, mientras que la de su sirvientes era de preocupación ellos jamas habrían llegado tarde y la tensión era enorme, hasta que el enorme dragón vocifero

-maldito ángel caído, hacerme llamar e incumplir a su palabra, yo me voy a ir-dijo agitando sus alas

-espere mi señor Tannin-dijo Rias haciendo que el dragón se detuviera-estoy segura que su retraso se deba a alguna razón, por favor deme media hora para ir a buscarlos

-esta bien Rias Gremory, pero solo media hora, si en media hora no llegan me iré

Rias estaba furiosa, por primera vez tenia que ir a llamar a sus sirvientes, y lo peor es que no sabia donde estaban. Durante veinte minutos Rias, juntos con las miembros de su nobleza y las criadas de la casa buscaron, a Azazel y la parte masculina de su juego de piezas, hasta que los encontraron en la habitación de Azazel, junto con varias botellas de alcohol, entre ellas había cerveza, vodka, whisky, vino y junto a esta estaban los cuatro hombres que estaban buscando tirados en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente, en batas de baño.

Rias los vio y una vena se sobresalto de su cabeza

-vaya, vaya, parece que tuvieron una noche alocada-dijo Akeno al verlos a todos tirado en suelo

-Akeno, por favor, tráeme...

-inmediatamente- respondió esta mientras iba a su habitación rápidamente con suma felicidad en su voz

-presidenta, que piensa hacer- le pregunto Asia a Rias

-ya lo veras, Asia- le respondió esta- Xenovia puedes ir hacia las cortinas, pero no las abras hasta que te lo pida

-como usted ordene presidenta-respondido esta caminando y esquivando a los hombres

-a qui esta Rias- le entrego Akeno un altavoz a Rias

Rias lo prendió ladinamente y se posiciono en la mitad de la habitación y gritando en el parlante del altavoz

-¡LEVÁNTENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito se pudo escuchar por toda la habitación

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

Los cuatro hombres gritaron de dolor en sus cabezas, por el severo guayabo que tenían

-Rias-dijo Azazel con pesadez en su voz

-ya han pasado tres horas Azazel sensei y usted tres que creen que estaban haciendo, el alcohol esta prohibido para los menores

-por favor mi señora a hora no estamos algo mal- respondió Kiba intentando levantarse del suelo

-presidenta- dijo Issei poniendo en cuclillas,- BUARRRRRG- Issei vomito en la alfombra

-Xenovia por favor abre las cortinas

-no, no Xenovia no haga eso-imploro Shirou mientra se intentaba pararse

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

-aaaaarrrrrrgggggg

-maldición Rias- grito Azazel, no ves que estamos mal

-ya es hora-respondido Rias, haciendo que unas veinte o diecisietes meid entraran con tinas grandes y baldes de agua helada en la manos

-espera Rias no harás lo que creo que vas ha hacer-pregunto Azazel

-o si sensei, si lo voy a hacer

\- no espera- gritaron todos mientras veían las caras del placer de la sirvientas

-...

-0-

-me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo Shirou mientras se paraba en fila con el cachete enrojecido, debido a la pesada mano de Rias

-creo que voy a volver a vomitar- respondió Issei que también tenia la cara marcada

-eso fue mala idea-respondió Kiba mientras se ponía unos tapa oídos para mitigar el ruido del ambiente

-bueno supongo que puedo iniciar la explicación, maldición Rias por que no permitiste que por lo menos Asia calmara nuestras cabezas-grito Azazel haciendo que Asia se moviera, pero fue detenida por Rias

-Asia esto no es algo influido por otro esto es algo que ellos se buscaron, ellos mismos tienen que encontrar la forma de mitigar el dolor

-ummm

Bien empecemos Rias

-si

-tu que eres un demonio de clase alta, tus estadisticas siempre han estado por lo mas alto incluso sin entrenamiento tu nivel se ira incrementando con el pasar del tiempo, pero tu propósito es no perder contra nadie no es a si

-no quiero perder nunca contra nadie

-bien tu entrenamiento esta escrito en esta hoja- azazel le entrego un papel con una lista de quehaceres en ellas

-pero este es un entrenamiento normal- pregunto Rias

-desde el principio siempre has tenido un nivel muy alto, por lo que un entrenamiento normal es lo ideal, usa el tiempo sobrante para aprender todo de estrategia militar

-la siguiente es akeno, bueno veamos, tienes que aceptarte tal cual eres, si no lo haces el poder que llevas dentro nunca podrá ser utilizado

Akeno frunció el seño a las palabras de Azazel

-vi el encuentro contra el grupo Phoenix, que fue eso, pudiste derrotar fácilmente a la reina de Raiser, solo utilizaste relámpagos, tienes el poder de la luz que heredaste de tu padre, si no los combinas y generas el rayo jamas llegaras al nivel máximo al que deberías estar.

-Puedo hacerlo muy bien, incluso sin depender de ese tipo de poder.

-No te niegues. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no puedes aceptarte? Al final, lo único en lo cual podemos confiar es en nuestro propio cuerpo, ¿Verdad? Negándote a ti misma te haces débil. Acepta todo acerca de ti, incluso las cosas difíciles y dolorosas. Tu debilidad es la actual tú. Supéralo para el día de la batalla. Si no, te convertirás en una simple obstrucción en futuras batallas.

-Kiba tu eres el siguiente, creo que ya te lo había dicho pero en este entrenamiento debes mantener tu balance breaker por un día, después entrenaras con ese estado de forma básica al igual que Rias para ello creo que deberias pedirle a tu maestro que te vuelva a entrenar

-si voy a pedirle que me enseñe todo desde cero-respondió este

-Xenovia tu debes poder controlar el poder de Durandal a la perfección, creo que si aprendes a manejar otra espada sagrada tu maestría con la espada mejorara muchísimo

-¿otra espada sagrada?- pregunto la peli azul, con dudas

-Asia tu debes poder controlar a la perfección el poder del twilight healing, a tal punto de poder curar a tus aliados a distancias

-si

-la siguiente es Koneko,

-si-respondió la pequeña albina

-realmente no tengo nada que criticar, ya posees las habilidades y rasgos necesario tanto en defensa como en ataque, tu capacidad fisica esta es perfecta, aun así, en la ofensiva de rias hay mejores piezas que una torre como tu que equivales a 5

-lo se- respondió Koneko con un poco de frustración en su voz

-"¿Podría ser, Koneko? ¿Era eso de lo que se preocupaba? No, pero, Koneko ya es más fuerte que el yo normal y mejor que Kiba o Akeno-san en términos de fuerza pura ¿no?"-pensó Issei para si mismo

-en este momento, los mejores en la ofensiva son Xenovia y Kiba y con Shirou que puede atacar en iguales condiciones cerca o lejos, el ataque de Rias esta casi cubierto, eso se debe a que poseen armas brutales como el balance breaker del sword birth, Duradal, las espadas y el arco. Y con Issei que conseguirá el balance breaker, unido a tu poder el poder de la nobleza de Rias sera temido por los demás demonios jóvenes

-...

-no te preocupes Koneko estoy seguro que si eres tu conseguirás ese poder enseguida- dijo Issei casualmente mientras le sonreía a Koneko

\- Por favor no digas eso tan a la ligera...- respondió la pequeña niña suspirando

-Bien y por ultimo Issei- dijo el ángel caído con dolor en su voz- gracias por venir Tannin, lamento la verdad haberte hecho esperar, mira el es el dragón rojo

-¿queee? Este sera mi maestro, un dragón sera mi maestro

-Issei tu propósito en estos 20 días sera alcanzar el balance breaker- ya puedes llevártelo Tannin- dijo casualmente Azazel mientras continuaba leyendo sus notas

-perdóneme señorita Gremory- vocifero el dragón- puedo utilizar la montaña que esta a cuatro kilómetros de aquí- pregunto el lagarto alado

-por favor señor Tannin, para mi no seria ninguna molestia -respondió la pelirroja a la pregunta

-muy bien, Ddraig, durante los próximos 20 días entrenare a tu portador-dijo este tomando a Issei en su manos

-[Por favor contrólate, Tannin. Mi anfitrión es más débil de lo que imaginas.]- respondió una voz de la mano de Issei

-estará bien si solo no muere verdad, tranquilo me contendré

-voy a morir, presidenta-grito Issei por auxilio

-Issei, da tu mayor esfuerzo-le grito ella levantando el pulgar

\- "la amable presidenta se convierte en un ogro cuando se trata de entrenamiento"

-BIEN NOS VAMOS- dijo el dragón elevándose por los aires

-bueno supongo que eso es todo ya pueden irse-dijo Azazel mientras caminaba hacia la mansión

-un momento Azazel, aun falta alguien- dijo Rias ante de que se fueran todos

-umm, aa cierto, Emiya ven conmigo

-¿vas a entrenarlo?- pregunto Rias

-nada de eso -respondió

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado**


	14. capitulo 13 entrenamiento 20

Europa suele tener inviernos muy duros, corroen la fuerza física de quienes los transiten poco preparados más aun si en ellos no se camina, si no que se corre. Por aquellos bosques corría, sin descanso un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años con desesperación, huyendo con temor del terror, que puede generar el hombre.

A pesar de utilizar toda su energía que le quedaba, la nieve le impedía correr correctamente, por cada paso que daba era como si el piso del bosque lo sujetara con fuerza, pero no podía rendirse, de repente frente a sus ojos un desnivel en el terreno apareció, haciéndolo caer. Cuando intento levantarse una patada lo estrello contra el suelo haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz y el ojo

-hey chicho nos hiciste correr mucho por este maldito bosque- dijo un hombre con voz ronca en traje de monje, con una espada de luz en su mano- escúchame te estoy hablando- dijo el hombre tomándolo por el cabello, para que lo viera a los ojos

-hey te están hablando, a pesar que hubieras logrado escapar, en este mundo nada es fácil, hubieras muerto de todas formas- dijo otro hombre mientras sacaba su espada

¡Swing!

AARRRG- se escucho un grito que venía de atrás de los hombres

-¿que?

-el rastro me trajo hacia aquí, supongo que son ustedes son los causantes de la masacre del laboratorio que queda a un kilometro de distancia

-¿quién demonios eres?

-no sirve presentarme, si no vivirán para recordarme- respondió este haciendo enfurecer al monje

Los dos monjes tomaron sus espadas de luz e intentaron atacar a este, pero en cuestión de segundo fueron descuartizados por una espada de estilo japonés. Y mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de la persona que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría a los tres monjes que estaban persiguiendo al muchacho, se pudo notar un rostro femenino, con el pelo de un color rosa pálido y con un traje de estilo japonés

-debe ser el destino, el que me trajo hacia aquí- dijo la mujer mientras limpiaba la sangre de su katana con un pañuelo- con esto tu venganza esta completa, odiar a esto hombres no te traerá a tus seres queridos, piensa que aun tienes el don de la vida, toma esto te dará energías-dijo la mujer lanzándole un poco de comida al joven, hay un pueblo a 15 minutos de aquí, sigue en línea recta y llegaras, hay explica lo que aquí sucedió, estoy seguro que la personas del lugar se harán cargo de los cuerpos- dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba del lugar mientras veía como el niño no decía ni una palabra

-"no debería sorprenderme, supongo que abandono ese laboratorio con la intención de sobrevivir, para el deber ser tan común el olor a la muerte como las fresas en el verano, las personas viven en el infierno de la tierra, el vive en el infierno de haber sido parte de algún experimento, por parte de la iglesia, umm esto ocurría tanto en mi época como en esta"- pensó ella mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Las horas pasaron y la joven seguía transitando los bosques del lugar independientemente aun no había completado la misión y su razón por la que estar en Europa, pero en su cabeza seguía preocupado por el muchacho que había salvado de morir, a si que se dirigió hacia el pueblo para preguntar por el joven.

Pregunto por todas las casas y ayuntamiento pero ninguno supo quien era o lo que había pasado

Mientras caminaba seguía pensado

-"probablemente este mundo lo desespero tanto que decidió suicidarse, sucede a menudo, incluso si yo blandiese, mi espada siguiendo las normas del samurái, no podría salvar a ninguna persona, ni siquiera a un pequeña alma podría hacerlo, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es enterrar los cuerpos para darle sepelio"- pensó mientras se acercaba a la instalaciones del laboratorio donde había estado la noche anterior

Pero cuando llego al lugar su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio al niño arrastrando los cuerpos a un hueco para enterrarlos y darles apropiada sepultura. La muchacha se acerco rápidamente al niño

-Vas a cavar tumbas para tu familia y sus asesinos – pregunto la joven mientras tomaba el cuerpo para que no fuera arrastrado por el suelo poniéndolo en el hueco que el niño había cavado

-no eran mis padre- respondió el niño en su idioma natal-yo era huérfano, me tomaron para un experimento por parte de la iglesia, junto con otros niños, que eran iguales que yo- respondió mientras ponía tierra encima del cadáver- pero después de muerto todos somos iguales, ya no somos huérfanos y ni curas, somos todos cadáveres

-y la piedra que esta enterrada en frente a las demás,

-tosca, es la tumba de la única persona que no logre encontrar, no nos conocíamos muy bien pero ella me ayudo para superar esto, por eso quería que tuviera un tumba especial, pero esta fea roca fue lo único que encontré, ni siquiera puedo ponerle flores

-es una tristeza ir al cielo sin ni siquiera haber probado un buen trago-dijo la muchacha poniendo una botella encima de la piedra

-gracias-respondió el muchacho-pero…

-me llamo Akita Soiji, un espadachín

-¿espadachín?

-niño no lograste proteger a ninguno de los que compartieron su vida contigo, todas sus vidas se te fueron confiadas a ti, recuérdalo porque lo cargaras para toda tu vida, a hora deber volverte fuerte por los que murieron, y a si poder proteger a otros, entonces podrás seguir viviendo, y defender la vida de seres queridos

-¿defender la vida de mis seres queridos?

-niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isaías-respondió el niño a la mujer

-umm, es un buen nombre pero no para un espadachín, desde a hora te llamaras Kiba

-ki..ba…

-no te preocupes con el tiempo podrás pronunciarlo-dijo la mujer sonriendo- te ensañare la mejor de las armas – dijo mientras el suponía, para dar paso a la noche

-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-"que viejo recuerdo, el que vino a mi mente" – pensó la joven que estaba sentada en una roca al lado de una cascada- hey te vas a quedar tendido todo el día, vamos levántate- le grito a un joven en traje deportivo azul oscuro que estaba intentado levantarse

-si no vas a levantarte seguiré recordado, eso viejo tiempo ya muy lejanos, por ejemplo la primera vez que mojaste la cama fue en otoño, cuando apenas tenias once años, jugabas todos los días con Rias que se te olvido ir al baño antes de dormir-dijo ella mientras tomaba una taza de saque, para ser detenido por la mano de Yuuto que le impedía con todas sus fuerza tomar el trago-Rias no podía creer que su caballero hiciera un acto tan vergonzoso-siguió la mujer mientras intentaba levantar la taza para tomar el vino de arroz-¿ya lo olvidaste?- te has levantado por qué no seguiste descansado

-ya basta, Akita Soiji, capitana de la primera división del Shinsengumi, tu técnica es la mejor pero tu personalidad es cruel y despiadada, ere buena con los niños pero cruel con tus amigos y discípulos

-oye-dijo esta

-eres ruda

-oye

-antisocial

-oyeee

-tan cruel que recuerda todo lo que puede avergonzar, a una persona incluso después de que esta ya lo había olvidado

\- de que estás hablando debería yo ser el más amable de los maestros, con el estúpido alumno al cual le di mi tiempo y que después me dice que todo lo que le enseñe no le sirvió para poder enfrentarse a un mago pacotilla y que a pesar de que le enseñe la técnica de la espada para proteger la vida, siguió con la venganza como objetivo en la vida. Ya me canse de esto si no te crees digno de derrotarme en el siguiente ataque olvídate de que te enseñe mas sobre el arte de la espada

-con la maestra no puedo utilizar ningún truco tonto, esta es mi última oportunidad

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Otra vez esa estancia, cada vez las visiones del lugar eran más repetidas, sin ninguna explicación, solo lo que se podía apreciar, que lo sacaban de su momento y su lugar, ya parecía que no le importara que estuviera en un combate, o durmiendo las visiones se presentaban esporádicamente, Shirou suponía que eran visiones por la forma, en que se presentaban pero esta era diferente por primera vez a shirou no lo había traído al interior del lugar, o eso parecía le habían mostrado una gran montaña cubierta de nieve, en la cual una imponente puerta se alzaba como estandarte de la misma, de repente el fue sacado de la misma por un fuerte golpe en el rostro

-vamos no se supones que eres mejor en la nobleza de Rias

-maldito ángel caído-respondió shirou limpiándose la sangre de la boca y proyectando sus familiares facaltas, el se lanzo al ataque, solo para que sus espadas fueran destruidas por la espada de luz de Azazel, volviendo a ser lanzado por un golpe hacia un árbol

-que decepción resultarte ser-respondió el ángel caído al ver a shirou levantándose del suelo, la ropa de shirou ya estaba completamente ruido, y su cuerpo tenia múltiples moretones por golpes, que Azazel le había provocado, por el contrario Azazel estaba en perfecta condiciones, no poseía ningún rasguño

-maldito, es que de verdad no tienes nada que hacer, más que molestarme

-estúpido chiquillo, mi mano derecha se está encargado de todo, no es la primera vez que dejo la organización en sus manos, tranquilo estara bien, además mi misión es entrenar tanto al grupo Rias, como al grupo Souna, lamentablemente sobre tus habilidades no sé nada, por lo que no puedo saber qué hacer para mejorar tu poder, a si que demuéstramelo, demuéstrame el poder del que tanto estas orgulloso, es claro que tu nivel, es muy superior al de Kiba o Xenovia, a si por qué no dejas de jugar y te tomas esto enserio

-umm -shirou suspiro-trance on- respondió shirou, proyectando su ropa de combate, y creando sus espada nuevamente, haciendo que el aire que lo rodeaba se condensara, en un segundo el piso donde se encontraba parado se quebrado y este desapareció

Azazel se dio cuenta que el nivel de la pelea había incrementado y rápidamente se puso en posición de combate, para detener el golpe de la espada de shirou, quien de un tajo intento rebanar la cabeza de Azazel, pero esta fue detenida por el arma de luz de este, para que este intentara de una estocada apuñalar el torso del ángel, pero habilidosamente Azazel bajo su espada deteniendo al mismo tiempo las dos armas.

Shirou se alejo rápidamente para reorganizar su ofensiva y corriendo los dos contrincante iniciaron nuevamente el combate, Azazel con una estocada ataco a shirou que con dificulta esquivo el ataque corriendo hacia un lado para atacar con ataque doble que fue desviado por el ángel, Shirou intento derribar al ángel con ataque a su piernas pero Azazel, fácilmente esquivo el golpe saltado, mientras intenta cortar a shirou con diferente movimientos de su espada haciendo que este diera un salto mortal alejándose de este para recomponerse para atacar de nuevo

Shirou volvió atacar, para golpear con sus dos espada, pero sus espada se quebraron , dejándole solo con los mangos de la mismas desarmado shirou solo pudo esquivar los ataques del ángel, hasta que impulsándose con todo su cuerpo se ubico en el aire y proyecto múltiples armas en su manos que lanzo con furia al ángel, como proyectiles o lanzas, los cuales Azazel paraba y esquivaba. pero sin ningún rasguño todavía, mientras una estela de polvo por el poder de caída de las espada, los cubría

-jaaa… jaaaa… - jadeo Shirou al ver que ninguno de sus ataques había resultado

-no me digas que es este todo tu nivel- respondió el ángel

-uuuhhh?

-es claro que eres más fuerte que un demonio de clase alta, pero…

-no es el nivel suficiente

-exacto, aun que creo que con entrenamiento, podría incluso derrotarme a mí, aun que claro, aun están muy por debajo de mi nivel

-jaaa. Eso crees ángel caído, aun cuando este extremadamente cansado, creo que al invocarlo solo podre durar unos pocos minutos, no debes subestimarme ángel caído-respondió shirou dejando caer sus espadas- yo soy un mago no debería utilizar armas, aun que bueno, todo lo que tengo es prestado, creo que usted no puedo tomármelo a la ligera-dijo haciendo que el aire se condesara casi pareciendo que el aire fuera humo

-I am the bone of my sword

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG- Issei salto al cielo abriendo sus alas de demonio para esquivar la bola de fuego de tannin

¡Goooooooon! ¡Doooooooooooooon!

Escupía el dragón morado hacia el cielo bolas de un poder increíble, que si cayeran al suelo dejarían cráteres gigantescos, que Issei esquiva fluidamente

-aaaarrarrrarg- Issei grito cargando la energía en su brazo- dragón shooooooooooooooooot- grito disparando una enorme cantidad de energía verde que salía de su brazo, dirigiéndose al dragón morado, el cual esquivo el ataque, ya que si lo recibía de lleno le haría muchísimo daño, el ya conocía las capacidades de su discípulo y sabia que ese ataque estaba al nivel de sus bolas de fuego

Una explosión se creó en bosque de la familia Gremory de un tamaño increíble, destruyo la fauna del lugar dejando un paramo desolado que se quemaba y dejaba árido el terreno

-a si se hace muchacho-dijo Tannin sorprendiendo a Issei ya que no se había dado cuenta debido que se había acercado a él sin que él se diera cuenta

-que, como, **reset** , o no- dijo Issei mientras sus alas desaparecían y caía al suelo, solo para ser tomado por Tannin en sus manos,

-ese fue un buen tiro-dijo Tannin mientras descendía para dejar a Issei en el suelo- tu entrenamiento acaba hoy chico, es una lástima que no lograras alcanzar el balance breaker, pero aun así en tu condición actual estoy segura que ningún demonio de clase alta podrá oponerse a tu rey

-muchas gracias rey dragón Tannin

-bueno ya es hora que volvamos necesitas descansar para el encuentro con la familia sitri

-si

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-bueno chico- no veremos en la fiesta antes del encuentro

-si, de nuevo muchas gracias tannin

 **(lamento haberte molestado tannin)**

-por eso no te preocupes Ddraig fue muy divertido pasar esto 20 dias con ustedes, bueno no veremos- dijo el dragon elevándose por los cielos

-parece que te hiciste amigo del rey dragón- dijo una voz detrás de issei sorprendiéndolo

-Kiba-dijo sorprendido Issei, mientras veía que el rubio tenia la camisa rasgada, al igual que el de sus pantalones, con múltiples cortes en los brazos y con las manos vendadas-creo que somos los últimos en llegar-respondió este mientras abria las puertas del patio de la mansión, en la cual todas las chicas del grupo rias ya se habían reunido y cambiado de ropa

-Issei, Kiba-grito Akeno al verlo entrar en harapos de lo que una vez fue su ropa

-Kiba Issei, por favor vayan a cambiarse, sus ropas ya han sido arregladas dijo Rias mientras lo veía

Issei y kiba se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y fueron a reunirse con su rey, la cual estaba esperándolos en el patio de la mansión

-bueno kiba issei, como le fue en su entrenamiento lograron un progreso productivo

-realmente no presidenta-respondio issei primero, aun que mejore mis habilidades físicas no logre alcanzar el balance breaker, lo siento

-bueno que se le va hacer-respondio con compresión rias-y tu kiba

-aunque no logro mantener el balance breaker por mas de dos días, logre mejorar el poder de mi espada

-eso esta muy bien, bien todos han tenido un buen progreso. A hora solo falta una persona en reportarse-dijo Rias haciendo que Kiba e Issei se dieran cuenta que shirou no había llegado

-Azazel estaba entrenando con el, eso creo, respondió Rias

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La noche se había puesto y ni rastro de Azazel ni de shirou, la nobleza de rias estaba cenado ya, el padre de Rias había dispuesto una cena como celebración del final del entrenamiento, y había invitado a Sirzechs y Ajuka a cenar, como al ángel caído Azazel, y aun que los dos reyes demonios estaba presentes, el líder de los ángeles caídos no se había presentado

-no sabía que Azazel fuera a entrenar… a cómo es que se llamaba- dijo Ajuka

-shirou-respondió Rias al rey demonio Belcebú

-eso shirou

-seguramente estarán tomando algo en algún bar humano, dijo Venelana, al parecer shirou y Azazel lograron coincidir en eso

-aun a si amor mío, antes de que el entrenamiento empezara le avise de la reunión

-papá Azazel es así no es como que podamos reprocharle eso-dijo sirzechs mientras bebía vino

De repente el cirulo de Azazel apareció cerca de la puerta de la habitación haciendo que todos los presente voltearan a ver hacia este, del mismo salió azazel con la armadura Down Fall Dragon Spear quebrado y con espada clavadas en por todo su cuerpo y con sangre saliendo de la armadura haciendo que el color dorado de la misma se tornara carmesí, junto cargando el cuerpo de shirou, el cual tenia el brazo quemado casi hasta el punto de ser ceniza, con múltiples cortes y con su traje de batalla roto en el pecho, su pelo se había vuelto más blanco de lo que era anteriormente, y con heridas por armas de luz en su pecho y piernas, de la cuales salía mucha mas sangre que por las de Azazel

\- cinco minutos en ese mundo y casi me mata- dijo Azazel antes de caer al suelo, mientras

-POR DIOS-grito el señor Gremory haciendo que todos espabilaran

-Asia, Akeno, cúrenlos inmediatamente-grito Rías viendo como su alfil se desangraba en el suelo

-por favor Akeno, permíteme encargarme de esto-le dijo Asia a la pelinegra- haciendo que el poder curativo de su balance breaker los curara a los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Azazel que paso?- le pregunto Sirzechs- como es que esta a si

-rápido Sirzechs, llama a Mefistófeles, solo el podrá curar la heridas de ese brazo-dijo el ángel haciendo que todos vieran a shirou, el cual todas sus heridas estaba curadas, pero su brazo se empezaba a agrietar, como algo puesto al sol por días

-que el poder de Asia, no funcionan- dijo Issei con incredulidad

-las heridas de ese brazo, no son heridas que se puedan curar con el balance breaker, si queremos salvar su brazo necesitamos a alguien que sepa mucho mas del tema

-circuitos mágicos-dijo Ajuka mientas se acercaba a shirou

-a si es-respondió Azazel-pero como lo sabes

-se supone que los circuitos mágicos no se usan por el enorme dolor que provoca en el usuario, Mefistófeles, prohibió su uso hace mil quinientos años, solo seres muy antiguos conocen su funcionamiento y su uso-respondió el rey demonio verde mientras se levantaba del suelo- entonces por qué este muchacho posee


	15. capitulo 14 entrenamiento 30

1 Thrust Through the Heavens with Your Spirit!

2 Medal of Honor-Soundtrack Dogs of war By 3 Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - The Unsung War 4 Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: On The Battlefield 5 Fate/Stay Night OST - Tenchi Hou Take 6 Unfinished Battle - Xenoblade Chronicles Music 7 bratja full metal alchemist 8 Confrontation with the Enemy - Xenoblade Chronicles Music 9 You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles Music Extended 10 Xenogears Soundtrack – Awakening 11 chrono cross time scar 12 chrono cross another telmina 13 Schala's Theme: Chrono Trigger Music 14 chrono trigger corridors of time 15 Gatekeeper of the Castle Ruins 16 the attic rules of rose 17 NieR Automata OST - City Ruins (Dynamic - Vocals) 18 Samurai X Rurouni Kenshin OST 3 - Track 01 19 her most beautiful smile 20 Serial Experiments Lain Soundtrack 03 Inner Vision  
La siguiente es una lista de música que si quiere y tiene el tiempo puede escuchar cuando lea esta historia 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Esta… muriendo…-dijo Sirzechs viendo como el brazo de Shirou se deterioraba con el pasar de las horas

-Azazel ¿que es lo que paso?-le pregunto Ajuka mientras veía la ventana

-yo…

Toc, toc toc

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta

-mi señor Sirzechs, el señor Mefistófeles ha llegado

-umh, si, por favor déjalo pasar

A la habitación entro un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo multicolor un rojo carmesí parecido al color de la familia Gremory y un color azul brillante, que se repetía en su heterochromia visual, con un ala de misterio que lo cubría, estaba vestido elegantemente, con un traje de gala negro y una camisa azul oscuro. Que lo hacía sentir más imponente.

-Mefistófeles lamento haberte llamado tan tarde, por favor acepte mis disculpas

-no hay porque mi rey, sus llamados siempre serán respondidos-dijo el demonio multicolor, inclinándose ante Sirzechs- bueno me dijeron que me necesitaba para un tratamiento, ¿es ese el muchacho?-volvió a preguntar el demonio

-si Mefistófeles -respondió Azazel viendo hacia Shirou

Mefistófeles se sentó al lado de la cama donde se encontraba, y le pidió a unas de las meid que lo habían guiado a la habitación que mantuvieran sentado al joven pelirrojo por un minutos, que tal vez por el dolor o por el propio agotamiento estaba inconsciente y no sentía nada de lo que le pasaba, ni de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, mientras analizaba la situación.

-um, veintisiete circuitos mágicos, pero al parecer todos están en perfectas condiciones, pero…

-¿qué pasa Mefistófeles?-pregunto Azazel

Mefistófeles se levanto de la silla y le pregunto a las tres personas que estaban reunidas en la habitación

-poseer circuitos mágicos en estos días, no es solo raro, si no muy peligroso, sin un entrenamiento adecuado su cuerpo podría empezar a consumirse por sí solo viendo como esta, puedo decir que este joven solo sobre esforzó su cuerpo, utilizando una técnica mucho más peligrosa, que fue lo que paso

-¿más peligrosa?-pregunto Sirzechs intrigado

-este joven utilizo su sistema nervioso para generar más circuitos, que le permitieran manejar mas mana, esto es muy peligroso, puesto que puede salirse de control y corromper el cuerpo del usuario, ya están viendo los resultado, actualmente nadie debería tener conocimiento sobre ellos, somos muy pocos los consientes de esto.

-¿es tratable?

-si… pero no estará en condiciones optimas si no… umm. Unas dos semanas con suerte en una, claro que el tratamiento puede mejorar con el poder curativo del twilight healing, pero incluso con eso deben evitar que vuelva a utilizar los circuitos, y lo que sea que haya hecho. Supongo que señor ángel nos dirá que fue lo que paso

-¿umh?

-su ropa, por la cortadora en su ropa es fácil de saber que usted fue el causante de todo esto, tranquilo yo también quiero saber lo que paso-dijo el demonio sentándose otra vez al lado de la cama,

-muy bien señorita, no vaya a soltar al muchacho esto le dolerá un poco

Jum

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-Shirou grito de dolor y sufrimiento

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otra habitación de la mansión Gremory la nobleza de Rias, estaba discutiendo los acontecimientos sucedidos, por un lado Rias estaba muy preocupada

-"Shirou esta inhabilitada, a tal punto que han tenido que traer a un experto mágico para solucionar el problema, y que era ese extraño término del cual nunca había oído circuitos mágicos, Souna ya debe haber planteado una estrategia, no creo que Shirou pueda luchar bien en el rating game, esto pone en peligro mi plan" maldición- pensó Rías mientras se mordía las uñas

-presidenta, se encuentra bien-le pregunto Asia a Rías haciendo que esta saliera de su trance

-si gracias Asia me encuentro bien, solo estoy un poco pensativa es todo

Al otro lado de la habitación estaban reunido el grupo de avanzada de Rias es decir Kiba, Xenovia e Issei

-la presidenta está muy pensativa

-no es lo que está pensando, Xenovia

-a que te refieres

-si Kiba a que te refieres

-la presidenta esta dubitativa por que ha perdido a una pieza del tablero, lo que antes era una pelea en iguales condiciones con la Souna, es una pelea dispar ya sabe que no puede derrotarla en estrategia, además Souna nos conoce, nosotros por otro lado no sabemos a qué nivel podrían llegar la nobleza de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-presidenta- dijo Akeno abriendo la puerta-aquí está el libro que me mando a traer

-bien gracias Akeno- respondió Rias tomándolo en las manos

-historia de la magia humana- Issei pregunto a Rias mientras se acercaba a su rey

-a si es Issei, hay algo que no comprendo de todo esto. O aquí –dijo Rias empezando a leer para todos

-hechicero o magos es el termino acuñados a los seres humanos que puede utilizar, conjuros o hechizos, por medio de estudio y control de las artes demoniacas, el sistema fue inventada por el mítico mago Merlín Ambrosius mentor del rey Arturo. En el siglo VI después de Cristo.

-maldición no dicen en ningún lado de los circuitos demoniacos

-presidenta…-dijo Issei viendo como estaba preocupada

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

De repente, se pudo hoy el grito de agonía que venía de una de las habitaciones de mansión, todos reconocieron el sonido, pues venia de la boca de Shirou, Rías se levanto de su asiento y rápidamente abrió la puerta de la habitación solo para ser detenida por la meid principal de mansión

-¿señorita, a donde piensa ir?

\- Grayfia, no lo escuchaste, uno de mis sirvientes está sufriendo

-¿y?, las ordenes de su hermano y padres es dejar en manos de personas más preparadas estos asuntos, no lo cree

-pero… pero como rey debo velar por el bienestar de mis súbditos

-y como rey también tu deber es saber entender, cuando no puedes hacer algo, no te apresures Rias, ya ha llegado un experto

-¿mama?... tu sabes lo que está pasando, que son los circuitos mágicos, porque…

-cálmate hija, aun cuando te lo explicara no lo entenderías, lo mejor es que esperes a que tu sirviente sea curado, tal vez de esa forma comprendas mejor la situación

-señorita Rías, su alfil la señorita Asia argento, ha sido solicitada por su hermano, al parecer los tratamientos para su sirviente ya fueron preparados- dijo un sirviente que acaba de llegar inclinándose ante la señora de casa

-ve Asia-dijo Rias entrando de nuevo a la habitación

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-bueno con eso las heridas de sus nervios se curaran-dijo Mefistófeles después de ayudar a Shirou- bueno ángel, ahora si te escuchamos que fue lo que paso

-pheef, bueno supongo que… primero debemos sentarnos –dijo Azazel sentándose en una de las silla de la habitación- lo voy a decir sin rodeos, creo que ese muchacho posee un longinus o algo parecido a un longinus

-¿qué?-pregunto Ajuka, con intriga

-la verdad, llevo años buscando un sacred gear que sea otro error del sistema como lo son los longinus, hasta a hora nunca he logrado encontrar uno nuevo… pero ese mundo a luz del atardecer…

-un mundo-pregunto Sirzechs

-si ese muchacho canto un cantico como el que hacían los antiguos poseedores del dragón rojo y blanco

-como era ese cantico-pregunto Mefistófeles, concentrado

-bueno, no lo recuerdo bien, pero empezaba a si

-I am the bone of my sword

Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life.

So as I pray,

Unlimited Blade Works.

-como les he dicho no lo recuerdo muy bien pero recuerdo que hablaba de dolor que produce crear muchas armas, y del fuego de corazón- dijo Azazel terminando

-que había en ese mundo- volvió a preguntar Mefistófeles

-era un mundo desértico, una tierra infértil en donde lo único que había eran armas blancas, pero… no normales, en ellas habían armas de héroes, incluso de aquellas que se han perdido con el tiempo, cuando veníamos para la mansión le propuse un cuestionario para saber que tanto conocimiento de armas antigua tenia, reconoció armas que han estado perdidas por siglo, o que llevan ocultas décadas

-magia de proyección-dijo Mefistófeles, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-pero la proyección es una magia inútil en combate, debido al coste de energía que produce-dijo Azazel

-esta es una magia de proyección como ninguna otra, y lo cierto es que conozco las base y la teoría, pero desarrollarla demoraría años, incluso siglos para por lo menos comprender las bases para crearla, y después mucho mas años en poder crearla y estabilizarla

-creo que se necesitaría más tiempo para revelar si es lo que creo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-que donde estoy, que esto, que este lugar- Rias miro a todos lados y consecuentemente se dio cuenta que estaba en un colegio, una academia que ella no conocía, estaba bien adecuada para ser un colegio común, por lo que Rias se dispuso a reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

Rías caminaba observando una belleza que para el japonés, no era nada fuera de lo normal, pero para un occidental o más bien un demonio era una belleza inusitada, la academia kouk era una escuela bellísima, pero era de estilo europeo, porque Rias no lograba apreciar la estítica de la misma cuando estaba en ella, mientras bajaba unas escaleras pudo ver como una joven de su misma edad, con el cabello negro, se disponía a bajar las escaleras para salir de la escuela

-perdón podría decirme donde estoy- dijo rías dirigiéndose a la joven, la muchacha no volteo, ni siquiera se mosqueo por las palabras de la joven pelirroja

-¿pero qué?-perdóneme me podría decir donde estoy-dijo Rias subiendo el volumen de su voz, pero sin que la muchacha se volteara,- me está ignorando, se pregunto a sí misma. De pronto se dio cuenta que alguien estaba caminando por los pasillos de esa escuela, y rápidamente corrió hacia la persona que había escuchado caminar

Se dio cuenta de que era un muchacho, un joven pelirrojo, pero no con un color rojo carmesí como era el de ella, sino más claro, mas como el tono natural de color rojo que los humanos asocial a esa tonalidad, con un uniforme de color café claro de estilo militar y una bufanda negra con franjas rojas y blancas que caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escalera.

Rías se acerco al joven tranquilamente, no quería alterarlo tomándolo corriendo, por lo que se acerco caminado tranquilamente y cuando se disponía a tocarlo, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando pudo atravesarlo en su totalidad como si no existiera

-¿qué? Que esto, como es posible esto-dijo Rías cuando lo atravesó por completo, pero se puso más nerviosa cuando vio el rostro del joven.

-pero no puede ser si es…

-¿te dedicas a deshacer hechizos y por eso vuelves tan tarde a casa?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-la barrera que has estado revisando tan exhaustivamente era el seguro que había preparado ¿sabes?-dijo un hombre un poco más bajo con el cabello azul oscuro y con el mismo uniforme

-Shinji así que eras tu

-no te pongas a si, Emiya a mí también me obligaron a ser un maestro pese a que no poseo mana, como tú o Tohsaka

-Emiya -pensó Rías, entonces el si es Shirou, pero… no, no puede ser el Shirou que yo conozco, es más alto y su pelo… pero si este el estado natural de su cabello entonces… esto es un una visión. No porque a hora, qué sentido tiene esto y que eso de maestro

-¿Y qué hay de esa barrera?-dijo Shirou con cierto enojo

-ya te lo dije solo en seguro

-¿fuiste tú el que ataco a una estudiante ayer?

-bueno eso no pude evitarlo, mi servant lo hizo sin que yo se lo ordenara, oye, créeme, lo que menos quiero es pelear

-está bien-respondió Shirou alejándose del joven

-espera Emiya-dijo el joven alzando un brazo- no quieres colaborar conmigo, la familia Matou siempre ha sido una familia de magos

-¿los Matou?

-vaya que raro, y pensar que el hijo del asesino de magos no sepa de las demás familias mágicas de la ciudad, bueno supongo que es normal, después de todo no eres un mago oficialmente no, pero si dudas de mi pregúntaselo a Tohsaka

-Shinji, ¿Sakura sabe de esto?

-las familias de magos solo enseñas sus secretos a los hijos mayores, quien le enseñaría magia a una estúpida como esa, y bien que dices

\- si no piensas pelear no creo que necesites de mi ayuda-dijo Shirou retirándose del lugar

-vaya a sí que no piensa colaborar con migo en esto, Emiya no me digas que tienes la intención de ganar esta guerra-dijo Shinji en tono de burla haciendo que Shirou se detuviera-ya veo entonces no puedo permitir que mi hermana este con alguien que piensa desatar una masacre

-está bien yo mimo le diré a Sakura que se aleje de mi por un tiempo

\- ok, que bueno que seas un sempai que se preocupa por su kohai, a otra cosa, que lo que hablamos hoy se mantenga en…señorita Rias despierte

-mmm

-señorita levántese por favor

Rias se despertó rápidamente con cara de confusión mientras veía su habitación y una mucama a su lado que le estaba tocado su hombro

-de verdad fue un sueño

-señorita sus padres la esperan para el desayuno, su nobleza también la espera

-a gracias dígale que enseguida iré-dijo levantándose de la cama en completa desnudes dirigiéndose al armario

-que es un sirviente y qué demonios es un maestro

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ummr que esto una cama, urrmmm mi brazo, que este peso que siento-dijo mientras abría los ojos para revelar que estaba en la mansión Gremory, sentada y recostado en su brazo estaba Asia, quien seguramente estuvo curándolo toda la noche

-Asia podrías levantarte de mi brazo

-Shirou despertaste-dijo Asia sorprendida- el señor Mefistófeles dijo que despertarías en dos días

-¿Mefistófeles estuvo aquí?-pregunto Shirou mientras se levantaba para sentarse en la cama

-si ayer Azazel sensei y tu llegaron muy heridos

-es una lástima me hubiera encantado conocer al demonio de la leyenda de Fausto-dijo Shirou intentado levantarse de la cama- al parecer necesitare de ayuda por un tiempo dijo Shirou cayendo al suelo

-señorita Asia,… señor Emiya -dijo entrando una mucama a la habitación- el desayuno está servido

-está bien enseguida iremos respondió Shirou, haciendo que la muchacha se retirara de la habitación

-Asia, podrías ayudarme

-claro- respondió esta situándose debajo de su brazo ayudando a levantarse del suelo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toda la nobleza de Rias estaba sentada en el comedor principal esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno. Todos incluidos los señores estaba con sus pijamas, después de todo esta no era una cena formal, solo unos padres compartiendo con su hija, por su puesto cuando llego la comida era claro la diferencia entre un desayuno convencional y uno noble, muchos platos para todos los gusto

El señor Gremory le pidió a uno de sus sirvientes se acercara

-donde está la joven Asia, seguro que la mandaste a llamar

-mi señor la señorita Asia, ya fue avisada, pero según lo que me dijo a quien mande, el joven Emiya a despertado

-Shirou despertó-dijo Rias levantándose de la silla

-bien por ti hija al parecer en el combate de esta noche no perderás poder numérico, pero a hora coman-dijo el señor Gremory

-al parecer Shirou es muy importante para la victoria de esta noche-le dijo Xenovia a Kiba y Issei

-mas que importancia es que si esta noche no se aparece para la batalla, la presidenta quedara en ridículo, después de lo que dijo, es normal que este contenta porque allá despertado-dijo Kiba

-pero aun así Kiba, aun hay algo que intriga

-hablas de los circuitos mágicos-pregunto Xenovia

-si la presidenta estuvo buscando anoche información sobre esta pero todo radicaba en lo mismo-respondió Koneko uniéndose a la conversación

-sinceramente a mí lo que me preocupa fue como dejo a Azazel-dijo Kiba haciendo que Issei y Xenovia recordaran como llego Azazel

-tienes razón, en la batalla contra Kokabiel, ni Durandal ni tu balance breaker pudieron poner en aprietos a ese ángel caído y si Azazel ya era más poderoso, el hecho de tener que recurrir a la armadura de dragón significa que eso fue más que un entrenamiento

-hola perdonen la demora- se escucho una voz femenina entrando al comedor

-si perdonen la demora, es que aun tengo las piernas agotadas y Asia a tenido que ayudarme a caminar dijo el hombre de pelo rojo blanquecino que se apoyaba en el cuerpo de Asia mientras se acercaban al comedor para sentarse

-que bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando- dijo el padre de Rias haciendo que trajeran más platos

-y dígame joven Emiya, como funciona su magia-pregunto Venelana haciendo que Shirou se tensionara antes de probar lo que le habían servido

-a que se refiere señora-dijo Emiya con un poco de fastidio en su voz

-bueno conozco bien los poderes que tiene cada uno de los sirvientes de mi hija después de todo siempre nos ha informado sobre sus adquisiciones en el mundo humano. Pero con usted es un completo misterio si me deja decirlo, había pensado dejar a mi hija desentrañar los misterios de su alfil, pero con los acontecimientos de la ayer creo que es justa una explicación sobre quién es usted-termino de decir la señora Gremory

-simplemente puedo recrear cualquier espada que haya visto aun cuando esta solo aparezca en libros

-simplemente no puedo créelo

-¿cómo?

-bueno si eso fuera cierto entonces con la Durandal de Xenovia había derrotado a Kokabiel y pues ese no fue caso

-en eso se equivoca señora-dijo Shirou haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo después de todo había corregido a la madre de Rias sin siquiera inmutarse- tener en las manos a Durandal no es lo mismo que saber manejar a Durandal, son cosas muy distintas

-que trata de decir- la conversación parecía más entre Shirou y Venelana pues Shirou no sentía ningún respeto o miedo hacia esta como si lo tenia Rias o los demás miembros de la nobleza y Venelana intentaba imponerse ante Shirou

-es sencillo señora es saber cómo y cuándo usar un arma, lamentablemente el que permitan utilizar a Durandal no significa que sea roland, hay un diferencia enorme entre un héroe y bueno alguien que necesita una dimensión para controlar su poder-le respondió Shirou mientras Xenovia rompía su cubierto, pero se mantenía callada

-muy bien solo quisiera saber eso joven Emiya, si no quiere contarnos realmente como utiliza la magia sus razones tendrá, pero espero eso no afecte y lastime a mi hija, porque le juro que hare lo posible para causarle un dolor mucho peor

-umm- Shirou sonrió a la amenaza como diciendo intente lo que quiera

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El salón principal de la familia Gremory era algo especial, no solo por sentimiento de tranquilidad que expedía, sino por la belleza natural permitía ver los enormes ventanales, la vista hacia el mundo demoniaco con la luna artificial y los campos de la propiedad eran vista poco común incluso para los demonios era vista que solo la familia Gremory y amigos podían presenciar. En la sala se encontraba un juego de mueble que hacían juego con la decoración del escudo de armas de familia, era algo extraño. Sentado en uno de los sillones se encontraba Hyoudou Issei, que esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus demás compañero, estaba vestido con el uniforme de amada escuela más un brazalete con la insignia de la familia

-¿vas a ir a si a la fiesta Hyoudou?-pregunto la voz de un joven en traje, que entraba a la habitación

-Saji-dijo Issei saludándolo- ¿qué tiene de malo?

-no nada-dijo este sentándose a su lado

-Saji que haces aquí

-la presidenta y Rías se reunieron para ir juntas al baile

-que atrevidas después de todo hoy lucharan

-fue idea de los reyes demonios para que no hubiera, malentendidos entre los demás políticos. ¿Y tu compañero Issei?

-Shirou y Kiba fueron a hablar en privado, las chicas está preparándose para la fiesta, ya sabes cómo es eso para ellas

-Hyoudou-dijo Saji con tono serio en su voz- he entrenado para derrotarlos

-yo también dijo Issei con confianza

-Issei recuerdas la reunión de hace 20 días, la presidenta iba enserio, Issei mi sueño es ser profesor de esa escuela y si para eso debo pasar sobre toda la nobleza de Rías lo hare-declaro Saji levantándose

-muy buena declaración-dijo alguien que llego de improviso poniendo el hombro de Saji- bueno eso solo ocurrirá si de verdad puedes vencerme

-Am… que eso- dijo Issei levantándose viendo a las dos personas que acaban de llegar

-quita tu brazo de mi hombro Emiya-dijo Saji alejándose de Shirou

-que traen puesto- volvió a reclamar Issei

-nuestro traje de gala- respondió Kiba- ¿por qué?

-por que lucen genial, me veré con un idiota con este uniforme

-bueno Issei el tuyo es mas como la personalidad de Rías -respondió Shirou animándolo

-acuerdo a la personalidad de la presidenta, está loco voy a hacer el ridículo

-bien ya están aquí- dijo Rías que estaba entrando a la habitación las muchachas perteneciente a su nobleza, todas con vestidos extremadamente bellos seguidos por Souna con toda su nobleza del cual destacaba un niño un poco más alto que Koneko con traje de gala

\- o Issei… te ves muy acuerdo a tu personalidad supongo, en uno segundo saldremos espérenme en el patio por favor tengo que hablar con Akeno y Shirou en privado.

Souna y junto con la nobleza restante de ambos bandos salieron al patio a espera Rias

-Shirou dime cree que puedes pelear, si no es caso necesito saberlo para modificar toda mi estrategia

-sinceramente no creo poder luchar en condiciones optimas a los sumo podre utilizar mi arco con baja potencia, aun no recupero toda mi energía y mis piernas no me responden también como quisiera

\- en otras palabras no crees poder pelear adecuadamente-dijo Akeno- creo Rías que la solución podría ser utilizarlo de vigía y defensa del rey

\- creo que tienes razón Akeno retírate, tengo que preguntarle a Shirou algo

-que quieres Rías

-Shirou, que es la relación maestro y servant te suena a algo-dijo Rías haciendo que Shirou se tensionara y se pusiera nervioso

-de donde sacaste esa información Rías-dijo Shirou con una mirada muy afilada

-lo leí- mintió descaradamente

-miente-respondió Shirou- pero eso no importa, lo cierto Rias es que es el término utilizado cuando un mago invoca a un espíritu heroico

-tu lograste realizar eso, ¿Cómo?

-realmente fue un error, ni siquiera con todo el poder mágico de varios demonios podría invocarse a un espirito heroico, es virtualmente imposible se requiere del poder de cientos de miles de magos invocar a uno solo o que un objeto con contenido de mana de valores astronómicos ayude a la invocación y incluso con esto se necesita con una reliquia que conecte al espíritu con el maestro para poder traerlo a la mundo, después de eso dependiendo del nivel de espirito heroico el mana del maestro será destinado para el servat

-cuál es la desventaja

-los espíritus heroicos son existencias etéreas que no debería estar en este mundo por ello se necita de algo que los tenga atados a la tierra además de la energía del mago, y como son seres que no deberían existir en este plano, solo los servant pueden luchar contra ellos, ningún humano o demonio podría enfrentarse a ellos

-eso no respondió mi pregunta Shirou

-la respuesta es simple Rías es imposible mantenerlos eternamente, incluso si logras invocar a uno desaparecerá porque son seres con gran consumo de mana

-¿pero tú lograste invocar uno?

-sinceramente espero que donde hayas sacado esa información no sea una visión de mi pasado-dijo Shirou haciendo que Rías se exaltara -pero si Rías pude invocar a un servant para ser preciso fue ella la que me enseño a luchar, si me comparo con cualquier servant solo soy un mocoso, dudo que alguien pueda luchar contra uno y sobrevivir- a hora mi rey nos esperan

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Amm. Ya deja esa chaqueta en paz-dijo Rias golpeando en la mano a Issei

-Presidenta está segura que estoy presentable para la fiesta

-cálmate Issei si yo nunca me avergonzaría de ti-respondió Rías mientras entraba a la salón de la fiesta.

-hola Rías como has estado- saludo un joven de pelo verde a Rías

-hola Seekvaira y muy bien gracias

-Rias tengo un favor que pedirte podríamos discutir en privado

-claro-respondió esta alejándose de su nobleza

Al poco tiempo Rías volvió mientras solo Issei se había quedado en donde estaba pues todos ellos se había ido a sentar o hablar con otros demonios a congeniar

En la entrada los esperaba la madre de Rías que estaba impaciente y cuando lo vio llegar se acerco rápidamente

-vaya por fin llegaste Rías, estas lista

-lista para que pregunto Rías con indecisión

-para el baile, es tradición que los demonios jóvenes abran el baile para el torneo, estoy segura que te lo dije

-pues… no mamá

\- a pues bueno a hora lo sabes y tu pareja…-dijo Venelana viendo a Issei- amm Hyoudou Issei no puede bailar a si, Grayfia

-si

-trajiste lo que te pedí en caso de emergencia

-si

-bueno tienen un minuto-dijo Venelana viendo como Grayfia tomaba de la mano

-aaa era para eso que Seekvaira me pidió prestado a Shirou

-por cierto Rias que querías hablar con Shirou en privado

-a ti no te puedo negar nada verdad Akeno, bueno la verdad es quería saber un termino

-un término, circuitos mágicos-pregunto Akeno a su rey

-no la verdad es que si Shirou no quiere hablar sobre ello debo por algo será, no es termino servant

-¿sirviente? Porque preguntarías algo como eso

-la verdad me entere de algo bastante curioso

-curioso

-precisamente, según Shirou es posible invocar a un héroe para que pelee de tu lado si lo necesitas

-un héroe, eso sí sería interesante, pero debe haber un problema

-según él para invocar a un héroe o como lo denomina espirito heroico se necesita una cantidad de mana astronómica, según él solo algo que posea esa cantidad podría mantener atado al espíritu el plano físico.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-bien señorita Agares- mi maestra me informo que me necesitaba para algo

-buenas noches señor Emiya, si la cuestión es que no tengo con quien empezar el baile y pensé ya que tengo un propuesta para usted podríamos discutirla mientras bailamos

Shirou sonrió con un poco de malicia y acepto enseguida a la propuesta

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A hora un aviso importante en pocas semanas estarán publicados los siguiente capitulo, que contaran con la batalla entre Rías y Souna, la llegado de kuroka y algo muy importante para el desarrollo de esta historia que considero mas importante que las peleas venideras. Bien pues eso era todo 


End file.
